


Say Yes To Me Again

by JAJAeger



Series: Say Yes To Me Again [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eren!Father, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreaking, How Do I Tag, M/M, Major Illness, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, My First Fanfic, Other, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 72,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is proposing to Levi. The answer was not Eren expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic EVEEER!!! And I love Ereri like for real. Criticisms are welcome. I am just thankful I can upload my work. 
> 
> This story has been in my mind for days now and I can't get it out of my head. And I'm like, I just need to write this. I don't care anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> Be gentle with me.

Say Yes To Me Again

 

Chapter 1

Eren’s a nervous wreck. He has been preparing for this for a few months. He even bought a ring, it’s not really expensive since he’s just a college student for now but it will look perfect on his boyfriend’s left ring finger. He smiled. _What would he think? I’m excited and nervous. I feel like I wanna shit myself._ If he can find a job after college then he would buy his boyfriend a better ring.

Eren is a senior now in college and his dating his roommate, Levi, for a year now. And he wants to take their relationship into the next level and live with his love forever or as long as he lives. He loves Levi so much he’s going to propose to him tonight. It may not be the most ideal time to propose with all the stuff their doing for school but it’s now or never. He wants be with him, live with him and be happy even though they’re going to face a lot of problems.

Later that evening, Eren and Levi went on a date in a restaurant. It’s not a fancy restaurant but this is the restaurant where they had their first date so this place is really special for the two of them. They talked and held hands except when they ate their food. Both of them are happy and contented but Levi knows there’s something wrong with Eren. It’s like he want to say something but can’t say it. He might have joked about him looking like shitting himself but there’s something in his boyfriend’s eyes that he can’t seem to make fun of it.

After they ate their dinner they went to a nearby park with a small lake and just strolled at the empty pathway while holding their hands and kissing for several times. When suddenly, Eren stopped and Levi looked at him curiously as to why he stopped suddenly. Eren cleared his throat and inhaled deeply gathering all of his courage and spoke.

“Levi, I love you – Levi rolled his eyes for he knows this – and I can’t live without you. I know it’s cheesy as shit and this might be quite early but I really want to be with you every day in our lives. –Eren breathes deeply again, slowly bends his right knee and takes out the box where the ring is– What I’m trying to say is Levi, will you marry me?”

Levi stood there shocked. He didn’t say anything for what seems like ages and when he spoke it was not Eren have expected.

“No.”

Eren feels like he just got stabbed right through his heart. He was in disbelief and utter shock.

“W-why? I-I thought…” Levi cut him off.

“Do you even know what our situation right now is? We don’t have a job yet. I am trying to juggle our relationship and my internship and my studies. If we’ll get married what will happen to us?  We don’t have money, Eren. Do you think we could feed ourselves with love? Fuck no. Don’t get me wrong I love you. I love you so much it hurts but I can’t accept this. I have so many dreams and I want to achieve it all…”

Eren was not even listening anymore, he was devastated.

_No… No…. No… No…_ This is just what’s been ringing in his head the whole time Levi was talking.

Everything was perfect up to the part where he proposed. He screwed up, majorly. And now he feels hurt, angry and sad. He stood up looking at Levi whose expression he can’t read. He stepped back slowly and started running away from Levi while tears are streaming down his face. He doesn’t know what to do so he just ran and ran until his feet gave out. There, he cried all alone in the middle of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2: After the proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. A new character comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought nobody would read my work. I'm happy and thankful.
> 
> Here's chapter 2. This one is longer and there might be some mistakes. So, bring it to my attention for me to edit it.

 

Eren POV

Something changed after the night I proposed. I didn’t talk to Levi for days but I was able to understand his reasons. I accepted it. I can wait for him, no biggie, I am willing to wait for him for how long it takes. That’s how much I love him.

Within the first month, it seems everything was normal. We talk, laugh, go on dates, have sex but there’s this wall between and I chose to ignore it. I ignored it to the point it got big and wide that I can’t climb it. I can’t reach him even though we see and hold each other if we have time.

Eventually, the world caught up with us and we drifted afar from each other more and more. We were so busy with our own lives that we didn’t notice the wall between us getting bigger until it became a freaking mountain. We broke up after 7 months. Levi left and went to another state to study med school while I am stuck here hoping that he might come back. I know he still loves me and I still love him. It will never change.

Despite all the positive things I’ve been thinking while waiting for Levi I keep feeling this emptiness inside. I smile to other people but its empty I am not genuinely happy. Armin and Mikasa noticed my behavior. They tried to talk to me but I keep telling them that I’m okay. I know they didn’t believe but I am determined to change their opinion. I am okay. I will wait. I'm okay, right?

 

\--------

 

One year after Levi left I heard news that Levi has a new boyfriend. It was not even true but it devastated me. I cried.

_Can I still wait for him? Is he even waiting for me? He’s not waiting for me. He’s moving on._

My determination lost. I still love him but he doesn’t love me anymore. I succumb to the loneliness and emptiness that I’ve been feeling. I ran away. Well not technically, I just went to another city. Away from every one, away from everything because everything in that town makes me think of Levi and it hurts.

I stare at the blade in my hand, shining wonderfully under my toilet light in my new apartment. I stare at my face I was not the man I used to be. A man that holds so much determination and fire in his eyes, now they’re just dull and empty. The old Eren is dead.

 

\--------

My new routine is work, go home, eat, and sleep. Repeat. I work in a business firm the pay was okay since I’m just leaving alone. Right, I’m alone. I am lonely I have no one.

This cycle repeated for six months until my neighbor decided to disturb my lonely cycle.

She knocked in my door and offered me cookies. I was the one who’s supposed to welcome her but cookies are welcome. She smiles brightly at me. I noticed her stomach. She noticed that I was staring at her big pregnant belly.

“Hi I’m Charis. I’m your new neighbor and I’m pregnant.” She introduced herself happily.

“Uh… I’m Eren nice to meet you. Do you, ahm, need some help?”

 _Shit Eren, you suck at conversations_. How long has it been has I had a decent conversation with people aside from work? Is this even a conversation? _Ugh…_

“Well, I do need a help with some of my heavy furniture.”

I helped her.

\--------

 

Every time she’s not working – she’s working as a cashier in a store near the apartment – she visits my house. I guess she noticed my detached behavior and tried to befriend me. I was cool with it. I didn’t care, in fact, I was actually happy to have someone to talk to other than my depressing counterpart.

We became friends.

I learned that she got pregnant by some man that goes under the name of “Bastard”, according to Charis, that is working in the same establishment as her before. And surprise, when she told him she’s pregnant he ran away faster than the speed of light. And worse, Bastard has his own family. That’s why Charis left that cursed city and moved to my next door apartment.

I noticed that we are similar in some sense, we are both runaways.

 

One particular night, as my consciousness was drifting to dreamland, a loud banging of my door startled me.

“The hell…” I continued to lie down hoping that the banging noise will go away. It didn’t.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

“Fffuuu… This better be an emergency or I will cut the hands of whoever –“ his angry muttering stopped when a familiar voice shouted. Muffled by the door.

“E-eren!”

 _“Charis?”_ He scrambled out of his bed. _What could be wrong?_  He immediately opened the door and found his neighbor panting and in pain.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I think I’m having a baby.”

Eren stood there digesting what the girl said.

“Eren! It’s an emergency! Help me to the hospital, now!” At that Eren scrambled to grab his phone, wallet and car keys. They hurried down and got inside Eren’s car.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Why can’t I turn this freaking car on?! Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Eren, quit panicking and get the car to a start! Or I will kick you out of the car and drive myself to the hospital.” The car started and they drove to the hospital.

 

Eren opted to wait outside the delivery room. The doctor asked him if he wants to go inside but he decided against it. He doesn’t want to know how babies get out of that tiny hole called vagina.

He waited for hours. He’s worried. He’s been facing back and forth.

_What if the baby is dead? The hell… what am I thinking?! They’re going to be okay. Oh god, I feel like I’m the father of the child. Is this what my father felt when mom was giving birth to me? I feel like I’m going to die from heart attack related to worry over someone giving birth._

He stopped pacing when he heard the doctor call him to go inside. He was debating to go inside or not. He went inside. There he saw the most beautiful baby he’d ever seen. The baby's so tiny and fragile but it gives happiness to anyone who sees the baby.

“Congratulations! You are now a father, it’s a girl!” the doctor spoke and clapped his shoulders. The doctor went on talking on how they should take care of both the baby and the mother and how they need to stay in the hospital for the next 24 hours to check on the status of the mother. But all Eren could think is: _I’m a father?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more. I promise. It's all in my mind, I just need to write it.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of cursing? I am a person who doesn't curse so when I wrote the curses it was awkward for me.


	3. 5 Years After Their Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is back. Someone is getting married. Everyone gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip baby! If my math is correct:
> 
> 1 year after they broke up - Eren heard the rumor that Levi has a boyfriend.  
> 1 or 2 Months - Eren went away.  
> 6 Months - Eren and Charis met.  
> 3 Months - Charis delivered the baby.  
> 3 Years - TIME SKIP
> 
> So roughly, 5 years since the break up. Probably, Eren is 27. Levi is 28.
> 
> I'm not good in Math, lol.

Levi’s POV

 

I hate gatherings. Gatherings are just a poor excuse of people to dress up and eat good food. But if the gathering is your friend’s Engagement Party then who am I to say no. I just have to suck it up for a few hours, go home and watch some shitty sitcoms. But the world is cruel so I’m stuck with Hanji waiting for the party to officially start.

 “Levi, you don’t look so happy. You should be happy you can finally see Eren after so many years!”

“Shut up shitty glasses. Who said that I came here to see Eren? We broke up 4 years ago; I’m over him.”

“Right.” Hanji said mocking my reason.

 _Whatever, I didn’t come here to see Eren. Nope. Shitty glasses is wrong._ She was right, as always. But I will never admit to her or to anyone.

“And what makes you think he’ll come? The last time you told me he went away.”

“Awwee, I never thought you were listening Levi! Of course, he’ll come! It’s his sister’s engagement party after all!”

“Tch, whatever.”  Right, I forgot to tell you today is Mikasa’s engagement. To who, you ask? She’s engaged to Captain Eyebrows Erwin freaking Smith, of course. How did the two hook up? I don’t know and I don’t really care. He just told us he’s dating Mikasa and in a few months they’re getting married.

Speaking of marriage, if I didn’t reject Eren’s proposal I wonder what would’ve happen? Will we be happy? Will we… _Fuck!_ I shouldn’t think about that; we broke up ages ago, I moved on. _Crap, I’m getting sentimental._

I shake my head along with my thoughts. Now is not the time to be reminiscing the past.

“What the hell is going on? Why are they not starting yet?” I asked Hanji but it’s not Hanji who answered.

“We’re waiting for Eren and ahh… his other guests to arrive.” I turned around and saw Erwin smiling with his dazzling, calculating smile at me. “Aren’t you waiting for him, too?”

“Hmph, no. I want to get this over with and go home.”

“Yeah, tell that to my eyebrows.”

I raised my eyebrows; I didn’t expect Erwin to joke about his eyebrows. The world must be ending. The zombies might come any time now.

“I’m just happy Levi that’s why I can joke around.”

“Tch.” Shitty mind-reader. I continued my sulking when Hanji suddenly jump and shouted that made my ears ache. _And let’s face it, my heart race._

“Ooh, he’s here Levi! Eren’s he….re.” Hanji’s sudden change of mood made me look to where she’s looking.

 

My eyes widened.

 

Eren Freaking Jaeger is here but he’s holding a child? _What?_ Someone is with him. A girl with a black short hair and an olive skin however it is paler than most. _What the hell is going on?_

Hanji looked at me with concern. I ignored her. My eyes are fixed to Eren and his company. There’s this unsettling feeling in my stomach. _I hope I’m wrong_.

The engaged couple makes their way to Eren. Mikasa hugged him and the girl.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Sorry, we’re late. This little angel here fell asleep during the trip. It’s hard to wake her up and not make her cry.”

“It’s okay.” Mikasa smiled and gently touched her niece’s head.

“Hi Eren, it’s been a long time.” Erwin shakes hands with Eren.

“Yeah… – Eren’s eyes flickered to Levi – congratulations on your engagement. I hope you make Mikasa happy or I will skin you alive.” Eren smiled that made Levi’s, who is watching their exchange, heart skip a beat. Oh, how he missed that smile. Not like he’ll admit to himself.

“Thanks and I will make her happy, I promise…” Erwin answered. “… And who might these pretty ladies be?”

“Ah, this is my daughter Rena and this is my wife, Charis.”

Suddenly, Levi can’t breathe. The reality hit him like a truck and his chest hurts. It’s like the whole fucking world fell on him. He needs to get out of here. It hurts not just because Eren moved on but because he thought he was over the brat. And it struck him that no, he’s not over him.

 

_He still loves Eren._

“I…I need to get out of here.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more to come. Muhahahahahaha. *rolls away*


	4. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learned something that may or may not be valuable in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to to thank everyone who read, left kudos and all that jazz in my work. I really thought no one would read it.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and this is still Levi's POV

Hanji noticed my distress and immediately go into action.

“Ah! Erwin, we have a gift for you. We’ll just get it okay? We forgot it in my car.” Hanji immediately pushed me to the exit onto the parking lot.

I am just in a daze. I can’t even think properly. I am just walking aimlessly until we reached Hanji’s car, she opened the door and lets me sit in the passenger seat. I don’t care even if it’s filthy. Knowing Hanji, the car must be loaded with crap. I just need something to rest on.

“Levi…”

“I… I’m fine.” I can’t see everything is blurry. _Am I crying? Crap. I haven’t cried for a long time._

“No, you’re not.”

“I said I’m fine! Fuck off! I… I’ll be f-fine. Just… g-give me a sec and we’ll go back.” I am shaking, panting and a crying mess.

“No, we’ll go home. I’ll drive you. You’re not fine Levi this is literally the first time I see you breakdown like that. I’m worried.”

I look up. “No, we’ll go back. – regaining my composure a little – Everyone back there knows my p-past relationship with Eren. They’ll get suspicious.”

“Are you freaking serious?! You’re more worried about what they will think about you?  Fucking stand down from your thrown Levi and lower your pride!”

“My pride is the only thing left of me! I can’t let it go! Eren is fucking married and I don’t have anyone. I… I thought I got over him Hanji. I fucking thought I was the one who let him go!” I am losing my composure again. This is not the Levi I know. He’s strong, stoic and cold not fragile and weak. _Pathetic._  I hate myself for crying like a bitch.

I hear Hanji sigh. I just sat there trying to stable my breathing for a few minutes.

“Ok. But if you’ll breakdown again I’ll drag you home whether you like it or not.” I nodded.

She gave me a box of tissue and some clean wipes. Now that I’ve calmed down I feel filthy from all the tears and snot in my face. _Disgusting._ I immediately cleaned my face and threw the tissue away. After I was done, we took the Hanji’s gift, or should I say gifts, from the back of the car and went back to the restaurant.

I was actually thankful that Hanji forgot her stupid, unnecessarily numerous gifts. Now, we have a reason why we took so long to get back inside.

 

 

When we got back, (Hanji went in first) a toddler ran past me, I almost tripped while trying to balance all three boxes on my hands. Good thing I have fast reflexes and stopped just in time before any of the gifts fall down.

“Shit!” mumbling to myself. _Shitty brat._

“I-I’m sorry…” A breathless woman followed the child. And what do you know? This world is just getting shitty by the minute, its Mrs. Jaeger. _Ouch_. I grunted in response. Not really expecting to find my voice not without lashing insults to her.

“… She can be handful at times especially if she’s in a new environment.” She laughed. I rolled my eyes. She laughs again. I raised an eyebrow at her. _What the hell is this woman laughing about?_ I put aside the boxes to the nearest table.

“Eren was right. You’re funny.”

_The hell is she talking about. I am in no way fun…W-wait? Eren talked about me?_

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Levi. I heard so much about you. I’m Charis.” I noticed that she didn’t hold out her hand for a handshake like normal shitty people who thinks their hands are clean. I realized that she knows about my issues with cleanliness.

“You know..." She paused. I could see her inner turmoil but it's short lived. 

"...Rena is not Eren’s biological daughter. I was already pregnant when we met.”

I was surprised by the revelation but kept my face neutral. It’s not that hard when your born with it. _  
_

“What are you talking about, woman? And why are you telling me this?”

She shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.” She smiled walking past me, leaving me confused.

 

_The hell just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. well. well. The plot continues.


	5. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Levi left with Hanji and some more.

Eren’s POV

 

Everyone is silent after Levi and Hanji left. I can’t really blame them. Almost everyone inside knows my past relationship with Levi and some of them thought that we’ll end up with each other.

 

Honestly, my heart raced when I saw Levi in the room. It’s like my eyes immediately found him despite the crowd. I felt a twinge of guilt. Although Charis knows everything about my past, even my relationship Levi for that is the condition she gave me before we got married, I still feel guilty for I know – when I saw Levi again – that he never left my heart. I still love him even though I am married now. He is my first love after all. He’s the person that I want to be with even as friends.

 

_Yes. Being friends is enough._

 

“Eren…” Charis whispered. I turned to face her. “…are you okay?”

I smiled. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She smiled back.

“C’mon, I’ll take Rena. Go talk to your sister, you don’t get to talk to her often enough.” She took Rena out of my arms and started walking away.

I turned to Mikasa and Erwin who was standing in front of me.

“I’ll go find mom so we could start.” Erwin said and left.

Silently he’s giving us – siblings – a chance to catch up with each other.

 

“So, how’s the married life?” Mikasa asked.

“It’s fine. Rena can be a brat sometimes but she’s lovely. They are my joys, you know.”

Mikasa nodded. “How about Charis, is she better?”

I am nervous suddenly. I always get nervous when people ask how Charis is. I willed it away and answered. “She’s fine. She’s responding to treatment. Sometimes I can’t see her because she needs to be isolated but she’s fighting well.”

“Good.”

“Also, we’re moving back here. The business firm I’m working at just opened a new branch here and since this is my hometown they sent me here to manage it. I’ll be busier but the pay is higher. I’m hoping you could take care of her, if I’m not around?”

Mikasa was surprised by the request but she smiled genuinely and nodded. By then, Erwin called all of the guests to the table.

 

Walking side by side with Mikasa, I asked her. “Where’s Armin?”

“He can’t come. There’s a problem with the lab he’s working at and they need him there.” I nodded.

I know that Armin is working in a lab of something I don’t understand but I kind of wanted to meet him and talk to him. It's been a long time. Although I usually talk to him on the phone, talking with your friends face-to-face is way better. And we have so much to catch up.

“I should call him tomorrow.”

“You should.”

 

\------

 

Levi’s POV

 

When dinner started half of the time people are gushing about Eren getting married and how cute their baby, Rena, is. I tuned out most of the conversations, though.  The other half is spent with planning for Erwin and Mikasa’s wedding and opening of gifts for the couple. It was a long night but eventually, it ended.

 

I didn’t have any other breakdown. And I get to see Eren smile and laugh. He’s happy, I could see it. It hurts to see them (Eren and Charis) looking like a happy family but I’ll live.

 

I drove home pondering tonight’s events. _I still can’t believe that Eren is married!_ If that simple silver wedding band is not enough of a proof then I don’t know shit.

 

_And he’s married to a strange woman at that! It’s like she’s the calm, not-so-crazy version of Hanji._

 

Then there’s the revelation that Rena is not really Eren’s daughter. _What the hell is going on?_

 

I remember my conversation with Erwin that night before Eren arrived. The way he looks at me as if he knows something.

_“We’re waiting for Eren and ahh… his other guests to arrive.”_

 

Then it hit him, fucking Erwin knows about it. That shitty eyebrows poor excuse of a friend knows that Eren is married and he didn’t say anything to me! _I sure hope he’ll have explosive diarrhea._

 

I arrived home, stripped off my suit and took a shower. I went to my unusually big bed still a little confused.

 

_Maybe Eren and I could still be friends?_ I scoff at my own thinking. _I would be happy if that will happen though._

 

Thinking about me and Eren being friends and Erwin having explosive diarrhea sent me to a dreamless yet restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Erwin knows that Eren is married but he doesn't know who. The reason why he didn't tell it to Levi is... well you just need to wait and see in the future chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, Charis is sick that's why she's pale.
> 
> *flies away*


	6. Something Went Terribly Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer but I changed my mind.
> 
> Also, WOAH! A thousand hits?! Is this really happening?! This is not a dream right?!

“Are you sure you’re okay here with Rena?”

Charis rolled her eyes and tries to straighten out Eren’s sweater. “Yes, I’m fine. Mikasa will be arriving any minute now, so fly away or you’ll be late…” Tapping Eren’s chest. “…Rena, say goodbye to your dad!”

Rena is watching her favorite show on TV. Good thing they have cable in the hotel room they are currently occupying. At least, Rena won’t get bored. When she heard her mother, she immediately ran and hugged Eren’s leg.

Eren picked her up and kissed her. She giggled. “Bye, papa.”

“Be a good girl to your mom and your aunt okay?”

“Yep!” At that he put her down and she ran back in front of the TV sitting comfortably far from the TV.

“I’m going.” Referring to Charis and kisses her cheeks.

Eren is always reluctant in leaving Charis alone with Rena but he knows that if he voices out his concern he’ll get a smack in the head by his wife.

 

When Eren was out of the building he called Armin informing him that he’s going to their meeting place. And started going towards a small café near the hotel he’s staying at. He still has a few minutes to spare so he slowed down his pace and enjoyed the scenery.

He missed this town and the memories with it. Some of them are worth not remembering but he knows that this town is part of him already. This is where he grew up, where he met Armin, Mikasa, Levi and everyone he knows.

He arrived at the café settling down in an empty table near the window. The weather is perfect, not too hot and a little bit cloudy that covers the sun at times.

10 minutes later, Armin enters the café and looks around a bit until he spots Eren and sits on the chair opposite to Eren’s.

 

 

\-------

 

 

Just minutes after Eren left Mikasa called, telling her she’s going up to their hotel room. By that time, Rena is already prepared to go outside. They are planning to go to the park that has a playground. I’m sure Rena will love it there.

We arrived at the playground 15 minutes later. And Rena immediately dashed towards the swing and later on playing with the other children.

Mikasa and I talked about mundane things in life. I learned that she and Erwin got close because of Eren and Levi breaking up and that she was actually opposed to Eren marrying me but Eren talked her into accepting it. I was not surprised, if I were her I would oppose, too.

Likewise, Mikasa learned more about Charis as they talk. She learned that she studied creative writing in a small college up north; she wants to be a writer but never got a break. The world is truly cruel. Eren doesn’t want her to work in her previous job anymore so she’s working instead as an article writer in an online magazine. The pay is not enough to make a living but Eren is more at peace with her working at home than stressing her body when working outside.

We talked a lot that we didn’t notice Rena running with another toddler towards the street. Charis is the one to notice first and immediately ran toward her child. _Damn, she’s fast for a sick woman._ She saw a car closing on the kids. She ran.

There’s a screeching sound of the car trying to stop, screaming and crying.

When Mikasa arrived at the scene, Charis is already lying unconsciously on the street while Rena's crying from being thrown to the side with a scrape on her knees and elbows. The other kid is crying too but both kids don’t have any serious injuries.

 

 

\-------

 

 

“Yeah, that’ll be a big help dude. Call me if you do find a good apartment. Near the hospital would be better.”

“Sure, just leave it to me. By the way, how’s your wife? Rena is already 3 years old right?”

Before Eren can answer, his phone rang loudly. He took it out of his pocket and saw Mikasa’s number.

“Sis, what’s – he answered smiling; his mood changed immediately, panic is evident in his eyes – What?! Where are you right now? Which hospital?! I’m coming over there right now.”

He faced a confused Armin. “What’s wrong?” Armin asked worriedly.

“Charis got into an accident.” At that they immediately left for the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what would happen next?


	7. Someone Call The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charis is unconscious in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's the doctor?
> 
>  
> 
> Trivia: I am a Registered Nurse.

Eren's POV

 

I literally jumped out of the car and sprinted once we arrived at the hospital.

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Please be okay… please…_

 

“Where’s my wife, Charis Jaeger?!” I half-shouted to the receptionist. Armin’s jogging to catch up to me.

The receptionist typed and clicked something in the computer and turned to him. “She’s in the emergency room, the corridor to the right.” I sprint walk towards the emergency room.

“Thanks.” Armin answered breathlessly and follows Eren to the same direction.

 

Eren arrived at the Emergency Room.

“Where’s Charis Jaeger?!” he frantically asked to the nurse working. The nurse immediately walked and signaled for them to follow.

“She’s here. She’s still unconscious but the resident doctor will be here to explain further about her condition, shortly. Please Wait.” At that the nurse smiled empathically and left us.

I looked at Charis’ bruised up body. I felt anger but mostly towards myself. I shouldn’t have left her.

 

_Relax, Eren. She won’t be happy if she wakes up to you looking like a crap._

 

 

 

“Eren” I whipped my head towards the source of the voice that sultry and deep familiar voice.

“Levi.”

“Uh… I-I’ll go look for Mikasa and Rena.” Armin exited.

“That’s Doc Levi to you brat. – I rolled my eyes, he clicked his tongue – I’m her doctor in case you’re wondering. She has a concussion on her left side of the head. She will have headaches and dizziness for a few days but according to the CT scan, she’ll be fine.”

I sighed in relief. _Thank God._

“T-thanks Levi” Levi nodded and continued.

“There might be bruising in her left side arm, so a cold compress will be good for her. But what I’m concern about is the bruise I saw in her back. –we moved closer to Charis and turned her to her right carefully, Levi lifted up the back of her hospital gown – This bruise is a day or two old so this is not a result of the accident…”

He showed me the bluish purple bruise. I swallowed. I was surprised. I don’t know about this bruise. She didn't tell me anything.

“… that’s not all. I saw a sign of infection. If you’ll touch her neck, her lymph nodes are swollen. And these are not the result of a minor accident.” He looked at me. Those deep eyes made me nervous.

I can’t look at him directly but I answered, “Y-yeah, okay. Thanks. When can we take her home?  Can she handle an hour and a half ride?”

“She can but you need to let her see a doctor for her other symptoms.”

“Oh… Okay. I’ll remember that.”

“If she wakes up, call me and we’ll see if she’s fit to go home.”

I nod.

 

When Levi left, I let out my breath that I didn’t know I was holding. My heart was racing. I was not expecting to see Levi in this hospital.

I grabbed a chair and sat beside Charis and her sleeping figure. I looked at her and prayed for her to be alright.

Moments later, Armin arrived telling me that Mikasa and Rena are outside. He volunteered to watch Charis while I go outside.

 

 

I saw Mikasa sitting on a bench with Rena, with a few bandages in her arms and leg, sleeping in her arms. _Probably got tired from crying_. She noticed me and I made my way to her.

“Eren, I’m sorry. I didn’t watch them more carefully.” I shook my head. This is not Mikasa’s fault. It was an accident.

“Just tell me what happened?”

She told me everything that happened. She asked about my wife’s condition and I told her she’s fine. I didn’t tell her that Levi is her doctor. She had enough stress for one day.

Now we just need to wait for Charis to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She'll not die.... yet.


	8. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will update later. I am so excited as to what will happen. You don't even know!!!!!  
> I will explain some things before we continue.

A few explanations:

1\. There are different kinds of doctor depending on their specialty. It means that you're doctor in the Emergency Room will not be the same doctor when your transferred in a ward or a Private Room. The medical professionals just communicate their findings to each other and leave it to the new doctor to take over the case. So, in this case, Levi is Charis' doctor only in the Emergency Room. If and only if Charis will be transferred to a private room she'll have a different doctor. I purposely made this so.

2\. Mikasa forgot to tell the nurses, when they went to the hospital after the accident, about Charis' condition. With all the stress of the accident, her worries about Eren taking the news and Rena crying in her arms she forgot to tell that Charis has a condition. That's why Levi doesn't know about her Past Medical History.

3\. Remember that they are not from that City. The city where Mikasa and the others are living is a different city from where Eren and Charis are living.

 

 

Why am I telling you these? Because it will play an important role (maybe) in the future chapters. These are just minor details that a person might overlook.

Why am I updating fast? Because I can't freaking get it out in my head! Like, while I'm washing the dishes I could think of possible scenarios that might happen and I get excited.

I can't stop writing! And once I finish writing a chapter I am also excited for the readers to read it.

That's it.

 

I'll update Later.

 

*Flies Away*


	9. Doctor Levi To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is the best doctor but the worst in comforting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine Levi spazzing over Eren?
> 
>  
> 
> Do you know the word spazzing? No? Oh okay.
> 
> It means freaking out due to heightened emotions.

Levi’s POV

 

An ambulance came and the medical team immediately moved into action. When the patient was transferred to the hospital bed I immediately asked the nurses in charge.

“What’s the status?”

“Patient’s name is Charis Jaeger, female 25 years old. She’s involved in a traffic accident, unconscious when the ambulance arrived. She’s been unconscious for 20 minutes now. A second-degree abrasion is found in the left parietal lobe, first-degree abrasion on the left side of her body. Breathing and all vitals are stable. No possible fracture noted. She came here with her daughter, Rena Jaeger, 3 years old with a first-degree abrasion in her elbow and knees.”

Once I saw the face of the patient I instantly recognized her. She’s Eren’s wife. _How could_ _I forget?_

 

Doctors are not supposed to take care of the patients they know as their relationship with the patient might cloud his/her judgment but then, it’s not like I personally know her so I continued to assess her. I ordered a CT scan for her brain and other laboratories. I need to be thorough mainly because it’s my job but partially because she’s related to Eren and even though I won’t admit it I’d do anything for him and everyone he loves.

 

After I’m done doing all I can to ensure her safety, I went outside her bed space to find her daughter. I found her crying on a bed while a nurse is trying to comfort her and treating her wounds. I made my way through them.

 

“I’ll take care of this.” I said to the nurse. The nurse nodded and I bended my knees to face the kid on eye-level. While I was cleaning and wrapping her wounds, I spoke to her.

“Oi brat, your mom is okay…” she lifted her head. Recognition is in her eyes. “ … I am her doctor and I’m the best doctor here so she’ll be fine. She’s just asleep now.”

She stopped crying. “T-thanks Doctor Lebi.” rubbing her arm to her face full of tears and snot. I shivered. _Disgusting._ I took a tissue on a counter and gave it to her.

“Don’t rub your snot with your arms brat, it’s dirty. Use this.” The child took it from him. I’m surprised at how obedient this child is. I can see that she’s scared of me but she still follows order. _She’s a good kid._

 

 

30 minutes later Eren charged into the Emergency Room asking where his wife is. I saw him frantically asking where she is. My heart ached to see him like that but my heart also raced when I saw him. A blush threatens to come out when I realized I’m staring at him. I turned away and went to my office.

_I need to calm down._

The nurse unfortunately found me almost immediately and asked me to come with her about the new patient. I took a deep breath and walked towards Eren.

 

 _Badump. Badump. Badump_.

 

“Eren” I called to him. _Crap,it sounded gentler than I wanted to._

“Levi.” He answered. My heat skipped a beat. _Fuck, I feel like teenage girl with a big ass crush._

“Uh… I-I’ll go look for Mikasa and Rena.” _Armin’s here?_   I didn’t even see the guy standing there.

I faced Eren once Armin was out of sight.

“That’s Doc Levi to you brat. – He rolls his eyes, I click my tongue – I’m her doctor in case you’re wondering. She has a concussion on her left side of the head. She will have headaches and dizziness for a few days but according to the CT scan, she’ll be fine.”

He heard Eren sighed in relief.

“T-thanks Levi” I nodded and continued.

 

 _Badump. Badump. Badump_.

 

“There might be bruising in her left side arm, so a cold compress will be good for her. But what I’m concern about is the bruise I saw in her back. –we moved closer to Charis and I turned her to her right and lifted up the back of her hospital gown – This bruise is a few days old so this is not the result of the accident. That’s not all. I saw a sign of infection. If you’ll touch her neck, her lymph nodes are swollen. And these are not the result of a minor accident.” I dared to look at him. These kinds of bruises are not normal. There are no signs of trauma, just bruises. And it might be caused by an entirely different problem.

My breath hitched when I saw his teal-green eyes. It was a mistake to look in his eyes. I can see all the emotions swirling around his beautiful eyes. My heart ached because you could see the worry and the love for the unconscious girl in his eyes. I won’t admit it but at that moment I wished it was me who is unconscious.

 “Y-yeah, okay. Thanks. Can we take her home?  Can she handle an hour and a half ride?” he asked.

“She can but you need to let her see a doctor for her other symptoms.”

“Oh… Okay. I’ll remember that.”

I need to walk away now or else my feelings will burst like fucking damn and that won’t be good for either of us. So I said.

“If she wakes up, call me and we’ll see if she’s fit to go home.”

I didn’t wait for him to answer and quickly walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awkward in cursing.


	10. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi and Eren are awkward and someone is enjoying the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little tiny bit short. I had fun writing this.

It was around 2 hours after that Charis finally woke up. Eren is beside her while Armin, Mikasa is taking care of Rena outside so as not to stress the kid. I would prefer for Rena to go home with Mikasa first but the kid would throw a tantrum whenever she hears the word home.

 

I hurriedly walked outside and inform the nurse to inform Levi that Charis has woken up.

“Charis, you okay hon?”

Charis nodded. “I feel like a car bumped into me. I feel crappy.”

I shook my head and smiled, “You’re fine now and that’s what matters…” she smiled. “…Do you know how worried I am?! I almost freaked the nurses out. And then Levi said you have this bruise on your back that that’s not part of the accident, care to explain why you didn’t tell me about it.”

“Well – looking at her left side trying to avoid my judging stare but failing miserably – Levi is here?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you dare try to change the subject, Charis.” I tried putting venom in my voice.

I could see in her face she’s reluctant to answer.

“I…I just noticed it yesterday night but you were sleeping so I didn’t wake you up. And eventually, I forgot tell you about it?”

I sighed. I’m pretty sure she’s just making excuses but there are also times that she really forgets about things.

“As long as you’re fine then I’m fine.” I kissed her forehead and smiled. She smiled back.

 

 

 

“Ehem.” I was startled and immediately straightened my back. It’s like were caught doing something illegal. There, I saw Levi with his usual bored expression carrying a clipboard.

 

Eren blushed.

 

Levi cleared his throat.

 

Charis giggled.

 

“Mrs. Jaeger, according to the tests your fine and can go home anytime now…” The married couple both sighed and relaxed “…But your lab shows that you have high WBC count which means you’re undergoing an infection. Your lymph nodes are swollen along with a bruise in your back. I suggest you get that checked up. Or I could refer you to – “ Charis cut Levi off.

“No, it’s okay. We already have a doctor in our hometown. We just have to call him. I’ve been his patient for 2 years now. So….Thanks for the offer though.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Ok…”He turned to Eren. “… You can go home now. Make sure to take care of your wife brat.”

Eren gave him an awkward smile.

Charis giggled again. Both men looked at her.

“You two are so awkward it’s so fun to watch.” She giggled again. Eren blushed.

“Tch. We’re not some actors in a shitty TV sitcom, woman. Take care not to be in an accident again, got it?” Charis nodded as an answer. “I’ll leave you two be. Excuse me.” At that Levi left.

 

After dressing up and processing everything that was needed to be done. The two of them slowly walked towards the benches where Armin, Mikasa and Rena are playing a game. Mikasa noticed us first and stood up informing Rena that her parents are here. Rena almost instantly twirled around and ran towards his mom and dad.

“Papa! Mama!” Eren picked her up since Charis is still weak from the accident.

“I’m sorry that we caused you trouble.” Charis spoke referring to both Armin and Mikasa. Both smiled and shook their head.

“We are family, we need to stick together.”

Then Eren interjected. “Now, how about some food I’m starving!” At that Rena got excited and started dragging her parents towards the exit.


	11. Treatment - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charis goes to the hospital again and meets someone.

That very same night Eren called Charis’ doctor about the new bruises they found on her back. Eren is actually worried for it’s been awhile that Charis is in remission. While most remissions are permanent, he thinks Charis’ is telling him otherwise. The doctor told him that Charis might need another cycle of chemotherapy and since they’re planning to move out the doctor suggested that they should let Charis stay in her current location and have her treatment over here.

It would mean that Eren might need to leave Charis for a few weeks while he will prepare all the necessary things for them to move out and settle in this city. Next, he needs to find a place for Rena to stay. He can’t just bring her for he’ll be busy.

He decided for Charis to stay here and let Rena stay at Mikasa’s. He already called Mikasa and she’s glad she could help. He also called Armin telling him the situation and that they need to find the perfect apartment to settle in.

Lastly, he called Dr. Hannes, her mother’s doctor when she had cancer before she died. He knows Charis will be safe in his hands. Everything is already set and all that he needs to do now is tell Charis everything about his plan.

 

The next morning Eren is already preparing to go back while Charis and Rena are preparing to move and stay in Mikasa’s house for a while. They already talked about everything and Charis agreed to it so all he had to do is drive them to Mikasa’s house to drop off Rena and go meet Dr. Hannes.

“Rena, baby, you need to stay with Aunt Mikasa for a while okay? Mama will be back after I meet with Dr. Hannes and then we could play.” Charis assured her child.

It hurts for her not to be with her daughter always but they have too as it is required to be isolated during the treatment. And the medicines that are given to her are harmful to a child’s body. She just can’t let that happen.

The child nodded. “What about Papa?”

“He needs to go back to the house and get our things so that we could live here. Then we would be near Aunt Mikasa and Uncle Armin. Does that sound good?”

“M-hmm, how about Dr. Lebi? Is he near too?” Everyone was surprised with her question even Eren who’s just listening to their conversation.

“Uh, I don’t know where Dr. Levi lives baby but I guess his near too.” She offered a smile to her daughter who smiled backed at her.

“Cmon, kiss mama and papa so that we could go and be safe okay?” Rena kissed Charis then Eren and ran to her Aunt Mikasa and waved good bye to her parents.

 

“Are you ready?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

When they arrived at the hospital, they went to Dr. Hannes office and talked about the upcoming treatment that Charis is about to go. She needs to stay for more or less a month or if her general health is better she could continue her treatment at home.

\------

It’s been two weeks since Charis began her treatment in the very same hospital where she was admitted after the accident. She sometimes talks to Rena thru video calls if she’s not too sick to talk. Mostly, she’s just in her room violently vomiting and just feeling very sick because of the medicine. 

Today is one of the days where she feels better and sneaks out of her room into the usually empty stairwell.

She’s debating with herself if she should get a haircut because her hair is starting to fall out. She wants to talk to Eren but she knows that her husband is busy so she decided against it.

She likes the stairwell here in this particular hospital. Its wall is a glass and has a good view of the city. She’s practically enjoying the city’s skyline right now will nursing a hot drink in her hands when she heard clacking of shoes going up the stairs.

The sound of the shoes stopped and she looked at her left. She’s surprised to see a surprised face of none other than Dr. Levi.

She smiled.


	12. Treatment - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Charis had a heart-to-heart talk. Not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why I didn't make Levi as Charis' doctor.

“What’s up, doc?” Charis greeted Levi with a smile.

 

“You know – Levi made his way towards her – this is the last place I expected for us to meet.”

 

Charis chuckled.

 

“Same here. So, what brings you here in this empty stairwell doc?”

 

“The quietness and the skyline, how about you? What are YOU doing here?”

 

Charis looked at the skyline and smiled sadly. There’s a short pause before she answered.

 

“I am here for chemo and all that shit…” She looked at Levi “… I have Leukemia but I guess you already knew that.”

 

Levi shook his head. “No but I have my suspicions.”

 

Silence overtook both of them as they look outside. It was not an awkward silence but rather a comfortable one. As if they have a mutual understanding about their situation.

 

“Where’s Eren?” asked Levi.

 

“Home. He’s transferring back here thus we’re moving too. There’re a lot of things going on in his transfer and promotion plus we need to find a house here too. So he’s back there processing all the crap.”

 

Levi nodded in understanding.

 

“How long have you been here?” Even Levi is surprised at how he’s the one initiating a conversation. He’s not a people person and initiating conversation for him is as awkward as a deformed shit in the toilet.

 

“Hmm… About 2 weeks now. How about you sit down with me?”

 

Levi scoffed. “On the floor? No way woman, do you know how many dirt, spit, and shit is on the floor?”

 

Charis laughed. “Germs are just found in the book Levi, you can’t see them.”

 

“Yes but you still get diarrhea.” Charis laughed. Levi almost smiled; it came out as a smirk.

 

_Shit. I’m starting to like this girl._

 

“But seriously Levi, what are you doing here? This place is a little far from the emergency room.”

 

Levi sighed. “Some fuckers fucked inside the sleeping quarters. It smells like sex and I don’t want to touch their fluids. Disgusting!…” Levi shivered in disgust when he came there and found it messy like we-had-sex-everywhere messy. “… This is the second place that I go to if I want some quiet time with no semen plastered in the freaking wall.”

 

Charis laughed so hard. She’s clutching to her stomach gasping for breath. Levi just stood there with a smirk in his mouth.

 

“You… you… I-I can’t.” she laughed again.

 

“You’re easily amused huh.” Levi said uninterestingly but with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

 

Charis took deep breaths before she answered and smiled.

 

“Well, with all the shit I’m going through the only way to piss “fate” off is to laugh at everything it throws at you. We all die Levi I’m just going to go first and I will welcome death gladly.”

 

Levi scowled.

 

“Eren won’t be happy with that you know.”

 

“I know that’s why we keep it a secret. The first time I discovered I have cancer I already accepted that I may or may not die. All I can do is believe on my own abilities and decide on a choice I would regret least.”

 

“The fuck are you spouting nonsense about? Where did that even come from?”

 

“Really? I thought it would fit perfectly. Hmm, it’s from an anime Attack on Titan. You should watch it Levi. The main characters look like you and Eren. Even your names are the same!! It’s so cool! Maybe you know the maker of that anime because it’s a huge coincident that you have same name and similar faces! I totally-”

 

“Stop…” Levi can sense a headache coming. “… you totally sound like Hanji right now. Just – “

 

“Yes, sir!” Charis stood up and placed her right fist in her chest and her left hand on her back.

 

Levi facepalmed. _What the fuck is wrong with this woman?_

 

Charis grinned. At that moment, the stairwell door opened and revealed a worried nurse.

 

“There she is! I found her!” the nurse shouted.

 

“Oops, better head back now. Bye, Levi. Nice talking to you.” At that Charis exited and followed the nurse scolding her.

 

Levi is left there debating if he likes or hates the girl. What Levi didn’t know is that it was Charis’ way of changing the subject and avoiding awkward crying moments. Charis wants to be strong until the very last moment.


	13. Say, "I love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is alone for the first time in 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter. The second part is Charis' POV.
> 
> I will take a break for the rest of the weekend. I have a cold right now.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and there might be some mistakes. Please do tell me, I just wrote this and posted it. I'm too weak to read it all again.

Eren opened the door to his apartment. He felt alone when he opened it and found that no one was waiting for him. He felt empty for the 1st time in 3 years.  He felt silly because he didn’t notice how deep his wife and daughter’s impact in his life is.

He turned on the lights and looked around the empty house. Their living room consists of a couch and two chairs in each wall with a TV on a shelf in the middle wall, a coffee table in the middle of the living room. He put aside his wallet.

He went to the kitchen to check if there’s some food he could cook. Their kitchen is connected to the dining room with no division. He opened the fridge and found some frozen pizza, put it in an oven and set it in a few minutes. He then went to the bedroom and stripped off to take a short shower. He felt sticky and dirty from a long day going all over the town. He’ll call Charis later after he eats his dinner.

After the shower and dinner he sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone. He dialed Charis’ number and waited for her to answer. He didn’t wait very long.

“Hello?”

“Hey babe, how are you? I just came back from work.”

“I’m fine. You know the usual, throwing up, getting bald and feeling sick.”

Eren chuckled. “I really don’t know where you find the energy to joke around.”

“I’m born with it, babe. I’m just full of energy I can’t handle it.” Eren laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I know you rolled your eyes Eren.” Eren laughed more.

“Just a few days more and I’ll be there okay? Maybe by that time we can move into our new house.”

“Uhuh, copy that over. Go call Rena too, she misses you.”

“How about you didn’t you miss me?”

“Oh, you don’t even know!!” Charis laughed. He noticed that her laugh is labored he frowned.

“You’re really okay right?”

“Yes, Eren I’m fine. Go call Rena before her bedtime. Coz it’s time for my bedtime too. I’m a little weak right now.”

“Okay….” Eren paused. He’s always hesitating to say those 'three' words. He’s afraid that Charis might not take him seriously. He has this nagging feeling that if he will not say anything he won’t have another chance.

 “…I-I love you ok and I miss you. So take care and don’t sneak out. I know you sneak out sometimes.”

Charis was silent for a while. Eren’s heart is beating so hard in his ribcage.

“I love you too Eren. Take care okay? And see you soon.”

“Uggh… Uhuh.” Charis laughed.

“Oh, Eren you’re so cute! Call Rena okay, call me tomorrow if you have time.”

“…Okay.” Eren can’t wipe off the smile on his face when he hung up the phone and slept that night.

 

\------

 

_“Happy Birthday to You_  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Rena  
Happy First Birthday to You…”

_Charis blew the candle for Rena while Eren is clapping along with the other three guests, Bert, Reiner and Annie. All of them are my coworkers in the supermarket I’m working at. It’s a very simple gathering. We only have a cake, pizza, ice cream and birthday hats._

_I sliced the cake and gave it to everyone one by one._

_“Eren, can you please get Rena’s milk please?” I asked as I was holding Rena._

_“Ok.” Then he went to fetch the baby bottle in the back I brought earlier._

_“How about you two get married?” asked Bert._

_“Yeah, you two is already acting like a married couple.” said Reiner. Annie only nodded._

_Eren blushed. “What?!”_

_I laughed.“I think the three of you should get married. You are practically inseparable trio.”_

_“Don’t change the subject Charis.”_

_I smiled and shake my head. “Nope, not happening. Last time I checked Eren is gay.”_

_Eren blushed again. “W-wha… Charis! ”_

_The trio was surprised by my revelation. Reiner and Annie took out a few bills and handed it to Bert._

_“I-I like women too y-you know! And what the hell? Were you betting on me?” Eren stammered._

_This time Bert pulled out a few more bills and gave it to Annie. Eren’s eyes widened. I just laughed._

_Later that evening, as we were cleaning the kitchen, I spoke to Eren._

_“Eren, I think I’m going to die…” Eren laughed in disbelief. “… Eren! I’m serious. Look at me…” He stopped cleaning the dishes and faced me. “…I have cancer. I have Leukemia.”_

_Eren’s smile faded and frowned._

_“That’s not funny Charis. You are healthy as a horse.”_

_“C’mon Charis. Don’t do this to me. What are you on about?” Eren laughed nervously._

_My face remained passive until I can’t take it anymore. I cried, tears streaming down my face. I can’t stop crying. My knees buckled and I sank on the kitchen floor. Eren hugged me._

_“I-I don’t know what to do._   _I-I am going to die._ _W-what would h-happen to Rena after I die? Will she go to the orphanage? Will the Child Services take her? I can’t Eren. I can’t let strangers raise my child!” I continued to cry._

_Eren hugged me tighter. “Shh…” I cried more._

_We were silent for a long time until I calmed down. I clung to him as if my life depended on him._

_“How about we get married?” Eren said._

_My eyes widened. “W-what? No, Eren. No. You have someone you love. I-I can’t…” Eren cut her off._

_“If we get married, I can adopt Rena as my own daughter and take care of her until she grows up. I can take care of you, too. You are important to me Charis. You and Rena have given me great happiness that I can’t just leave you alone. Or suffer alone. I’m here. Let me help.”_

_“Eren… No… You don’t need to do this…” I whispered._

_“The more you say no, the more I’m determined to do this. Let me take care of you, of Rena.”_

_I looked into his eyes. And I just can’t say no. “O-okay. I’m sorry…” I cried again._

_Eren called Armin the very next day telling him that he’s getting married. I didn’t listen to their conversation. I am too ashamed. Ashamed that Eren would marry me even though I know that unknowingly he’s waiting for someone. Then he called Mikasa next. He was nervous and they argued for a while but I guess she was okay with it after a while._

_After a month, Mikasa, Armin, Rena, Eren and I are all in front the judge. Eren said his vows first._

_“I am a broken man but I am willing to give you what’s left of my heart and will take care of you and Rena all the days of our life. Whatever will happen, I will never leave you. And I will love you for the rest of my life.”_

_My heart ached because I know he doesn’t love me. I said my vows next._

_“Eren, I love you. You have given me this chance and I will shamefully take it. I promise I will be a good wife and fill you with love together with Rena. I will make you happy. I will never give up for all of us until... until the day I die.” I ended up crying all throughout the ceremony._

_We exchanged rings and kissed. I hugged him. Then I faced Mikasa and Armin, I reluctantly hugged them but they hugged me back warmly. It was the most painful yet the happiest day of my life._

Charis’ eyes snapped open. Her heart is beating hard against my chest. It was hard to breathe.

_Is that a dream? No. It was a memory._

She smiled when she remembered what Eren said last night.

_“I-I love you ok…”_

“I love you too, Eren.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried, did you cry?
> 
>  
> 
> Charis is good in changing the subjects, isn't she?


	14. Say, "I'm Sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update everyone! Enjoy.

Levi, Erwin and Hanji met in a shop one day. He really hated it when the two decides to meet just before his shift. He has a 48-hour shift and he knows it’s going to be hell.

What irritates him more is he’s the first one to arrive and now he needs to wait for them.

 _Great._ Levi thought.

Hanji and Erwin is not late, Levi is just too early. So even if it annoys him to no end he waited, impatiently.

He ordered a coffee for himself while he waits for the other two. He didn’t need to wait for a long time for a loud ring of a bell made the heads of other customers turn around except for Levi. He exactly knew who’s causing a ruckus. Not a moment too soon a figure slipped down his booth. He looked up and saw Erwin and Hanji sitting down to their chairs opposite from him.

“Levi! Oh, our great Dr. Levi I heard that you saved someone’s wife in an accident!” Hanji exclaimed.

Erwin chuckled. Levi rolled his eyes and sighed. He’s not even surprised that these two knew. How did they know, he doesn’t know. When he got a phone call from Erwin to meet up he knew that they just want to gossip.

“Good Morning Levi.” Erwin greeted. _At least Erwin has the decency to greet you._ But it only annoyed Levi more.

“Tch. What’s so good in the morning?” He mumbled to himself but enough for the two of them to hear.

Erwin smiled and Hanji laughed. _Ugghh, so loud._

“So what happened? Did Eren see you? What did you talk about? Is there sparks? Is Charis Jealous? What happened, Levi?!” Hanji asked nonstop.

A headache is already forming from all of Hanji’s question and loudness. So he decides to make them wait longer for information.

“It’s funny how you’re asking about all that shit and not Charis’ condition you heartless shitty glasses.”

“I’m not! I already know that part!”

I raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you here?!”

“Easy. We want to know your reaction. Did you heart made a doki doki sound? Did you blush? Did you–”

“First of all, what the heck is doki doki? And I don’t need to tell you the detail of my reaction. Knowing you probably know that, too.”

“Of course, I just want to confirm it.”

Levi rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. “Ugghh, annoying… Of course I am surprised to see Eren there he even made quite a ruckus shouting at the nurses asking where his wife is. And it was annoying because he’s like that to her. And don’t talk to me that Eren has a right to worry blah blah. I know that’s why I remained passive the whole time. Understood? What else do you need?”

Hanji just wrote everything Levi said in her notebook. Erwin gave him an understanding look. He glared at him.

“You…” Levi started.

“Me?” Erwin answered acting innocence. _Fucking eyebrows._

“You knew that Eren got married and you didn’t say shit about it to me.”

Erwin sighed. He knew this was coming.

“You do know how scary Mikasa can be if she wanted to. And believe me she even threatened to break up with me if I tell another soul.”

“I don’t know, please do tell me Erwin.” Erwin sighed.

“I only knew that Eren got married but I didn’t know the face. Mikasa didn’t tell me any details even about her condition.”

“You two knew about her condition?” Levi glared, daring them to tell him if they withheld another information from him.

“I just knew it a few days ago when I asked why Rena is in her house.” Hanji just nodded and wrote something again. What is she writing? No one will ever know.

Levi sighed. “Well as much as I want to chit chat I actually have work to do so I’m going.” At that Levi stood up and went outside. His other friends didn’t try to get him back inside. They knew that Levi is finished talking to them.

 

\------

 

He went to work with a pounding headache and a scowl that can make little children cry. Even the nurses and patients are weary of his mood. He didn’t want to scare the patients but he can’t help it. He’s just plainly annoyed at everything.

When he took a break he unconsciously went to the empty stairwell. He was surprised when he arrived there and no one was around. He expected Charis to be there. _The hell is wrong with me._ After contemplating for a few moments he decided to find the girl than head back to the break room with annoying noisy people around.

He went to the door he last saw Charis came in. He turned around the corner and stopped at the sign. _I should’ve known._ He thought as he’s looking at the sign: Oncology Department

He walked towards the nurse station.

“Hey, I want to ask where the room of the patient Chrais Jaeger is.”

Now, Levi knows that he’s pretty popular in the hospital not only because of his good looks but mostly because of his dedication and achievement to work, and his scowl and shitty social attitude. He doesn’t need any introduction. Almost everyone knows him.

“Sure, doc…” The nurses checked something in the computer. “It’s in Rm319. It’s just the hall to the right doc.”

“Thanks.” At that he made his way to Charis’ room.

 

\------

 

Charis was in the toilet heaving all her breakfast and lunch when someone knocked and opened the door. She weakly stood up and went outside to see who visited her. She was surprised when she saw Levi wearing a mask so as not to spread germs inside the room. He spotted her and she smiled weakly.

She motioned for him to sit down and wait then went to brush her teeth. When she’s done she lied in her bed in a sitting position and faced Levi.

“What’s up, doc? How kind of you to visit me. Did you smell sex in the sleeping quarters again?”

Levi smirked. Charis can’t see it though.

“No. I’m just annoyed today. I’m here to be entertained.”

Charis feigned hurt by clutching her chest. “How dare you use me as a form of entertainment Levi?”

Levi just rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m here might as well talk to you.”

“You like to talk? With me?”

“Careful you’re starting to annoy me.”

Charis shrugged. “You came here in your own accord, so deal with it.”

Levi stared at her. “How are you?”

Charis was a little surprised by the question. She smiled. “I’m fine I just vomited my meal a while ago.”

“Ew. You brushed your teeth right?”

“Of course!” acting offended.

They were silent for a while when Charis took out her phone and showed it to Levi. He can’t see the picture properly so he dragged his chair and sat closer.

“Isn’t that the girl in Hunger Games?” Levi asked.

“Yes, what do you think about the hair? Would it suit me?”

Levi looked at the phone then to Charis then to the phone again. Levi shrugged. “‘tis fine.”

“What kind of answer is that? You’re a disappointment Levi. I should’ve asked Eren about it then.”

Levi scoffed. “He would just shrug and say you look okay with any hairstyle.”

Charis nodded and smiled. “You really know a lot about Eren.”

Levi was surprised. The two became quiet. Levi’s sitting there awkwardly.

Charis is just smiling at him. _She’s really a weird woman._

“Levi, do you still love Eren?” Charis asked shyly.

Now Levi is just speechless. _How will he answer the wife of his ex-boyfriend?_

“I know you still love him. I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at him when we’re in the emergency room. I know, because that’s how I look at Eren.”

“…Yes I still love him. I thought I got over him. I was hurt when he told everyone that you’re his wife.”

Charis lowered her head. “I wanted to say this for a long time now Levi… I’m sorry.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Why the hell are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything. If you weren’t there when he needs you I don’t know what would’ve happen to him.” _Now I know why I can’t really get mad at her. She was there with Eren when I was not. I gave up on him and now he has someone else._

“Even so, I am sorry. You can’t make me take it back.”

“What are you five?”

“Yes so just accept my apology it will make me die peacefully.”

“…” Levi looked away. “…My break is over. I’ll go now.”

“Oh, okay. Take care Levi.” Then Levi walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend it to end this way but whatever. See Ya~~~


	15. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realizes something. Charis is a sly woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my tooth extracted and it's very uncomfortable every time I talk, smile, or eat. Why am I telling you this? O.o
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was hard to write. Love is so complicated. It's annoying but you can't do anything to stop it.

Levi left the room with a heavy heart.

 _“Why is she apologizing to me, she did nothing wrong? To be honest, I should be thankful for her. I was the one who made Eren’s life miserable, she did the opposite. She gave Eren a reason to continue…to move on, to be happy.”_ Levi thought to himself.

He can’t understand her. Why is she apologizing to him? Why does he feel burdened by some point? He doesn’t do feelings, feelings are complicated and tiring. It causes him stress and makes him more vulnerable to other people.

Levi arrived at his office feeling more tired than usual. His worries were elevated somehow when he was busy attending patients. However, he knows that he had to deal with it one way or another.

And he was definitely dealing with it now that he had another break at his office. He doesn’t want to go outside or mingle with other people.

 

\------

 

_Almost immediately after the break up Levi went to study at a medical school as far as possible. A lot of people might say he’s ambitious or lucky or smart but in reality he’s just a coward who wants to run away from something or rather, from someone. Levi left Eren because he can’t commit his all and put all his trust to him. After they’ve been through he still can’t trust Eren fully much more if he surrendered his self to Eren all his life. It was unfair for Eren but he feels like he would just be deceiving Eren the rest of their life. Despite his strong front, he’s still a coward after all._

_It was a year after their break up when he met Nikolai. They didn’t have a legit relationship it was just an occasional hook up when he’s stressed up from school. Nikolai is a tall guy with brown long wavy hair with dark green eyes. Levi didn’t even notice Nikolai’s resemblance to Eren until Hanji pointed it out to him. At that moment, Levi cut off his whatever relationship with him. He wanted to move on but he’s always haunted by those pairs of green expressive eyes he’ll always love._

_After what happened with Nikolai, Levi decided to focus all his attention to his studies._

_Months passed by._

_Years passed by._

_Levi thought that he got over a certain brunet. Levi made himself believe that he doesn’t need Eren anymore and can go on with his life even if he’s alone most of the time._

_Throughout the years he felt lonely but pushed it at the back of his mind. He felt that something is always missing but he always ignores it. That’s why he doesn’t want to deal with emotions. It’s complicated and tiresome. His once cold self, melted with Eren’s love, became an ice as cold as Antarctica._

_He is so used to controlling and ignoring his emotions that he believed that if he sees Eren again he won’t feel anything. He was dead wrong._

 

Levi groaned. He does not like going down memory lane but it made him realize something.

He was the reason why Eren moved away to another town. He was the reason Eren was suffering for a long time. He is also the reason why Charis feels bad for marrying Eren. And all the while, Charis is the reason why Eren is going back in this town. She is the reason why Eren is happy. She’s also the reason why Levi feels bad if she will die.

 _I don’t deserve Eren._ _Heck, she doesn’t even deserve to die._

But Levi is selfish. Even if he doesn’t deserve any of his affections he wants to see him smile, to see him happy. He just wants to be near him, to be part of his life again.

 

 ------

 

Levi didn’t visit Charis for days. He doesn’t have any plans on going back there or talking to her but Charis is thinking otherwise.

One day he heard a knock on the door in his office.

“Come in.” he said without looking as to who it is. He assumed that it’s just one of the interns or nurses.

“What’s up, doc?”

Levi lifted his head instantly, surprised by his visitor. Charis entered his office wearing a patient gown that looks more like a pajama and a face mask to avoid infection. Her face is full of curiosity. Levi’s office is sparkling clean not one bit is not in its place even the stack of papers on his desk.

“What are you doing here?”

Charis shrugged. “I don’t know. You don’t visit me anymore. I thought you’re mad at me or something.”

 _“This woman is killing him. Is she dense or what?”_ Levi thought.

“I’m sorry if I upset you, Levi. I’m just bored and I want someone to talk to.”

“Then call Eren. I’m busy.”

Charis sighed. “He’s busy. And I don’t want Rena to see my face so sickly pale. I look like a zombie.”

“Go bother somebody else.”

“Can’t I just read a book here with you?”

Now it’s Levi’s turn to sigh. “Why are you here? Did you sneak up again?”

“No. I asked my doctor if I can go somewhere in the hospital to move my muscles. He said okay.”

“Then go walk somewhere else woman. I don’t like company.”

“Fine. Then if you have time can you visit me again, please.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because if you’ll visit me I will tell you all embarrassing stories of Eren.” That picked Levi’s attention. He raised an eyebrow.

“Are you bribing me woman?”

“Maybe.”

“And if I don’t come?”

“I will ask Eren about your embarrassing stories. Or better yet I’ll ask Mikasa for Hanji’s number and exchange some information. I’m sure she would love some stories like perhaps you visiting me or something like that.” She replied nonchalantly.

“You’re a cunning woman, you know that. Why are you doing this?”

Charis faced him. “I just want to know you Levi. I’m curious about….things. So you’ll go right?”

Levi was surprised by her answer and just stared at her unable to answer.

“Silence means yes. I’ll see you there Levi.” She left waving her hand.

_That sly woman, what did I get myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charis has her motives as to why she wants to know Levi. You wanna know? I think were thinking the same thing. Or maybe not. *shrugs*


	16. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone had a laughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much really happened here.

Levi is reluctant to go visit Charis. He’s still uncomfortable but as much he doesn’t want to give a flying fuck he most definitely doesn’t want Hanji to know what happened. This will only cause Levi more headaches.

 

He knocked on the door and as he entered the room a high pitch scream that made Levi’s ears ring. He looked at the source at the sound and found Rena running towards him. It seems that the child had no breaks because Levi almost fell on his butt from the force of impact.

 

“What the f-fudge?!” Levi exclaimed.

 

Charis laughed at his attempt not to curse in front of the child. “I didn’t know you too knew each other.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “I talked (meaning comforted) to her when you were in the emergency room –”

 

“Up! Up!” Rena said while jumping at Levi’s feet. Levi let out an exasperated sound and picked Rena up who’s giggling. _This child is way too excitable._

 

Levi walked towards Charis and tried to give her to her mom but the kid won’t let go.

 

“The h-hey! Let go brat!” Rena only hugged him more tightly as a reply.

 

Charis chuckled. “Rena, come here to mama. Levi is a guest you have to be good to him or he’ll leave…” At that Rena immediately let go of Levi and went to her mom much to Levi’s relief. “… Rena, why do you like Dr. Levi?” Charis asked the child.

 

“Coz he saved mama and I want to marry him.” Rena answered. Both Levi’s and Charis’ eyes widened by the child’s answer.

 

“Marry? Where did you learn that word Rena?”

 

“Aunt Mikasa said that if you want a person you need to marry.”

 

Charis laughed, Levi clicked his tongue.

 

“Oh, baby. You can’t marry yet… You need to be 28 years old to marry.” Charis explained when she saw the sad face her child is putting on. Levi coughed when he heard the age she wants Rena to marry.

 

“Why? What is 28 years old?” Rena asked curiously almost solemnly.

 

“It’s in the law, honey. You need to marry at 28 or else the monsters will get you.” “Levi cleared his throat. Charis looked at him as if daring him to answer otherwise. Levi shrugged.

 

“What is law, mama?” Charis facepalmed. Levi chuckled at the woman’s dilemma.

 

“You know what, why don’t you ask Levi about that.” Rena turned to Levi.

 

Now it’s Levi’s turn to be speechless. Charis gave him a triumphant smile. He scowled. He has no idea how to answer without gaining more questions.

 

“It’s like the mommy of all mommy that you need to follow or else that mommy will punish you and keep you in a big house with other bad children for a very long time.” Levi explained.

 

Both girls are stunned by Levi’s perfect representation of the law. Levi has a smug look on his but no one saw that because he has a mask on.

 

“So I can’t marry Lebi because Queen Mommy will be mad at me and will punish me?”

 

“Yes, baby.” Charis answered. Rena looked sad and is almost about to cry but didn’t.

 

Rena only nodded solemnly and this made Levi pity the child. All hopes and dreams of the child is crushed by her mom and the man she liked.

 

Charis tried to change the topic.

 

“Rena how about some juice? You brought some delicious juice right? Mama and Levi are actually thirsty.” At that Rena beamed and immediately got up to get a cup and poured the juice carefully to each cup. It was not a lot of juice, actually, as it was originally for Charis only.

 

“Here mommy!” she went to Charis taking care not to spill the two cups of juice. After she gave it to her mother, she immediately went to give Levi the rest of the juice she have.

 

As she was nearing Levi, she tripped in her own shoes and spilled juice all over Levi’s slacks. Everyone was silent for a moment.

 

“Shit! Fuck!” Levi cursed standing up. When he realized he just cursed in front of a child he looked at Rena then to Charis wide-eyed.

 

Charis howled in laughter.

 

Rena looked at them curiously and scared because she might get punished by what she had done.

 

Levi is just silent for a while then started to chuckle at their situation.

 

Then Rena asked, “Mama, what’s fuck?”

 

Everyone stared at Rena then laughed again. Rena joined them too even though she really doesn’t understand anything.

 

They laughed so hard that they didn’t notice that someone knocked and entered the room.

 

“Uhh, what’s going on here?” Eren asked, confused and at the same time amused as to why everyone was here. Charis clutching her stomach and breathless, Rena standing in the middle of the room holding an empty cup and Levi with stained and wet pants. Everyone was laughing.


	17. Apartment 308

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren promises Levi coffee. Levi has a new neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be short but I changed my time.

“Papa!” Rena  ran when he saw his dad.

“Eren you…. Haha… won’t believe… haha… what happened. Levi tried so hard not to curse but failed epicly!” Charis explained and laughed again.

 “It was an accident.” Levi nonchalantly defended himself.

There are a lot of questions in Eren’s mind but it can wait. Eren, still confused and amused made his way to his wife while carrying their daughter. He removed his mask and kissed Charis on the lips as a greeting. Levi looked away fisting his fist inside his lab coat pocket.

Charis was surprised a little by the affection Eren is showing her. “…Right. Ah… Rena, ask papa about your question.” Charis said. Levi's eyes widened and whipped his head to Charis glaring at her. Charis ignored Levi.

Rena looked confused at first then she remembered what she wanted to ask. “Papa, what’s fuck?”

Eren’s eyes widened then narrowed his eyes towards Levi before he answered. “It’s a bad word sweetie you should not use it.”

“Then why is Lebi saying it?”

Eren sighed here goes the unending questions again. “Well, he’s different. Even if you say stop he won’t stop but it doesn’t mean you need to follow it, ok?”

“Okay.” Rena answered nodding firmly. Then Eren turned to face Levi.

“Levi, are you okay?”

Levi wondered for a moment what the question meant then he saw Eren looking at his stained pants.

_Oh._ “I’m fine. I have extras in my locker.” Levi shrugged. Now that he thought about it he could already feel the sticky feeling, he cringed, but he is torn between leaving and staying.

“Oh okay…” Eren then turned to Charis “I need to go talk to Dr. Hannes if he can give you permission to go home. I already signed the contract for the apartment it just needs to be cleaned and furnished then we can go home.”

“Can I help too?” Charis asked. Eren lifted his free hand and cupped Charis’ right cheek. Levi looked away again.

“Sure but you need to take–”

“Ah, I’ll go now. My break is over.” Levi attempted to leave. He still can’t stand seeing them together.

“Wait, Levi. I want to talk to you.” Eren said.

Levi turned around to face Eren thankful for the mask to hide his surprise. “…Sure.”

Eren set Rena down.“ I’ll be back.” Eren kissed Charis in the forehead and ruffled Rena’s hair then headed out with Levi.

 

 

Levi and Eren silently walked along the hallway. They can both feel the tension between them. It’s been so long since the last time that they’re able to walk just the two of them.

Eren broke the silence first. “It seems you’re faring well with Charis.”

“Yeah, things happened.” Levi answered. Eren hummed in response. Eren thought that that’s the only information he can get from Levi. He’ll just have to ask Charis some other time. They’re silent again.

“Thank you – Levi raised an eyebrow – for you know taking time in talking to her. It might not seem like it but she’s always sad when she’s alone.”

“Tch, I know. I didn’t do it for you.”

“Haha, I know. I still want to thank you though.” Levi hummed in response. They’re silent again but this time it’s more comfortable and less tension.

“Well, I’ll guess I’ll go my way.” Levi turned around to the left. Eren was going to the opposite direction.

“W-wait! Levi… Ah… Can we get coffee some time?” Eren asked shyly.

Levi’s eyes widened but not enough to see from the distance between the two of them.

“Sure, brat.” Levi smirked.

Eren smiled. “Okay! See you!” At that they made their way to each of their destination.

Needless to say, Levi’s mood was lifted for the rest of his shift.

 

\------

 

Weeks passed.

Levi was sleeping when a loud bang on his door woke him up. He ignored it and went back to sleep. After a few minutes it stopped, and then he heard footsteps making its way to his bedroom.

“Levi! Wakey-wakey!!” Hanji shouted as if no one is sleeping.

“Ugggh! Shut the fuck up Hanji!” Levi threw a pillow at Hanji.

Hanji laughed maniacally. “It’s almost lunch time Levi you need to wake up. We have some neighbors to welcome.”

“…It’s not if you fucking slept at 4am Hanji!” Levi sat up on his bed and glared at Hanji. Hanji stepped back and escaped through the kitchen.

“Don’t be like that Levi; I bought you your favorite coffee.” Hanji shouted from the kitchen.

Levi looked at his clock on his night stand. It glared 10:25 at him. He begrudgingly stood up and made his way to the kitchen where he saw a steaming cup of coffee on the counter.

The coffee was amazing but it didn’t alleviate his feelings of wanting to kill Hanji.

“Why are you so adamant to greet my new neighbors, hah?” he’s still glaring at Hanji.

“Nothing! I’m just excited! You always don’t give a flying fuck about your neighbors. I bet you didn’t even know that you have new neighbors, do you?”

Levi shrugged. “I still don’t give a flying fuck.”

“Oh Levi you need to know who your neighbors are. What would you do if you get murdered just because you don’t know that your neighbor is a serial killer?! As much as I would like to know what is going on inside that body of yours I would rather not lose a friend.”

“Ok fine, just shut up. Ugh, I’ll be back.”

After Levi was done showering and brushing his teeth he went to his closet and put on some pants and a simple white t-shirt. When he was done Hanji and he went outside, walked a few doors until they’re in front a wooden door with number painted in gold. It read, 308. Hanji brought some cookies she bought from a bakery and they knocked on the door.

While they were waiting, he could feel Hanji vibrating from excitement from what, he doesn’t know. Then the door opened and it revealed a sleepy Eren wearing only a black tank top and boxers. Levi shamelessly ogled Eren; it’s an opportunity he can’t resist when it’s in front of him.

Eren squinted his eyes the sun is too bright for him. Hanji practically pounced Eren. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Down Hanji… down girl.” Levi scolded. Hanji let go of Eren and glared at Levi.

“Did you just treat me like a dog?” Levi shrugged.

“Uhh… Hi?” Eren said, still confused as to why these people are outside his apartment.

“Hi Eren, this is Levi. He’ll be your neighbor from now on.” Hanji declared.

Levi’s eyes widened. _Of fucking course! This is why Hanji wants to greet his neighbors._ Levi looked at Eren wide eyed who’s eyes are also wide from surprise.

_His eyes are so bright. It’s very prett– stop it, Levi!_ Levi scolded himself and forced himself to calm down.

“Well aren’t you inviting us inside, brat.”

“Oh, yes of course. Come in.” Eren sidestepped to let the guests get inside and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not supposed to end this way but i changed my mind.


	18. Unresponsive Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guise it will be my 23rd birthday this 23rd. Lol, I feel old.
> 
> Why am I saying this?

Weeks passed, Eren’s family is finally settled in their new apartment. The apartment is located just a few minute drive from the hospital. There’s a day care center just few blocks away and stores just around the vicinity.

They have this weird tradition that whenever Eren has a day off from work they would either spend the whole day away from the house or the whole family will sleep in one bed for the whole day. And because Charis is still weak and prone to infection they decided the latter. That’s why when someone knocked, Eren groggily stood up from the bed carefully trying not to wake up the girls.

So he was surprised when he saw Levi and Hanji at his doorway. What made him more surprised is that Levi is his neighbor. After some crushing hug from Hanji he let them in and pointed to the couch for them to sit.

“I’ll just change clothes for a bit, be right back.” Eren left towards the bedroom. He put on his sweatpants and went back outside but not before looking at the still sleeping girls. “…So guys, do you want some coffee?”

“Yes.” Hanji said rather loudly that made Eren wince. Hanji might wake the two girls up. Levi just nodded even though he just drank a cup of coffee back at his apartment.

Eren went to the kitchen to make some coffee while Levi and Hanji is looking around the house, well more like Hanji snooping around and Levi just sitting there observing.

The interior of the house is just simple, a TV on the wall in the middle of the living room, a couch, two bean bags on the left side of the TV; the dining area connected to the kitchen, two closed doors towards the left which Levi assumed to be the bedrooms and another door near the dining area. Levi took notice at how homey it felt despite the lack of decors.

Eren put two mugs of steaming coffee on the coffee table in front of his guests and sat down in one of the bean bags.

“So Eren, why are you up so late? Did Charis kept you awake all night?” Hanji asked not so innocently by wiggling her eyebrows.

Eren blushed and spluttered in which Levi quirked an eyebrow. “S-she did not! This is how we are when we don’t have anything to do. Charis is still too delicate to go outside and I’m too tired to go out at all.”

“If you say so…” Hanji said playfully.

At that moment the bedroom door opened and revealed a half-asleep Charis yawning. She’s wearing sleeping shorts and a huge t-shirt that made her look like she isn’t wearing anything underneath.

She made her way to the kitchen without even noticing the guests in the living room. It’s like she’s on autopilot, she picked up a mug in the cabinet, poured coffee and when she faced the living room she finally opened her eyes and stopped midway in taking another sip of her coffee.

She finally noticed the guests who are looking back at her, even Eren, with an amused look on their face.

“Uh… good morning?” Charis greeted.

Hanji and Eren snorted and laughed. Levi only smirked while drinking his coffee.

Charis sat down beside Eren and the adults talked until Rena woke up. Hanji and Levi took that as a cue to go home and let the family be. Charis invited them for brunch but they refused promising to have dinner with them some other time.

 

\------

 

After 2 weeks, Charis and Eren went back to the hospital for a follow-up checkup. This is to see if she needed another therapy session or just to check her health in general. They already did some tests like blood tests and biopsy to know if there’re still cancer cells present from her bone marrow biopsy.

Dr. Hannes were waiting for them in his office looking a little gloom.

_I guess Charis needs more therapy._ Eren thought.

As they settled down Dr. Hannes asked. “How are you two?”

Eren answered, “We’re fine. The girls are adjusting just fine in our new apartment.”

The doctor nodded. “How about you, Charis? Do you feel anything in particular?”

“I guess the usual. I still feel weak and I have trouble breathing sometimes. And I still have nosebleeds at times.”

The doctor nodded again and wrote something in his notes. He looked at the test results and frowned.

This made the couple nervous.

“H-how is it doc? Do… do I need more therapy?” asked Charis.

Dr. Hannes looked at her. “No, you don’t need more therapy…”

The couple sighed in relief. “T-that’s good.” Eren said.

Dr. Hannes’ face darkened. “No, it’s not. I will be honest with you two. I looked at the results of her biopsy but the cancer cells are still there. Actually, there are more now than before. I also checked her tests and her leukemia cells are everywhere.”

“W-what does that m-mean?” Charis asked.

“I am really sorry but Charis you’re not responding to treatment anymore. If you had, there should be little to no cancer cells in your body by now especially you just went through chemotherapy but your test results are the opposite. And we found some infection in your blood and slight bleeding in your liver…”

Charis felt her world collapse. Eren looked down and clenched his knuckles so hard that it turned white.

“… I am really sorry but you might not live for another year depending on how fast the cancer spreads. All I can offer is to alleviate some of your pain you might experience, and medicines to stop the bleeding and fight off infection.”

“H-how about Stem Cell transplant? I-is that…possible? ” Eren asked. Charis is just silently crying in her chair. Eren grabbed her hand and squeezed trying to reassure her.

“We need to find a donor for the stem cell. We could ask your daughter or other close relatives to be tested for compatibility but it’s not a guarantee and it will be a painful procedure. Or we could wait for a willing donor, which may take months or more than a year. I am not trying to discourage you but we would need to lower your wife’s immune system so that she won’t reject the stem cells. Your wife should also be in remission but… but it’s not possible if she’s not responding to treatment.”

Eren hugged Charis. She wept while clinging to Eren.

 

_I..I am dying. No. I-I can’t die. Oh god._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm not a doctor the things I wrote may or may not be true. Especially about the medical science stuff.


	19. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so depressing to write.

The ride home was eerily silent except for some sniffing from Charis. Her personality changed from being happy to a soulless doll. Her usually bright eyes are now dull. After they arrived, she went straight to their bedroom. She neither talked to anyone nor ate dinner that night. Even Rena was weary of her mother’s change of personality.

“Is mama okay daddy?” Rena asked Eren while eating dinner.

“Yes. She’s just tired, don’t worry.” Eren answered and offered a reassuring smile for his daughter.

“Okay.”  Rena smiled.

After Eren put Rena to bed, he went to check his wife. He was some kind of relieved to see her sleeping. A night away from pain and grief; it hurts to see that she’s pain not just physically but emotionally too. Eren can’t do anything, he was mad but he can only to watch and provide support. He promised her to take care of her no matter what and that is what he’s going to do if it’s the last thing he would do.

He put on some night clothes and slipped under the sheets. He silently pulled Charis closer and cuddled her to sleep.

The next day, Eren was reluctant to leave Charis alone. She’s still withdrawn and won’t eat breakfast.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Eren asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. I will eat later.” Charis reassured Eren.

“Okay, I will bring Rena to the day care. Take care.” At that Eren kissed her and reluctantly left her side. Charis just nodded and smiled weakly.

Later, when Eren left Rena at the day care and went to work someone is looking at their reflection through a shiny blade.

 

\------

_“No, I can’t be dying. They’re kidding, right? I will just go to a therapy and everything will be fine. Yeah, that’s right.”_

_“Yes you are. Look at your body! It’s slowly rotting!”_

“No! That’s not true! I’m not dying!” Charis shouted to herself.

_“She won’t believe us. Look at your body, you’re bleeding again. You are gonna die!”_

Charis felt blood trickle from her nose. She could smell and taste blood.

“No... No!! Why me? Why?! Why!!” she threw the pillows against the wall. She trashed the whole room. The lamp is on the floor broken. The bed sheets and blankets are torn and clothes are scattered on the floor.

She was breathless. She’s tired. She’s in pain. She saw the food Eren left for her. She started crying. She remembered how Eren hugged her last night silently comforting her, how he’s reluctant to leave her, how he left her food showing her simple acts of love. She howled.

“Oh, Eren I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

She ate the food slowly and finished it. She went to the bathroom to get her medicine. She opened the medicine cabinet and saw a shiny blade. She picked it up. She could see her reflection through the blade gleaming under the bathroom lights. She went to sit on the bed.

_“You should try and see if it’s sharp. You’re so despicable. Eren will leave you now that he’s sure you’re dying. He just married you because you’re so pitiful.”_

“Shut up.” Charis hissed.

_“Don’t do it, Charis. If you won’t, then you’ll be in so much more pain. Then you will suffer more and you’ll be a burden to everyone. Even to Eren and Rena then they’ll leave you because they can’t take it anymore.”_

“B-burden?” She looked at her wrist and slowly positioned the blade on top of it.

 _“Yes, that’s correct. There will be no pain. No one will be burdened.”_ The voices said.

_""I am a broken man but I am willing to give you what’s left of my heart and will take care of you and Rena all the days of our life. Whatever will happen, I will never leave you. And I will love you for the rest of my life.”"_

 

Her hands are shaking.

_"“Eren, I love you. You have given me this chance and I will shamefully take it. I promise I will be a good wife and fill you with love together with Rena. I will make you happy. I will never give up for all of us until the day I die.”"_

 

Her hands won’t move. Her mind is telling her to do it but her body won’t move.

She cried again. “I can’t give up. I promised them. I won’t give up.” She threw the blade. “How could I even think of killing myself? What would Eren think about me if I die by my own hands? What would Rena think? I can’t give up now. I will fight.”

Since the day the doctor diagnosed her and told her about the possibility of dying she can’t really make a big deal out of it but it hurts a ton once reality hits you, that you will die. She realized that there’s an end to everything; that death is inevitable. She knows this but it is very different when you are actually facing and experiencing it.

She realized that this is her last days but she’s not dead yet. She is still alive. And as long as she lives she will do everything to make every day, every hour worth it.

 

\------

 

When Eren arrived later that day, he let Rena watch TV while he checks on Charis. He opened the door to their bedroom and surprised at how messy the room is. His eyes widened in fear and surprise. His eyes found Charis sleeping on the bed and went to her immediately. He checked her whole body if she had any injuries relieved that he found none.

He felt hurt when he saw how Charis must’ve suffered alone. _I shouldn’t have left._ He understands how it hurts to lose someone, how it makes you angry at everything.

Charis stirred and opened her eyes. “Eren…” Her eyes are bloodshot and swollen from crying too much.

“Shhh… It’s okay. I’m here.” He hugged his wife.

“Eren, I’m sorry…” she whispered.

“No… Don’t apologize. I’m here. Rena’s here. We’re here. We won’t leave you. I will take care of you. I promised you right?”Charis nodded. “Don’t do this again okay? How are you feeling? I will prepare some food just relax here okay? I’ll be back.”

Charis just nodded again and whispered, “Thank you.”

Eren smiled and kissed her before he went to the kitchen to make some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uugh, I don't even know. *hides in a whole*


	20. Last Will - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my longest chapter. 
> 
> Today is my birthday! Yey! And because it's my birthday I might update a preview of a new story later or a side story, I don't know.

The past 2 months flew by and Charis is getting sicker by the day but Eren noticed that despite her positive attitude there’s something strange happening to her. She seems aloof and distant sometimes she even refused the promised dinner of Levi and Hanji though she refused politely. He asked her what is going on; she just said that she doesn’t want to deal with people for now. Eren tries to understand and support her.

There are also changes in her health; she gets infection and fever more frequently now. There are bruises that would just sprout practically everywhere. There are also random times that she would run to the toilet to stop her nose bleeding. She is also weaker now than before. Even with the medicine to help alleviate some of her symptoms she’s still getting sicker and weaker every day.

 

Today is Rena’s 4th birthday and everyone is excited even Charis who is more lively on this particular day. We decided to invite everyone we know for dinner and Charis prepared small sandwiches and drinks that are given to their daughter’s daycare that morning.

By night time, the whole Jaeger house is lively with people and celebration. Levi, Hanji (who is more excited than the birthday girl), Erwin and Mikasa, and Armin are all present for Rena’s birthday. They ate dinner and sang the happy birthday song for the birthday girl. Everyone is wearing party hats much to Levi’s displeasure. It was Hanji’s idea to put some birthday hats and have games that even adults and Rena can enjoy. They played games, like Simon Says, Statue Dance and more games that are from another country; again, Hanji planned all the games.

After the games everyone lingered in the living room talking and drinking some wine. Rena is already asleep, she was tried from all the activity she did the whole day.

Charis is in the kitchen when she saw Armin approach her.

“Hi.” Armin greeted first offering a smile.

“Hello, we never really got talk a lot huh.” Charis replied.

“Yeah, I guess so. Aside from the wedding we didn’t actually have any actual conversation.”

“Yeah… Did Eren tell you anything?” Charis asked wearily.

 Armin just nodded. “Mikasa and I already know but Eren requested to keep this from everyone first.”

Charis smiled gratefully. She doesn’t want anyone to know about her condition for now. Then she remembered something and motioned for Armin to wait while she went to the bedroom to get a sealed envelope.

When she got back she discreetly handed it over to Armin. Armin raised an eyebrow.

“What’s this?” Armin asked.

Armin read what was written on the front of the envelope. His eyes widened and looked at Charis surprised and confused.

“It’s a letter for Eren. Read it when the time comes.”

Armin could see the determination and the finality of Charis’ decision in her eyes all he could do is nod in agreement.

“B-but.. Why me?”

“I’m not sure too. But I will not last long Armin I don’t have a lot of time. The doctor said I might survive until next year but he’s not God. I might not live until the next month, week or day so I’m giving you this.”

Armin sighed. “Sure.” Charis smiled.

While Charis and Armin are talking Eren is silently watching the two, he saw the envelope and can’t help but be curious as to what it says but he doesn’t have any plan to voice out his concern. It was given discreetly for a reason and he respects his wife’s decision or plan whatever may that be.

He made his way to them, he saw Charis tense but tried to hide it by smiling at him. She motioned him to come nearer, so he did.

“What are you two talking about?” Eren asked, he can’t help it he was curious.

Armin visibly tensed but Charis just smiled mischievously and placed her index finger in front of her lips, “It’s a secret and you’re not in it.”

“Why? I wanna know too.”

“Nope, you can’t. It’s only between Armin and me ONLY.” Armin just smiled apologetically to Eren.

Eren sighed. “You’re hiding something from me.” Armin laughed because Eren actually pouted.

Armin is amused as to how these couple looks like children at times. How they can be playful despite what they’re going through. It is a small bliss inside a dark world.

Charis rolled her eyes. “No shit, Sherlock. That’s why it’s called secret in the first place.”

Eren knows that he will never know they’re secret but he is actually enjoying this side of them, a side where they can be like two people without any worries in the world. It is said if Eren thought about it because he knows that he needs to cherish these moments because there might never be a next time.

Eren stopped arguing and looked at her with sadness thinking that this beautiful person will be gone and will never come back, the person who gave him happiness. Charis stared at him too; she knows what Eren is thinking. She could see it in his eyes.

She hugged Eren and whispers, “Don’t you dare cry or I will cry too. This is a happy day Eren let’s keep it that way.” Eren nodded as an answer unable to talk with all his emotions overflowing. They were silent for a while when they noticed that they’re surroundings are silent too. They separated and saw that everyone stopped whatever they are doing and looked at them with concern especially Mikasa and Armin who knows about their situation.

Mikasa went to them immediately and was about to say something when Charis stopped her from voicing out her concern.

Charis patted Eren’s head and shuffled his already messy hair, “Poor Eren…” She grabbed the ball near the counter and placed it in front of Eren. “Look, a ball. Fetch Eren!” at that she threw the ball.

Eren stood there confused following where Charis threw the ball. Then he heard Hanji howled in laughter. “Oh… Oh my god, d-did… you just tell Eren to fetch a ball like a dog?” Hanji said and laughed again. Then everyone started chuckling or trying hard not to laugh but failed. Eren realized what Charis was trying to do, it’s a lame excuse but he guessed it worked. Eren smiled and laughed with them.

 

\------

 

A week after while Eren was at work and Rena’s in the daycare; Charis sneaked out and went to the hospital.

She knocked on a door, waited to be invited in then went inside.

Levi never bothered to look who might be his visitor. He assumed it was just another intern asking question. He felt that person sit in a chair in front of his desk. He lifted his head and was surprised by his visitor.

“What are you doing here?” Levi asked.

“I just wanna talk to you about… something.” Charis answered.

Levi could see how anxious the woman is and it causes him to be anxious as well. He doesn’t know why but he feels that this is something important. Levi sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose.

“Well, what do you want to talk about?”

Charis was silent, gathering her strength.

“I… I’m dying.”

“What?” Levi said in disbelief.

“I know I asked you this before but I want to ask you again, do you still love Eren?” She looked at him with determination but Levi could see hurt in her eyes. The two went silent Charis waiting for Levi to answer and Levi just utterly shock both by the revelation and the question.

Levi forced himself to relax and answered, “Yes.”

Charis looked at him, gauging his answer. She smiled relief evident on her face.

“Don’t tell me you want me to take care of your husband after you die and all that shit.” It came out harsh but Levi wants to know why she’s doing this.

“No. I still get jealous when you two look at each other. I could see longing in both of your eyes. Believe me, it’s annoying but I also know how important you are to Eren. I know what you’ve been through and I will not be a hypocrite and shove you to my husband. I…” Charis took a deep breath. “…I just want you to never stop loving him. You may or may not get back after I die but I just wanna know that someone is willing to love Eren and Rena. Rena will lose a mother. Eren lost you before, I saw how miserable he is and I know that if I am gone he might regress to his dark world. Yes, he will take care of my daughter but I don’t want him to be a recluse again falling into the same routine over and over again. He will need someone, anyone to guide him, to push him to go on.”

“Do you really think I won’t do that?”

“No. I just wanted confirmation… It will give me peace.”

Levi sighed. “I love him, I thought I didn’t love him anymore but when I saw you and your child together I was hurt... deeply. I still love him and I will always love him. You’re right, we may or may not get back together but I still want to be with him whatever my relationship with him is.”

Charis smiled. “It’s nice to know that.”

At that moment someone knocked and opened the door.

“Dr. Levi you are needed in the Emergency Room. We tried to page you but you didn’t answer.” A nurse said. Levi was surprised he didn’t hear his pager make a sound.

“Of couse. I’ll be right there.” Levi stood up as also Charis.

“Well, I’ll be going now doc. See you.” At that Charis left and a moment later Levi left for the Emergency Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going too fast? I think not considering it took 19 chapters to get onto this point.


	21. Last Will - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't wanna spoil or anything so.....

The next time Eren got a free day the whole family decided to go to a local amusement park. They wanted to go to Disney World but due to Charis’ condition they compromised.

Once they parked and bought tickets, Eren had a hard time controlling Rena. The child is so excited that it looks like she suddenly has a thousand volts of energy that could practically light the whole amusement park.

“Papa look, horsey!” Rena said bouncing in excitement literally dragging Eren to the nearest ride.

Eren chuckled and let the child drag him, Charis following after them smiling.

The whole family rode the carousel, laughing and enjoying themselves. Then Rena saw a flower-themed flat ride where they sit inside a flower turning around while a frog sings and dragged his parents towards it. Then they tried bump car, dragon coaster and lastly the Ferris wheel after they had lunch; taking pictures every moment they can.

After that they went to the heart of the city to watch a movie about flying dragons. And for dinner they went to a fast food restaurant that Rena wanted to go to since forever. They ordered fried chicken, spaghetti, burgers and peach mango pie.

As the day ended they went back home exhausted but contented and happy. Charis helped Rena wash and change into her pajamas while Eren takes a shower and prepares to bed, Charis followed suit after.

The next day, Charis went to get Rena from the daycare center even though she’s not feeling well that day, she felt hot and dizzy, she’s also having hard time breathing. She ignored it considering this is what she always feels the past few days but when she felt a sudden pain in her lower back. Her sight became blurry and collapsed in front of the daycare center panting from severe pain; she saw a small figure running towards her before everything went black.

 

\------

 

Eren was a having a meeting with a client when someone called him. He excused himself, picked up his phone and saw an unknown number. He answered the phone a little confused.

“Hello.”

“Hello is this Mr. Eren Jaeger?” an unknown female answered on the other line.

“Yes, it is. Why?”

“This is Jacqueline, a nurse from Trost Hospital, I am here to inform you that your wife is in the hospital right now.”

“Why? What happened?!” Eren anxiously asked. A feeling of dread twisted in his stomach. His world stopped and suddenly he has hard time breathing.

“She fainted in front of the daycare center today. It is better for you to come here si–”

“Y-yeah, I’m coming.”

Eren left after telling his client that there was an emergency and ran towards the parking lot where his car is situated. He immediately turned the engine on and sped off to the hospital.

Navigating the streets Eren was trying to calm himself down.

 _Now’s not the time to panic, Eren. Charis needs you. You need to calm down._ Eren thought to himself.

He took a few deep breaths as he continues to drive.

 

When he arrived in the hospital he immediately ran towards the receptionist.

“Charis Jaeger?” Eren asked. The girl behind the desk typed and clicked some buttons in the computer before she answered.

“She’s in the operating room right now. You could wait outside.”

Eren hastily walked towards the operating room. When he arrived, he saw Rena crying while hugging her teacher in a bench.

“Rena…” he called his daughter and gave a court nod to the teacher thanking her silently. Rena looked up relieved to see her dad and immediately let go of her teacher; she ran to Eren and hugged him crying.

“Mama…hic… Mama… hic…” Eren hugged her back lifting her from the ground.

“Don’t cry. Everything’s going to be fine.” Eren doubted himself as he said it but he chose to be optimistic even just a little. Rena nodded as a reply and calmed down a bit although he could still hear her sniffling.

Eren sat in the bench. All he could do now is to wait.

 

\-----

 

“Eren!” Eren heard someone call his name and saw Mikasa and Erwin coming towards him.

“Are you ok? How’s Charis?” Mikasa asked.

Eren shook his head grimly. The operation is still on going so he’s stuck there anxiously waiting for any news about his wife. The only good thing that happened is that Rena fell asleep while waiting at least the child can rest.

They all sat down on the bench, silently waiting for the operation to finish. A few minutes later, Levi strode in the waiting room. As soon as he came he straightaway made eye contact with Eren.

“Eren, I need to talk to you.” At that Levi turned around walking towards the corner of the room giving them a small privacy. Eren followed suit.

Levi could see how restless and worried Eren is so he spoke as soon as Eren was near him enough.

“Eren, I am Charis’ doctor when they arrived in the hospital. I could tell you what happened but I can’t really tell you what’s happening inside right now.” Eren nodded as a reply.

“She came here at around 11am. The teacher of the daycare center said that Rena saw her mother collapse on the street in front of the daycare. She also has fever when she came in and a bruised lower back. We found out that she has an internal bleeding and that her kidney is failing so we sent her to the operating room to stop the bleeding. For now, that’s all I can tell you.”

“I-I understand thank you.” Eren felt weak when he heard what happened but at the same time relieved that he has some knowledge as to what Charis’ condition is.

“Are… Are you ok?” Levi asked. Eren noticed Levi’s hands on his forearms and looked at Levi. He felt secured for once today. He relaxed onto the touch.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Eren offered a small smile. Levi awkwardly withdrew his hands to his side.

“Do you want some coffee or what?” Levi asked.

“No, I’m fine. I need to wait.” Eren motioned towards the door to the operating room.

“Fine. I need to go back now; I just came here to tell you what happened. I know you’ll get worried if you don’t know shit as to what’s happening.”

Eren smiled gratefully and nodded. At that Levi gave a court nod to Mikasa and Erwin before he walked away.

Eren went back to sit and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard for me to write the time they were in the amuse park because I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A LEGIT AMUSEMENT PARK BEFORE.


	22. Last Days - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're now in the eye of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick, lol. I have fever but I can't get this out of my head so here it is.

Eren and his companions anxiously waited for five hours and during the whole wait Eren would pace the room every five minutes then sits back down then stands up again.

“Eren - Eren stopped to look at Mikasa – stop pacing around. It’s annoying and it’s making us anxious. Sit down. Nothing will change even if you walk around the whole hospital.”

Eren frowned. “It’ll make the time go faster.”

“Does it?”

Eren shook his head as a reply. Eventually he stopped pacing the room.

Then the door opened and revealed the surgeon.

“Jaeger?” the surgeon asked. Eren stood up and came closer to the doctor anxious for news.

“Yes?” Eren answered.

“She’s stable for now. There was few organs bleeding and failing but we successfully closed it. She also has high fever due to infection. We will transfer her in a secured environment but we need to wait for her to wake up. We’ll know what her real status is then.”

Eren sighed, relieved but not quite.

“Is… Is she going to be okay like in the long run?” Eren asked nervously.

The surgeon’s face darkened and shook his head. Eren’s heart dropped and felt a twist in his stomach.

“I’m sorry Mr. Jaeger all we can do is extend her life a little, but with her health status… death is still inevitable.”

Pure rage crept into his heart. Looking down while, fisting his knuckles until it turned pale white, Eren thought. _“Why?! Fuck… why her?! Why?!!! What did she do to deserve this?”_ He felt arms surround him and knew it was Mikasa. Hugging her back, he cried his heart out until there’re no more tears coming out.

 

\------

 

They entered Charis’ room and saw her hook up to various machines and oxygen to help her breath. It hurts Eren to see his wife’s situation. And it hurts him more because Eren can’t do anything, he’s helpless.

Eren took a chair by the side of the bed and sat near Charis. He slowly touched and lifted her arm as if she would break anytime.

“Eren…” Mikasa called to him wearily.

“I’m fine. I have a favor to ask you… Can you please take Rena home? So she can rest?” Eren requested.

“How about you? You need to –”

“No, I’ll stay here… with my wife. I… I will go home tomorrow.” Eren answered turning his head to Mikasa looking at her with finality.

“O-okay. I will. Take care ok?” Mikasa hugged him and the three of them left leaving Eren to himself.

Eren resumed caressing Charis’ arms. He looked at her praying that she’ll be okay, that everything will be okay. He kept praying until he fell asleep beside Charis.

 

\------

 

Charis woke up around noon. She was awake for a few minutes but she’s still disoriented. She saw a light flicked in front of her eyes. She is still confused from the anesthesia.

She noticed a man in a lab coat talking to somebody. It took her a few minutes to comprehend what’s happening; it was Eren and Dr. Hannes talking.

Eren noticed her looking at their direction and smiled. Dr. Hannes excused himself after explaining things and Eren made his way to his wife.

Charis could see the dark circles under Eren’s eyes and wondered if Eren even went home. Eren noticed her questioning gaze and smiled.

“I went home. Rena will be here later after her class.” Eren answered and Charis nodded weakly as an answer.

Charis felt her throat dry. “W-water…” Charis’ voice was raspy and barely a whisper but Eren caught up to what she’s trying say and handed her a glass of water with a straw. Charis slipped slowly only now did she realize how thirsty she was.

After drinking, Eren told her what she missed during the time she’s out cold. But she noticed that Eren was trying to hide something from her. Even so, she’s still tired and she can’t voice out her concern.

 

Later, she fell asleep again.

\------

 

Few days have passed, Charis is still in the hospital and people are visiting her almost every day. Levi visits her if he’s on break, Armin came two days ago telling her stories about their childhood and how Eren gets beaten up always, Mikasa and Erwin takes care of Rena when Eren is not around and sometimes Hanji comes by talking about anything under the sun even Levi’s embarrassing drunk stories. She was thankful that there are people caring for her even though they don’t really know each other.

Once, when she was a little better, Eren and Levi is in the room and they are talking about Levi’s ‘shitty’ day. She was happy that the two are now comfortable with each other’s presence. And as they’re talking, the topic changed from Levi’s ‘shitty’ day to the couple’s first few months as husband and wife. Charis was excited to share.

“Oh! Our first night was so awkward that in the end we just fell asleep without doing anything.” Charis shared and chuckled at the memory.

They don’t know if they should kiss or have sex. It was awkward and Eren was blushing the whole night, Charis just laughed at Eren and suggested that they should sleep.

Levi scoffed. “Loser.”

Eren blushed and hissed, “Shut up. You don’t know anything.” Charis just chuckled. Then she remembered something and laughed by herself. Both boys are looking at her.

“I remember there’s this time Eren and I are… you know… He accidentally moaned Lev–” Eren covered her mouth blushing profusely.

Levi’s eyes widened. Charis laughed at the two’s reaction.

“Why would you say that out of all things Charis?” Eren was flailing his arms trying to be not embarrassed. Levi and Charis laughed.

“Fine, my turn. Charis and I are in the supermarket and she’s carrying this big bag of noodles. She was so excited to see noodles that when she turned at a corner she crashed to a man carrying two gallons of milk. And that man lost his balance and hit the display of canned milk and the whole display fell. It was chaotic! And what did she do? She ran and hid somewhere.” Eren narrated what happened while moving his arms describing everything he can.

“Hahaha… It was an accident!” Charis exclaimed.

“The man was bruised.” Eren said.

“Hmpf, it’s not that funny. My story is still the best.” Charis huffed. Levi nodded.

“Yeah, Eren moaning my name during sex is still better.” Levi said with a bored tone. Eren blushed and groaned. Eren hid his face as if it will hide him from embarrassment. Charis laughed and Levi smirked.

 

Charis was happy and decided to treasure these moments for she has little time left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless my dead humor.


	23. Last Days - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.... poo hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but the next chapter will be longer.

As days goes by, Charis’ health is slowly deteriorating. She’s getting weaker and thinner. Her skin is getting paler. Eren is always visiting her after his work; he would bring Rena sometimes after her class.

 

One night while the whole family is staying for the night Charis finally asked Eren what he’s been hiding.

“Eren...”

“Hm?”

“You’re hiding something aren’t you?”

Eren looked at her incredulously.

Charis sighed. “You’re avoiding talking about what Dr. Hannes told you.”

Eren looked away from her.

“What is it Eren? Tell me.”

Eren fisted his hands and tuned to look at Charis. Charis could see what’s in his eyes, despair.

“I… I… He… He told me that your body is producing more cancer cells, fast… He told me that it… it might sped up y-your death.”

Charis’ eyes widened when she heard the news, that’s why she’s more tired than before. Charis tried to fight back the tears that are threatening to flow. She needs to be strong.

“… I-I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you anything.” Eren looked so devastated that it made his wife’s heart hurt. She motioned Eren to come closer to her, Eren complied.  She hugged him. Eren silently cried in her arms.

“Mama? Why papa crying?” Rena asked as she noticed the situation. The couple let go of each other.

“Come here, baby.” Charis waved her hand signaling for Rena to come. Eren helped his daughter up the bed.

“… Mama is dying.”

“What is dying?”

“It is like what happened to Mark’s dog.”

“So you’re going to heaven like Lucky?”

Charis nodded. “Mama can’t come back so you need to take care of papa now okay?” Rena nodded.

“You should also protect papa from evil girls and boys okay? If someone made papa cry you should tell them that mama doesn’t like papa to cry.”

“Uhuh, ok mama.” Charis smiled while Eren is crying silently at the bedside.

“Now, let mama see what you drew?”

“It’s not done yet!”

“Okay, I’ll wait okay?” at that Rena nodded and slides off the bed and ran towards the couch to continue whatever she’s drawing. Charis turned to Eren smiling sadly.

“Everything will be ok, don’t worry. C’mon look at me. You need to be strong and take care of Rena okay?” Eren only nodded not trusting his voice not to crack.

“B-but we might have hope, you know? With the technology right now it could heal even cancer.”

Charis shook her head. “Even how advanced one technology is, it’s my body that is shutting down. My body is damaged and I’m really, really tired now. I’m tired of these tubes in my body. I’m tired of drinking medicines. I’m tired Eren, my body is so tired.”

Eren cried some more. “I-it’s unfair. Why is the world so unfair?”

“Yes, it may be unfair but I think I’ve already done what I needed to do. I think I’m here to fix your broken heart to make you whole again. Now, you’re stronger and you have someone to live for.” Charis said looking at Rena.

Eren wiped his tears and smiled.

“I’m thankful I met you Charis. Thank you for giving me a daughter. Thank you for coming to my life.”

“I’m thankful too, Eren… so thankful,” said Charis smiling.

“You need to rest now, let’s talk more tomorrow ok?” At that Eren kissed her and tucked her in her bed.

Eren went to help Rena take away all her things. He saw Rena’s drawing, Charis flying in the sky with a halo in her head. Eren smiled sadly.

 

\------

 

Eren woke up from a constant beeping noise. Now, they have another bed so they can sleep near Charis. Eren was confused at first trying to comprehend what’s happening. Then he saw nurses and the doctor entered the room and ran towards Charis’ bed.

Then it him, that constant beep is a sign of someone that doesn’t have any heartbeat. He shot up from the bed horrified.

He saw the whole medical team trying to revive Charis. Eren’s mind went blank. He could only hear a buzzing sound its’ as if he’s ears are covered. He could only hear muffled noise from the doctor ordering the nurses. His vision is blurry, too. He could see them getting a machine doing something to Charis.

Eren just stood there wide-eyed. He can’t move. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t move. All he could is watch as the doctor proclaimed the time of death, 7:34am. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Really sorry.


	24. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

“Time of death is 7:34am…” the doctor pronounced.

 _No, this can’t be happening right? This is not real._ Eren thought while stood in the middle of the room shocked.

“…Mr. Jaeger the last sense to leave is the hearing you can say your last words to your wife.”

Eren slowly walked towards the body of his wife. As he moved closer he could see the deathly pale slowly covering his wife’s body. He cupped her cheeks and felt that was cold, the old warmth is now gone. His hands shook as he moved closer and whispered to Charis’ ears.

“I love you… I love you so much. I wish you could talk back. I love you… I-I…” Eren can’t take it anymore and cried heavily. He cried while hugging his wife’s dead body.

“Mama?” Eren looked at Rena who’s still a little bit confused. Rena walked towards the bed and touched her mother. She could also feel the coldness and started to cry too. The whole family cried while hugging the deceased body.

 

\------

 

“Hey, did you hear?” a nurse said in a whisper looking around to see if someone’s around.

“What?” replied another nurse looking around too.

“That patient… Dr. Levi always visits?”

“The one with cancer?”

“Yes.”

“Why? What happened?”

The nurse looked around some more making sure everything is clear. “I heard she died.”

The other nurses’ eyes widened in surprise, “Poor girl.”

“What did you say?” both nurses whipped their heads at the source of the deep voice.

“D-Dr. Levi!” both nurses squealed from the glare they’re receiving from Levi.

“Answer my question, who died?” Levi glared at them more making the nurses whimper.

“T-the p-patient you’re always v-visiting…” one of the nurse said. Her voice is slowly fading from fear. Nobody wanted to look Levi at his eyes.

“…Beep me when there’s and emergency. I’m going somewhere.” At that Levi walked away in a fast pace, he didn’t wait for the nurses to answer

 _Eren._ Levi thought while walking in the familiar hall towards Charis’ room.

He walked as fast as possible. He cursed why there’s a rule of running inside the hospital is not allowed.

_Damn it._

When he arrived, Eren is still inside the room sitting on the couch while carrying Rena dazed. Eren noticed his presence and turned his head slowly to Levi.

Eren’s eyes were void of any emotions. Levi noticed that the bed is empty. It means one thing that Charis’ body has already been brought to the morgue.

“Eren.” Levi whispered as if a noise could hurt him more. He walked towards Eren and seated beside him. He pulled Eren closer and wrapped his arms around him.

It was an awkward hug with Eren carrying Rena and Levi partially hugging him.

The whole room was silent apart from Eren’s wailing. Levi doesn’t know what to do, this is not his forte.

“Shh… shhh…” Levi consoled while rubbing Eren’s back in a rhythmic motion.

Eren cried for what seems to be hours. When he calmed down, Levi dared to break his silence.

“Did you call Mikasa?” Levi asked to which Eren just nodded. Levi sighed.

“Eren…” Mikasa’s voice rang throughout the room eyeing Levi warily.

 When Levi saw this, he wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it. He slowly let go of Eren and stood up. He also noticed Erwin standing just a slight distance away. Erwin took Rena from Eren’s arms and spoke.

“You two should talk. We’ll be outside.” Erwin declared carrying Rena outside with Levi tagging along.

Levi looked back for good measure. He saw the two siblings hugging and whispering something.

 

\------

 

“How’s Eren?” Erwin asked when they settled a good distance from the siblings.

“What do you mean? He’s devastated. You should’ve seen his eyes earlier… tch.” Levi answered.

“I hope he’ll be fine.”

“He’ll be fine. Charis taught him a lot of things and one of them is how to be strong.” Levi said with resolve.

Erwin was surprised. He knew that Levi knew Charis but he didn’t expect him to know Eren’s wife enough to place such confidence. He smiled.

 _Charis, you’re an amazing woman._ Erwin thought.

 

\------

 

Weeks passed and after so many paper works, sleepless nights and days of mourning today is finally the day of the burial.

The weather is sunny and cool. It was a perfect day for picnic but everyone is at the cemetery wearing black clothes.

Eren stood up as his name was called by a priest for eulogy.

“Ahh, hi… I am Eren Jaeger the husband of Charis. I’m sorry that we have gathered in a day like this but I want to thank everyone for coming here, especially her friends in our previous hometown, Annie, Bert and Reiner and of course to her new friends and acquaintances here in Trost.”

“I met Charis in my old apartment at Karanese and the first time we met she gave me tons of cookies. I didn’t realize at that time that it’s the start of something new in my life. You know, I tried to look up her name online and it actually means Joy. And this I can say to you all, she gave me great joy when we would just talk about anything on our free time; when Rena was born; when… when she accepted me even if i was a broken man. I gave her whatever’s left with my heart and she not only receives it she also picked all the broken pieces and slowly put it all together. She is an amazing woman with all these strange hobbies she have. How she likes K-pop, Korean dramas and anime even though she probably didn’t understand a bit of what they were singing or talking about; how she gets excited over simple things like noodles or new brand of coffee; how she’s forgetful yet she never seems to forget my most embarrassing moments or practically anything that I said to her, even my most difficult part of life.”

“A year ago she practically threatened me to write a happy eulogy. She always tells me that she wants people to remember her as a normal person, not a sick person that needs to be pitied upon. Before, I was in a dark place doing the same things over and over again and I know that she might’ve worried that I would revert to my old self but I will do my best to live since I have someone to live for, my daughter. This may be a sad day for some believe me, I am way sadder but at the same time relieved.  I am relieved that she won’t suffer anymore that… that she is finally resting after years of fighting cancer. And I know that it’ll be hard but as what my wife would say, ‘fighting’.”

At that Eren sat down, happy that he didn’t cry in front of everyone. Everything he said was truly from his heart and he knows that Charis is proud of him.

 

After the ceremony, slowly everyone went back to their lives. Eren talked with the trio for a while then to Levi and Hanji, they offered to help him take care of Rena. He thanked them. He then talked to Mikasa, Erwin and Armin. After all the goodbyes and condolences, he looked around to find Rena. He found her looking at the place where her mother is buried holding a paper.

“Baby, what are you holding?” Eren asked. Rena looked up then showed him the paper. Rena was silent for days now, which is very unlikely of her. Eren guessed this is her way of mourning for her mother.

He looked at the paper and saw a drawing of her mom with wings and halo. It was the picture she drew before her mom died.

“I… I wanted to show it to mom because she didn’t see it before.” Rena explained. Eren frowned and tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he held back. He hugged Rena.

“Oh baby, do you want to leave it here so that mama could look at it anytime?” Eren asked. Rena nodded and placed the drawing on top of the grave.

“C’mon let’s go home.” Eren carried Rena back to his car and drove home.

The house felt empty when they arrived but it was full of Charis’ memory that it’s as if she never left at all. Eren found comfort in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I also want a funeral with a light atmosphere.


	25. A Year After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guguda namja - is actually Gotboda Namja Or Boys Over Flowers in English. It's a Korean drama about 4 handsome boys, called F4, and their leader falling in love with a middle class girl.

A knock woke Levi out from his sleepy stupor while waiting for his coffee in the kitchen. He’s seating on the kitchen counter trying to get more sleep while trying not to fall off the counter. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing noon. He came home from work last night and he’s still very sleepy.

He went to open the door annoyance bubbling in his chest because the knock is unrelenting. He already has an idea as to who is disturbing his peace but he didn’t want to face reality yet.

He opened the door and it revealed an older woman, probably nearing her 40s, with blonde hair in a ponytail smiling. He also noticed a kid hiding behind the woman’s back

“Hello, are you Mr. Levi Ackerman?” asked the woman.

“Yes, that’s me.” Levi answered then the kid hiding, poke her head out. It’s Rena Jaeger.

“Hi Levi.” Rena greeted Levi grinning.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Mr. Ackerman. I am Mrs. Eve Stawski. I am Rena’s kindergarten teacher. Rena’s father, Eren, was late in picking up Rena and I have somewhere to go so I can’t let her stay in our school because no one will be around to take care of her. Then Rena said that she could stay at her neighbor’s house. I hope it’s okay with you Mr. Ackerman.” The teacher explained.

“Sure. I am friends with her dad I will just give him a call.” Levi spoke. At that Rena jumped in delight and invited herself in.

This was not the first time she had to stay in Levi’s house. The teacher must be new because Rena’s old teacher just let her get here by her own. The child is trustworthy enough to get home by herself.

At that, the teacher bid her farewell and Levi closed the door. He turned and saw Rena’s shoes left by the door. Levi made sure to tell her that her shoes should be left there the whole time she visits or she couldn’t watch TV.

Levi turned on the TV for Rena and set it in a Korean Channel before he went to his bedroom to fetch his phone from his night stand and dialed Eren’s number.

After a few rings, Eren finally answered.

“Oi brat your brat is at my house right now.” Levi didn’t even greet and proceeded to tell Eren of the situation straight ahead.

“Really? Thank you so much Levi. I’m still stuck in a meeting with some investors.” Eren answered in hushed tone.

“Whatever. Just get me food and everything will be fine.”

Eren chuckled. Levi’s heart fluttered. _Crap._

“Ok, the usual?”

“No. I want to eat pizza…”

“…and chicken!!!” Rena shouted from the living room.

“…and chicken.” Levi repeated in case Eren didn’t hear it.

“Ok. I need to go now. Thanks again Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever just give me food.” At that they ended the call and Levi went back to the living room.

 

Levi saw Rena watching intently in a Korean drama. It has English subtitle but children can’t read that fast.

“What are you watching brat?” Levi asked sitting down in his own area on the couch.

It took a few moments before Rena answered as she was so absorbed in watching the drama.

“Drama. Guguda Namja.” Rena answered Levi without any real interest still absorbed in watching the drama.

Levi watched as the drama progresses. He could tell this is one of the old dramas because of their fashion. The rich boy bullying the poor girl because he likes her and the rich boy has other 3 handsome friends. Levi shook his head.

“Do you even understand what they are saying?”

Rena looked at him incredulously. “No.”

“Then why are you watching this?”

“Coz’ I will tell mama tomorrow when Papa and I will visit.” Rena said looking sparing Levi a single glance.

Levi was speechless of the child’s response and decided to just keep quiet and watch the drama with her.

 

They were still watching another Korean drama when someone knocked on the door. Levi would never admit it but he was entranced by the drama too. The two of them watched and he even explained some things that Rena might not understand. Sometimes, one of them will comment something about the drama.

Levi cursed and got up from the couch. He opened the door and saw that it was Eren carrying a large box of pizza and a box of chicken. He let Eren in and helped him with his baggage.

“Brat, your father’s here. Stop watching the damn drama.” Levi said putting the food on the dining table.

“Papa!” Rena exclaimed.

Eren smiled and carried his daughter in her arms. “Hey baby, how are you?”

“’m ok. Levi let me watch the TV.”

Eren looked at the direction where the TV is and saw that it’s playing a Korean drama. Eren shook his head and smiled.

“Is that Boys Over Flowers?” Eren asked. Eren knows the title because he’s the one choosing the dramas for Rena. At first he doesn’t want Rena to watch any dramas because of their content and most of them are not child friendly. But Rena was adamant to the point where she doesn’t even want to watch her old Disney DVDs.

Eren never knew the reason but assumed that it’s Rena’s way to remember her mom, who passed away a year ago.

“Levi, thanks for taking care of Rena. We’re going now.” Eren said.

Eren’s still a little bit self-conscious if he’s around Levi. And what’s worse is that Rena seems to like hanging out in Levi’s home especially at moments like this that Eren’s stuck at work for some time.

“No. I mean, why don’t you just eat dinner here? You bought a big ass pizza and a bucket full of chicken. I can’t finish all of it. And it was Rena’s request to eat chicken.” Levi reasoned. And if Eren would look closely he could see the dust of pink in Levi’s cheeks.

“Chicken?! Yay! Papa let’s eat dinner here, please…… please…” Rena looked at his dad with puppy eyes that Levi was sure she got from Eren. Eren was the master of puppy eyes next to Rena.

Eren sighed in defeat and said yes. At that Rena wiggled her way out her dad’s arm and immediately went to the table to sit while waiting for Levi to prepare the food. Eren just followed suit.

 

The three of them ate livelily. Rena was talking about the drama, Eren listening properly and Levi silently watching and sometimes shares something about the drama too.

“So, you’re gonna visit Charis tomorrow?” asked Levi.

Eren swallowed the piece of pizza in his mouth and answered. “Yeah. We’re planning to.”

Levi hummed in response. “Can I go with you too?”

Eren wasn’t able to hide his surprise but smiled. “Sure. We go 8am tomorrow. We’ll just knock on your door if we’re ready.”

“Okay.”

After dinner, Eren tried to help Levi wash the dishes but was banished because Levi can’t trust him with cleaning the dishes to his standards. After everything was put back as to where it was the father and daughter left and bid their good nights to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep Calm and Love Kpop and Kdramas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Permission and Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the ship sail!!!

At exactly 8:00 in the morning Eren knocked on Levi’s door carrying Rena in his arms. Levi opened the door not a moment later and the three of them walked down to the parking lot and rode Eren’s car towards the cemetery.

The weather was warm and sunny just like the day of the funeral a year ago. The whole ride was generally happy with talking and teasing but there’s this hint of melancholy in the air that no one wants to speak about. They stopped for a moment in a flower shop and bought some flowers.

Eren parked the car and the three of them exited the car and walked towards Charis’ gravestone. Eren brushed some leaves that are scattered all over the gravestone. Eren put the flowers carefully. The two men are talking their thoughts silently except Rena who talked nonstop about dramas, what she did at school, or what they did inside the house. She also showed some drawing she draw for the past months and put it in display for her mom.

Eren:

_“How are you Charis? Doing well? I guess so, you got it easy there. No problems or whatsoever… I miss you though. I miss your smile, your laug… I miss everything we, I do with you. But you don’t have to worry about anything. I’m taking a good care of Rena. Levi and I are friends now, I think. I’m still awkward with him though. If you see us, you’ll probably tease us to no end haha… I would love to hear your laugh again, though. Take care over there ok? I love you.”_

 

Levi:

 _“Hey… Well, this is awkward talking to a tombstone but I hope your fine. Your daughter is really annoying sometimes you know. She always hangs out in my house every time she has an opportunity. I am thankful though, it may sound creepy but I like it when she’s in my house. She reminds me of you by a LOT and of course I will not lie to you, I am happy to see Eren every time he comes to my house to get her. Don’t worry over there ok? You already know that I want to be with Eren even though we’re just friends. I am happy… Can… Can I ask something? Crap, I sound so stupid in my mind._ -Levi took a deep breath- _Can I perhaps take Eren to dinner? That was cheesy, crap.”_

 

And that moment a cool wind hit their faces and the birds started singing. The two men took it as a sign that Charis was indeed listening. The two men smiled.

“Papa, I’m going to pick a pretty stone for mama.” Rena said jogging while looking down to find a stone. When she found one she ran back and put the stone on the grave carefully.

“I love you, Mama” Rena softly said. The she looked up and shouted, “Mama! I miss you!”

She ran back to the two men standing in the sidelines.

Levi noticed that Eren is tearing up.

“We’ll be waiting in the car.” Levi announced and walked away carrying Rena, silently giving Eren time to calm down.

 Eren only nodded and walked towards the grave and cleaned it a little bit. While cleaning, Eren’s tears are silently flowing reminiscing the time Charis was still alive. Eventually, the tears stopped and once he calmed down Eren stood up and walked towards the car.

 

Levi was watching Rena jump around the concrete tiles when he saw Eren coming.

“Everything fine?” asked Levi.

“Yeah, thanks.” Eren answered shyly. He was embarrassed that Levi saw him break down like that.

“No problem. Let’s go buy ice cream. I know some shop selling delicious ice cream. I’ll drive.” At that Rena jumped in glee, Eren just nodded.

Eren was sure Levi doesn’t like ice cream so he was wondering why Levi would like to go and buy ice cream. He chuckled when he realized that it was Levi’s way of cheering him up. Eren then noticed a pair of gray eyes staring at him.

“What?” asked Eren.

“Why are you laughing?” Levi questioned.

“Nothing.” Eren answered and turned to look outside as if something was very interesting outside.

“Weirdo” Eren heard Levi mumble. Eren chuckled again.

 

\------

 

“You two are so weird.” Levi deadpanned. He was looking at Eren and Rena holding their spoon in upright position eagerly waiting for their ice cream.

Levi doesn’t like ice cream so he opted for coffee. This shop has a variety of ice creams that they made by themselves and they also serve coffee which are good for Levi’s standards.

When their orders arrived Rena immediately dived in to eat her strawberry ice cream while Eren asked the waitress to bring them an extra spoon. Levi just sipped his coffee silently.

“Hmm… So delicious!” Eren exclaimed.

“Hmm… yummy!” Rena exclaimed. Levi just rolled his eyes at how the two are so similar to each other.

“Hey, Levi try this too” said Eren. He picked up the extra spoon he asked earlier and took a spoonful of ice cream and pointed it to Levi.

Levi was utterly shocked by Eren’s offer.

 _Is he seriously feeding me? What the hell am I supposed to do?_ Levi thought.

Levi can’t help it but blush as he moved closer. He was about to open his mouth when he can’t take it anymore and took the spoon from Eren’s grasped and ate the ice cream by himself. It was surprisingly not sweet just enough to taste flavor without the sugar overpowering it.

Eren laughed at Levi’s reaction and how he changed his mind at the last minute. Eren also noticed Levi blushing despite his cool demeanor. He laughed more. Levi just rolled his eyes trying to look calm even if he’s heart is beating loudly against his chest.

After they finished, they went home. They arrived at their apartment and Eren let her daughter go inside first. Eren turned to Levi who was about to leave to his house.

“Thanks…”

“For what?” Levi asked turning around to face Eren

“…For cheering me up. I know you don’t like ice cream. And for earlier…” Eren was talking about the time he broke down in the cemetery.

Levi nodded. “Well then, how about some dinner?”

“W-what?” Eren spluttered. Levi sighed.

“As payment… Take me to dinner.”

The two looked at each other’s eyes. Eren looking to see if Levi is kidding but all Eren could see is determination and an emotion he’s afraid to put name to.

“O-okay. Dinner at Maria’s at 7pm this Saturday.”

“Okay. It’s a date.” At that Levi left leaving Eren flushed in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the courting begin!!!


	27. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write with my fever and my inability to sleep because this is stuck in my head. Finally, I'm done!

After Eren passed the wall of embarrassment and gained his composure he finally entered his humble abode. He took a warm shower and dressed himself in bed after he put Rena to bed. But he didn’t go to bed yet and instead took his phone; dialed Armin’s number while walking towards the living room.

 After a few rings, Armin picked up.

“Hrrrr (Hello)”

“H-hello? Armin?”

“…Eeerrr…”

Eren looked at the clock. It read 9:14pm. He was confused why Armin’s already asleep so early.

“Armin! Wake up!” Eren shouted in the most minimal volume ever.

After a few shuffling and silence from the other line Armin finally spoke up coherently.

“What do you want Eren?”

“Why the fuck are you asleep dude? It’s like 9pm yet…”

“You’ll be sleepy when you’re fucking awake for two days trying to solve a problem in the lab.”

Eren felt a shiver in his spine. Armin’s never to be messed with when he starts cursing.

“O-okay Armin. Relax dude. I just want to tell you something…” Eren’s spluttering trying to explain to Armin what happened to his day.

“Stop Eren you’re not making any sense. How about we talk this tomorrow at lunch okay? I need my fucking sleep.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll call you. See you.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Bye.” At that, the call was disconnected and Eren resigned to wait for tomorrow lunch and went to bed.

 

\------

 

12 o’clock. Armin and Eren are sitting in a café near Eren’s office. Luckily it was Armin’s day off so he has time to visit Eren and talk whatever he’s worrying about.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Armin started. Eren plays with his food before he answered.

“Levi asked me to a date.” Eren blurted. Armin raised an eyebrow.

 “Well more like I invited him to dinner as a payment for cheering me up when we were in the cemetery yesterday and he said to take him to dinner because I wanted to repay him but I never really thought about a dinner date date–”

“Okay, I get it. You’re going on a dinner with Levi…” Eren nodded. “…aand what seems to be the problem?”

Eren’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean what’s the problem!? The whole dinner-slash-date thing is the problem. I don’t even know why Levi wanted to have dinner with me and what would Charis say that just after one year I already replaced her?”

Armin sighed.

“Maybe because Levi might still have feelings for you and I see how he looks at you Eren. The longing in his eyes and how he looks at you as if you’re a precious gem…”

Eren blushed at Armin’s statement trying to deny everything in his mind.

“…And Charis might actually be okay with you and Levi getting together again.”

Eren stared at Armin seeking truth, Armin just looked away.

“What do you know Armin?” Eren asked with serious tone.

Armin sighed. “It’s a secret Eren, I can’t tell you.”

“Is it about the letter I saw her give you?” Eren probed.

“Maybe… Maybe not.” Armin stared at Eren challenging him to ask more because Armin was sure Eren won’t get anything from him. Eren knows this and sighed in defeat.

“Alright. Will you ever tell me what’s inside the letter?”

“Yes in its right time. To be honest, I never read what’s inside.”

Eren sighed. “But Armin I still don’t know if it’s right.”

“It’s your decision Eren. You’re an adult now and no matter what I tell you in the end it’s still your decision. Just… just give Levi a chance, ok?”

“Fffine…” Eren whined. “…There’s another problem…”

“What?”

“I don’t know what to wear.”

“Oh for Science’s sake Eren I’ll come over and help you.”

“Thanks, Armin. You’re the best! Saturday 4pm, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Armin resigned to his fate that he’ll be forever Eren’s helper in dating.

 

\------

 

Eren was a nervous wreck. He paced in front of Levi’s apartment for a few minutes before he got the courage to knock on Levi’s door.

After a few moments, Levi opened the door looking very stunning in his three piece striped black suit and a side of his hair is slicked up in a natural messy look. Eren was awestruck at how Levi can dress up when he’s always presentable everywhere he goes. While Eren is wearing a two-piece black suit with green tie that compliments his eyes.

Silence overtook them as they looked at each other practically admiring each other.

“You look nice.” Levi said pulling Eren out of his reverie.

“Ugh… y-you too” Eren said awkwardly making Levi smirk.

“C’mon brat. We don’t wanna be late.” At that the two left for the restaurant. The whole ride to the restaurant was quiet and awkward.

They arrived at the restaurant. Eren guided Levi inside and talked to the hostess that both guided them to their table.

The restaurant itself was stunning. The design was simple and classic but a hint of elegance everywhere. The whole restaurant is full but not crowded. It was hard to get a reservation here except if you knew someone and with Eren’s business firm booming Levi guessed that this was all Eren’s connection. Needless to say, Levi was impressed.

When they settled down on their table the waiter immediately gave them the menu and left them be while they decide what to eat.

Eren was trying to calm his heart down while trying to read whatever was written in the menu. He’s so nervous he almost can’t read what’s written there. He heard Levi sigh.

“Brat, you better relax or else you’ll shit yourself.” Levi deadpanned.

Eren blushed, “I-I won’t.” Levi scoffed.

“Believe kid, when I say that if you get over anxious your body starts reacting to eat. Either you sweat like a fucking waterfall or you shit like there’s no tomorrow. So calm the fucking down and enjoy this night.”

Eren’s eyes widened but nodded after contemplating that he doesn’t want to shit himself in front of Levi.

They chose and ordered food in awkward silence and Levi’s patience is getting thinner by the minute. He doesn’t want to come to a dinner and just eat. He wants it to be memorable.

“So brat, tell me about your work.” Levi asked.

Eren was shocked by Levi’s attempt in initiating conversation. Eren smiled.

“Well, most of it is good. I love my job so it’s fine even if there are times that I’m very busy. It’s just that sometimes we had clients who think they are better than us. Like, there’s this one time where a girl client wanted to open a clothing store but all she does is talk about the design and on how we’re so ‘incompetent’ with outr jib that we should know what design, blah, blah, blah. I’m like hell no! This is a business firm not s design shit company. I was really annoyed and I explained to her so many times that design is not our expertise and then she just walked out rumbling about how incompetent we are. Agh, so annoying…” Eren trailed off when he realized he was talking nonstop.

 He looked at Levi trying to see what Levi was thinking of him for talking too much. He was surprised when Levi was actually listening to him nodding empathetically.

“I also experienced some shit like that. There’s this patient who was freaking out because apparently you get diabetes thru sex. I explained to him that diabetes is not an STD but he insists that it was and he was going to die…” Levi stopped talking because Eren was laughing so hard that tears started to come out.

“Hahaha, oh my god… hahaha… STD… hahaha.. Sexually Transmitted Diabetes!” said Eren who won’t stop laughing. Levi chuckled.

 _This will be a good night._ Levi thought.

Eren calmed down when their food arrived and they started to dig in. The food was phenomenal that even the smell makes your mouth water.

All throughout dinner they made small talks talking about anything they could talk about. The atmosphere between the two became more relaxed as the night continues. After dinner they wanted to go to a bar but decided against it because Rena was alone with the babysitter and Eren wants to go home early.

“I’m so sorry we weren’t able to go to your favorite bar Levi.” Eren apologized for a hundred times. Levi sighed.

“What did I tell you? I said it’s ok. I understand your situation Jaeger and my life won’t miss anything if I didn’t go there today.”

“Oh, ok. It was a good night though.”

Levi only nodded. They were silent for a while not knowing what to do or how to say goodbye.  They were just staring at each other when Levi finally spoke.

“Thank you, Eren. I had fun.” At that Levi kissed Eren in the cheeks and immediately turned back to open the door of his apartment to retire for the night but not before saying his good night to Eren.

Eren was stuck outside Levi’s apartment utterly surprised and blushing profusely.

 _L-Levi kissed me… Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor humor. I don't know anything about fine dining or suits or dates... Oh my gosh...


	28. Are you avoiding me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, the title says it all.

Four days after their date Levi was pretty sure that Eren is avoiding him. He didn’t see him nor did Levi feel his presence. Even Rena who’s in his apartment every moment she could have. Although Levi was not totally worried since he was also busy for the last two days however, after two days of no contact, not even a single phone call made Levi anxious.

  _Did I do something wrong? Was it wrong to kiss him? Fuck, it’s just a kiss on the cheek. How big of a deal was it?_ Levi thought while pacing back and forth in his bedroom.

“Crap. I feel like a teenage girl. I hate you Eren for doing this to me.” Levi thought aloud.

That night, Levi decided to go visit Eren in his apartment. He even ordered too many chicken as an excuse.

Levi exited his house and started to trudge towards Eren’s apartment. The walk seems long for Levi, his thoughts loud from all the possibilities that might happen.

_What if he regrets what happened?_

_What if he doesn’t like me anymore?_

_What if he doesn’t want to see me anymore?_

_What if–_

His thoughts stopped when Levi realized he was already in front Eren’s apartment. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed before the door opened. It revealed a tired-looking Eren with dark circles under his eyes and more disheveled hair.

Both men were surprised. Levi surprised by Eren’s appearance and Eren, due to Levi’s sudden appearance.

“Well, hello neighbor.” Levi said with more bitterness than he intended to.

“Ah… L-levi… Come in… come in…” Eren replied. Eren opened the door wider to let Levi in.

Levi took notice on how messier the house is than before aside from Eren’s tired look. The kitchen counter was full of plastic bags from the grocery, some bottles and a pot on a stove. Levi turned to face Eren who was yawning widely. It made Levi want to yawn too but fought the urge to do it.

 _Stupid sympathetic response._ Levi thought before speaking.

“So… Care to tell me why you didn’t contact me or anything? Or what the ever hell happened here?” Levi asked motioning his hand in a circle referring to the state of the house.

“Ugghh, well… I was busy…” Levi scoffed. “…and Rena has a cold… or flu or I don’t know. But I am taking care of her for two days now.”

Levi’s eyes widened. _So he was not avoiding me._ The thought brought relief to Levi but still frowned.

“And you didn’t tell me, even though I’m a doctor AND I’M YOUR NEIGHBOR?” Levi asked. His voice slowly dropped in a menacing way.

Eren just stood there stupidly just realizing his idiocy.

“R-right. I f-forgot sorry. I was just so busy these past few days that I totally forgot that you’re a doctor” said Eren who was getting flustered by the second.

Levi sighed and groaned in frustration, frustration that was not supposed to be there if Eren just asked Levi for help.

 “You. Are. An. Idiot. Its official! Now show me where Rena is.” Levi said angrily.

“S-sorry… She’s in my bedroom.” Eren guided Levi to his room. Levi couldn’t care less if it was Eren’s room. He was far too annoyed to care.

Levi quickly assessed Rena without the proper tools like in a hospital. After assessing, Levi asked Eren things about Rena’s condition and diagnosed her of flu. He quickly ordered Eren to buy the appropriate medicines for Rena while Levi tries to disinfect the whole house since Rena was sleeping and he can’t afford to disturb her.

Eren arrived shortly shocked to see his house clean. How Levi can do it in a short time no one knows.

Levi immediately went to work as soon as Eren arrived and wrote Eren instructions on how to properly take care of a person with flu. Rena still has a high fever so she needs to be monitored.

When everything calmed down, Levi remembered the chicken he ordered and felt hungry. Eren and Levi sat on the dining table eating the chicken because apparently, Eren hadn’t eaten dinner yet.

They ate in relative peace when Levi spoke. He was still annoyed at Eren’s stupidity.

“You’re so stupid, Eren, seriously.”

“Yes, I know. Can you stop making me feel guilty now? You said that too many times.”

“I don’t care. You’re a stupid brat who likes to play doctor.”

Eren groaned in frustration.

“There’s only one thing you can do to stop me.”

“And what is it?”

Levi’s eyes glinted with mischievousness. Eren gulped loudly. “Buy me coffee.”

“What?!” Eren shouted. Levi threw a medicine bottle at Eren. Eren dodged it.

“Not so loud idiot. Let’s just say it’s the doctor’s fee. And next time, please fucking tell me if there’s something wrong with your kid or else I will beat you to the point you can’t shit without blood.” Levi glared at Eren. Eren who’s speechless just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flu because I have flu too...


	29. Sickness and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flu is contagious. 
> 
> *whispers* Read my end notes okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I was sick for a week and still recovering. Let's make a chapter of the characters being sick.

After a few days Rena got better. Levi still visits the house within that duration to check on Rena. But with all the stress from work and from Rena getting sick, Eren collapsed from stress and got the flu next.

Eren was forced to let Rena live at Mikasa’s as he doesn’t want Rena to be infected again. Eren tried to self-medicate based on what Levi said to him the last few days but he was too sick to even move.

At that night, he tried to get up and make some instant noodles. When he stumbled outside his bedroom he saw how dark the whole house is. He realized that he was alone for the first time since Charis died. It made his chest hurt. Eren would be living a life like this if Rena wasn’t in his life or if Charis never knocked on his door that day. Loneliness gripped his heart making him cry silently. Afterwards, he laughed at himself seeing how pathetic he was, crying because no one’s there to take care of him.

 _Being sick alone makes you sad, hah._ Eren thought.

He was having second thoughts in calling Levi but remembering how Levi got angry and how serious his threat to him was, Eren decided to call him.

After the second ring Eren was actually surprised that Levi answered that fast.

“What is it, brat?”

“Uh… Hello-” Eren tried not to sound too sick but failed miserably when at that same time he had a coughing fit.

Eren heard Levi sigh from the other end. Eren actually thought that calling Levi will only burden the doctor but all worries disappear when Levi spoke again.

“Are you ok?” Levi asked with obvious worry that made Eren speechless a little.

“Ugh, I think I got Rena’s flu.” Eren said through his stuffy nose.

“Ok, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Did you already drink any medicine? How about food? Did you eat already?”

“I... drank the medicine for fever and instant noodles.”

“Ok, I’ll be right there. Better tell me where your extra key to the house is.”

“It’s taped under the flower pot near the ledge.” At that, the call ended. Eren went back to his bed and lay down. He fell asleep almost instantly.

 

He woke up later when someone was shaking him. Eren barely registered that it was Levi trying to feed him. After feeding Eren, he sleepily drank the medicine and fell asleep right after.

The next day, Eren woke up feeling better. He looked up at his clock and saw that it was already a quarter past one.

Eren tried to stand up but was attacked by dizziness making him grip his head and groan. He heard the door open and saw Levi standing by the door with a ladle in his hands while wearing an apron.

Eren would’ve blushed or even take a picture of how cute Levi is if his dizziness would just stop. Any abrupt movements would make his head spin and ache. It was annoying.

“Good, you’re awake now. Can you stand up?” Levi asked. Eren tried to stand up slowly willing his head to stop aching. Levi held Eren by his arms and guided him to the dining table.

When Eren sat Levi immediately served him a bowl of porridge mixed with shredded chicken and a soft boiled egg to the sides with sliced scallions on top.

The two men sat on the table and ate silently. Eren was trying to eat slowly or else he might vomit meanwhile, Levi watches him as he eats.

“Hmm… This is very delicious, Levi.” Eren complimented while Levi just shrugs.

“You’ll make a good wife.” Eren continued without looking up.

Levi almost choked on his food and a small blush crept into his cheeks. He was thankful Eren was not looking at him.

Meanwhile, Eren is trying to hide his blush once he finished what he said. Eren just realized how stupid his words are. He was thankful Levi didn’t say anything.

After they finished eating, Levi washed the dishes twice before attending his patient. He took out the thermometer and measured Eren’s temperature. Eren still has a fever but it was a lot lower than last night, so Levi gave him another medicine and let him sleep again. Eren obliged willingly.

 

As Eren was settling under the blanket he spoke, “Thanks.”

Levi stared at Eren for a while and said, “No problem, brat.”

Eren slept well after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T READ: (just kidding)
> 
> I will not update tomorrow but I will start a new story entirely different from this one. But i will not abandon this one (that would be suicide). I hope you'll give it love like this story.  
> Thank you, everyone.
> 
> HINT: DO YOU KNOW SKIP BEAT?


	30. Ignorance is bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren blushes like a girl.  
> Levi is jealous.  
> Hanji is an evil wing man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this.
> 
> Enjoy~

Levi fell asleep on Eren’s couch huddling a blanket. He woke up around 5 am. He got up to check on Eren and saw that he was still sleeping. He went in and moved closer to see Eren closer. He sat down in a stool placed near the bed.

Eren has longer hair now. Levi reached to stroke it carefully so as not to wake Eren up. It was unexpectedly soft but still needs a shower. Levi looked at the sleeping boy lovingly. It is in these moments that Levi takes off his mask and shows every emotion he has.

Then Levi slightly traced Eren’s lashes down to his nose and cheeks to his jaws. Eren stirred and Levi stopped for a moment wishing Eren won’t wake up yet. When Eren went still again Levi resumed tracing lines in Eren’s face and arms.

“Eren, I… I lo–” _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Levi immediately removed his hands and went outside to answer whoever is calling him and mentally planning murder if it’s not an emergency.

 

 

While Levi was outside, Eren was silently thrashing. Eren was already half awake when Levi entered his room. Eren wanted to go to the toilet but when he felt someone open the door and moved closer to him he stilled his breath and his body.

Eren was flushed red from all over his face to his neck. He couldn’t believe Levi doing that, the last time Levi did that was when they were still in college after having a ‘wonderful’ night. And Eren wonders what Levi was going to say to him. He has a vague idea as to what Levi wants to say but he still wants to listen to the whole sentence coming from Levi. This made his face hotter; his heart beat faster and his thrashing wilder.  

He immediately stopped and covered his whole body with the blanket to hide his red face.

 

Levi went back to the bedroom after the call. He thought he heard some noise but apparently it was just Eren shuffling around the bed. Levi smiled when he saw Eren bundled up like a cocoon in the blanket.

He moved closer placing a note saying he needs to go to the hospital for a while. After that, he slowly made his way out of the house.

 

\------

 

After 10 hours Levi was finally out of the hospital and went home to take a shower before he heads out to Eren’s apartment. When he opened the door, he was shock to see Hanji making herself at home. However, he didn’t let it show for Hanji’s entertainment. He could see it in her eyes that she was expecting any reactions from him so instead he scowled.

“What are you doing here shitty four-eyes?” Levi asked as he takes off his shoes and placed it neatly in the shoe rack.

“You’re not calling me anymore. I was worried!” chirped Hanji. Levi sighed.

“I was busy ok.” Levi answered trying to not give away any information because if you’re with Hanji anything you say can and will be used against you.

“What are you busy about?” Hanji probed. Levi looked at Hanji assessing if it’s ok to tell her that he had been taking care of Eren and Rena the past days.

“Tell me, Levi. Tell me, please. Pretty please…” At this point Levi knows that if this continues, Hanji will not stop but he still didn’t say anything. Levi just crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Hanji not giving away anything.

“Oh c’mon tell me, Levi. I will bring you your favorite wine–”

“Eren’s sick. I’m taking care of him.” At that Levi turned around to his bedroom to strip and take a shower. But before he entered the room he faced Hanji and said, “And don’t forget my wine.”

Levi then walked away with a smug look in his face.

“Levi, you asshole! You tricked me!” Hanji whined but waited for Levi to finish.

 

 

Levi came out in his bedroom looking refreshed. He’s wearing simple black jeans that fit him perfectly and a green t-shirt with a logo of overlapped blue and white wings in front. Hanji was watching TV about some dude trying to kill himself in the wilderness. When Hanji noticed that Levi is already out, she turned off the TV and went outside with Levi.

They went to Eren’s apartment and Levi took out the spare key. He was always bringing it in case that Eren might need his help or what.

Hanji looked at Levi bemused.

“Shut up four eyes.” Levi hissed. He already knows what Hanji thinking is.

 “What?! I didn’t say anything.” Hanji answered acting innocently. “It’s just that it looks like you actually live–”

“What did I say about shutting the fuck up?” At that Levi opened the door.

Levi noticed that there’s another pair of women shoes inside. He raised an eyebrow.

 _Who could be visiting? And that heels though, it could stab someone._ Levi thought.

“Hi Eren!” Hanji shouted startling Eren and the woman beside him. The woman has long black curly hair. She’s wearing a jacket suit with a blouse inside that shows her cleavage and a skirt that has a long slit at the right side.

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “ _Who the fuck is this? She’s way too close.”_

Levi turned to look at Eren who’s looking like he got caught doing something naughty. Levi scowled at Eren. Eren gulped and stood up to meet Levi and Hanji.

Eren is still wearing his sweatpants but a fresh white shirt.

“Levi, Hanji.” Eren stretched his arms to take the plastic bag Levi was carrying. Levi moved his hands away and turned towards the kitchen but not before glaring at Eren.

Eren was left with his arms hanging and Hanji noticed the situation and took action.

“Eren! I heard you were sick. How are you?” Hanji asked while ~~hugging~~ crushing Eren.

“I-I’m f-fine…” Eren answered trying desperately to get some air.

“Hanji, you’re killing him!” Levi shouted from the kitchen. Even though it looks like he’s busy, Levi is actually listening closely.

“Haha… Sorry, Eren. Oh, who’s your visitor?” Hanji let go of Eren sitting beside the unknown girl looking at her as if she’s a fine specimen.

“That’s Bea she’s my secretary. I was away from work for three days now. I have some papers I need to sign.” Eren explained but Hanji was not listening and just continued to stare at her.

“Bea this is Hanji and the one in the kitchen is Levi.” Eren introduced the three but there’s still tension in the air.

For Levi, he felt relieve that she’s just Eren’s secretary but he still didn’t like how close she sits from Eren. And her clothes are just too damn sexy to be professional.

“So you’re his secretary. I hope everything’s ok in the office. Why did you become a secretary?” Hanji tried to start a conversation silently signaling Eren to go to Levi. Eren got the message and politely excused himself.

Eren slowly approached Levi in the kitchen. Levi just ignored Eren and tries to find where the small plates are located. He cursed silently when Levi found out the small plates are placed on the top shelf.

“Levi, do–” Eren tries to speak but was cut off.

“No, I don’t need your help.” Levi answered albeit bitterly. He won’t give up his pride even for the small plates.

“Levi… Are you perhaps jealous?” Eren asked while Levi was trying to reach for the top shelf on his tip toes. Levi almost slipped.

Levi’s head whipped towards Eren. “No! Why would I?” Levi glared and turned to grab again the plates.

 _Fucking plates. Fucking top shelf. No I’m not jealous. No I’m not._ Levi mused.

Before Levi could reach it a hand grabbed a few plates. Levi glares at Eren.

“What? You’ll take forever. I’m hungry.” Eren said but Levi could see that Eren was enjoying this.

“No cake for you brat. You’re still sick.” Levi’s eyes glinted with mischief. _Two can play this game._

“But Levi…” Eren whined shamelessly.

“No. You dare go against your doctor?” said Levi who’s placing three slices of vanilla cake in each of the plates.

“You’re so unfair. You’re just saying that because you’re jea–”

“I’m what?” Levi finished putting all the cakes and teas on the tray glaring at Eren. If looks could kill, Eren would’ve been dead right then and there.

“Nothing.” At that Eren followed Levi towards the living room where Hanji and his secretary are chatting, well more like Hanji talking and Bea sitting awkwardly wide-eyed.

 

 

While Eren and Levi are bickering in the kitchen, Hanji whispered something to Bea.

“Aren’t they a cute couple?” Hanji asked.

“W-what?! They’re a couple? Eren’s gay?” Bea asked completely surprised that Eren goes both ways.

“Yeah, you didn’t know? They’re practically living together. It surprises they’re not kissing and groping each other in the kitchen. They just can’t keep their hands from each other. They’re so lovey-dovey with each other it hurts and oh my god, if you ever hear them at night. My gosh, you can’t sleep from the noise. I even recorded it, wanna listen?” Hanji took out his phone swiping and clicking. As Hanji was talking Bea was becoming more frantic and her eyes widens from too much information.

“Ah… No, I don’t wanna hear it. I mean… It’s a p-private.” She reasoned.

“Why not? Ok. Let me tell ya, you’re missing a lot of things.” Hanji acted. She even pouted and put her phone away as Eren and Levi made their way to the living room. Hanji smiled innocently.

 _Mission Accomplished._ She thought.

 

 

“What are you two talking about?” Eren asked.

“N-nothing, sir. I-I need to go now Sir Eren.” Bea frantically files all the papers in the table in a folder and stood up.

“Is everything ok? I thought there’s still more…” Eren was genuinely confused. Levi looked at Hanji silently asking what she did. Hanji just shrugged drinking the tea Levi brought.

“N-No sir. Everything’s ok now. Some of them are in the office so; we’ll just wait for you to come back. T-they’re not so important.” At that Bea finished putting everything in her briefcase.

The secretary looked at the two guests saying her good bye and slowly getting more flustered. Eren saw to it she made it outside and went back inside. Eren sat down in the living room completely confused.

“What just happened?” Eren asked.

Hanji can’t take it anymore and howled in laughter clutching her stomach. Levi just sat there drinking his tea.

“What the hell is going on?!” Eren asked again. Completely oblivious to what Hanji did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how it ended like this.
> 
> Say Yes To Me Again will be updated everyday Mon-Fri.  
> The Fan and The Actor will be updated every weekend.


	31. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking. Rena asked Levi something.

Days after Bea, Eren’s secretary, visited Eren is finally able to go back to work but since it’s the weekends they decided to disinfect otherwise known as clean the whole house before Rena goes home.

“I’ll clean the bedroom, you clean the kitchen.” Levi instructed Eren while putting his bandana on his head and face mask.

Eren blushed. “I-I should clean my bedroom. How about you…” Eren tries to dissuade Levi but he can’t finish his sentence with Levi glaring at him.

“What are you a girl? I’ve been in your bedroom many times and I don’t trust you to clean it to my standards.” At that Levi left Eren bringing a bucket of water mixed with Lysol along with rags and gloves.

Eren didn’t have time to worry about Levi in his room the past few days because he was too sick to care. But now that he’s logical counterpart came back all things became embarrassing, like what he looks like while he’s sick with all his snot everywhere and the state of his room. Eren just threw his shirts wherever, too tired to pick it up.

Eren groaned from sheer embarrassment. He started scrubbing the kitchen tiles aggressively as if the tiles are the one at fault.

 

Meanwhile, Levi looked at the state of the room. He made sure the past few days to at least keep it as clean as possible because Levi can’t clean or start spraying stuff with Eren lying in bed. Levi mused that if he didn’t make an effort to clean what would this room look like. A sick Eren is a clumsy, sloppy Eren. He makes dirty things dirtier and if no one follows him around the whole house will probably turn into a dumpster.

Levi felt his body shiver from just thinking about it. He started stripping the bed off turning the sheets inside out; the dirtiest side of the sheet to the least dirty. Then he started cleaning from the highest to the lowest.

He knows what Eren is trying to say to him. Half of Levi’s mind is saying that this is EREN’s room and is feeding him all lewd thoughts while the other half is trying to say that this is the dirtiest room and nothing satisfies Levi more than to make the whole place sparkle and smell sterilized.

 

After 30 minutes, Levi emerged from Eren’s bedroom. Eren just looked at Levi expecting any snarky remarks but got none. Eren was torn if he should feel relief or disappointment. Eren shook his head and focused more in cleaning.

 

After 2 hours plus another extra hour because Eren accidentally kicked the bucket, they finally finished cleaning the room.

Eren looked at the clock and it showed that it’s already 2pm. Way past lunch. And at that same time Eren’s stomach growled, a moment later Levi’s stomach growled, too. They laughed.

“Pizza?” Eren suggested.

“Whatever.” Levi actually is too tired and hungry to be picky.

Eren ordered pizza and when the delivery arrived they immediately ate it while watching TV.

 

Earlier that night, Rena arrived along with Mikasa. Eren was so happy to see his daughter again.

“Papa!”

“Rena!”

Rena immediately ran towards his dad. She missed his dad so much.

“How’s my baby?” Eren asked while carrying Rena showering her with kisses.

Rena giggled. “Haha, I’m fine Papa. You’re not sick anymore right?”

“Uhuh...” Eren turned to face Mikasa who’s putting Rena’s things on the floor. “…Thanks, Mikasa. You’re my savior.”

Mikasa scoffed. “Yeah right. It’s always my pleasure to take care of my niece.” Mikasa noticed how clean the whole house is, it’s as if Eren was never sick. She knows that every time Eren was sick, his room always looks like a dumpster. This, time it’s different. It’s practically sparkling.

“Eren…”

“Yeah? Do you want coffee, tea or juice?”

“Water is fine. Eren, why is your house clean?” Mikasa asked while sitting down in the couch.

“W-what do you mean? It’s always clean.” Eren set Rena down nervously to let Rena roam around the house.

“Not this clean. As if, Levi was…” Mikasa didn’t finish her sentence. Everything clicked. The reason why Eren didn’t need any help when Rena was sick or when he was sick is because Levi was here.

“Eren… Is there something you’re not telling me?” she asked. Eren gulped nervously setting the glass of water in front of Mikasa.

They stared at each other for a while. Waiting to see who’s going to surrender first. Eren lost.

“Fine! Levi took care of Rena when she was sick. I actually forgot that he’s a doctor and got angry so when it was me who was sick next, I called him because I was too sick to move. He also helped clean the house before you came here.” Eren explained.

“You’re not together again are you?”

“W-what?! No! And if we were it’s not like it’s your business.”

“It’s my business when the last time he was in your life you were such a wreck. I don’t want you to leave town again just because of him, Eren.”

“I-I know. And really, we’re not.”

Mikasa breathed in relief.

Eren rolled his eyes.

Mikasa smacked Eren’s head.

“Ow!”

“That’s for not telling me.”

Eren gulped. He didn’t tell Mikasa about their dinner slash date.

 

\-----

  
Days after, everything went back to normal. Eren would go to work after taking Rena to the daycare center. Sometimes, if Eren is busy and Levi’s at home, Rena would stay in the daycare or stay at Levi’s house until Eren comes and gets her and other times Mikasa would pick Rena up.

This time, Rena is staying at Levi’s house again.

Rena and Levi are watching another Korean Drama about some divorced couple who are both interns in the hospital’s emergency room. While on commercial break, Rena asked Levi something.

“Levi… Why do you not have a girlfriend?”

Needless to say Levi was surprised by the kid’s question but he answered calmly.

“Because I don’t like girls” answered Levi.

“You don’t like girls? So what do you like?”

“I like boys.”

Rena nodded as if she understood everything. Levi doubts she didn’t.

“So… you like papa?” Rena asked innocently. (A/N Rena asked if Levi likes boy like his papa but she’s a kid so…)

Levi almost choked on his tea. _Damn kid._

Rena looked at him waiting for him to answer.

“What would you do if I like your papa?”

Rena shrugged. “I like you and I think papa likes you too so its ok.”

Levi’s eyes widened. A blush almost crept into Levi’s cheek. Unable to answer, Rena asked Levi again.

“So does that mean you’ll get married?”

This Levi choked on his tea. He waited for the coughing to stop before he answered.

“Where do you get these questions?!”

“Aunt Mikasa said if you like someone you should marry.”

Levi looked at Rena ridiculously. He doesn’t know if he calls it innocence, intelligence or curiosity maybe all of the above.

“Is it okay if I marry your dad?”

“I already said it, if you like someone you should marry.” Rena sighed and watched the drama.

“So it’s okay?” Levi asked again.

“Yes but you shouldn’t let papa cry or else mama will get angry… mama doesn’t like papa to cry.”

“I promise I won’t… never again.” Levi answered quietly and switched his focus towards the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for a shameless promotion!
> 
> Don't forget to read my other story:
> 
> The Fan and The Actor
> 
> Updated every weekend. 
> 
> (n_n)


	32. The Road To Love Is... Embarassing - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step at a time for Levi and Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I end up writing this? I don't even know.

Eren is at work and is trying to finalize his presentation for the past two hours. It is almost time for Rena to go home but he still has to go to a client before going home.

 _I really need that babysitter._ Eren mused while fixing his files.

His musings were disrupted as his ringtone of some Korean song Rena apparently had set up sang loudly all around his office.  He picked it up blindly and just swiped his phone to answer without looking as to who’s calling.

“Hello?” Eren answered while trying to find the file where the graphs are. He stopped when a familiar voice boomed in the other line.

“Oi, brat. Your brat is here again.” Levi said instead of greeting. Every time Rena’s at Levi’s, he never fails to call Eren and every time he calls it’s almost always the same statement but it doesn’t even have any hint annoyance r whatsoever.

“Really? Thanks Levi. Can she stay there for a while? I still have a client to meet so I can’t really go home yet.”

“…Ok. Actually, I need to go meet someone…”

“Oh…” _What should I do?_ Eren thought conflicted as to just bring Rena or ask Mikasa but before he could decide Levi spoke again.

“I can bring her if it’s okay with you? I’m just going to meet with some people I knew in med school.” Levi said nonchalantly.

“No! No I-I mean she might cause trouble. I’ll just ask Mikasa.” Eren frantically answered. Eren heard Levi sighed in the other line.

“Brat, I said it’s ok so it’s ok. All I need is your permission.”

Eren thought for a while but if Levi is ok with bringing Rena with her, he supposed it was fine. Eren’s hoping Rena doesn’t cause trouble for Levi.

“Ok. But what about her clothes–”

“I said its ok. Relax.” Levi cut Eren up. Levi doesn’t need Eren to go full-blown parent to him. Levi knows what to do.

“Ok, have fun. Sorry about this Levi.”

“Oi don’t go apologizing to me. You didn’t do anything wrong. Work’s just a bitch.”

Eren chuckled. After that Levi ended their call saying they’ll be late. Eren smiled.

 

\-----

 

“Ok, brat. I already told your dad, let’s go.” Levi braced himself as he goes out with Rena. Levi’s sure he will get teased by this but Eren needs his help so Levi decided not to give a single fuck.

“Yey! Yey! Food with Levi! Yey! Yey!” Rena jumped excitedly as they exited the house. Levi actually got Rena’s clothes at Eren’s apartment. He still knows where the spare key was hidden so he just took it and entered with Rena, of course. He dressed Rena, well more like Rena chose what she wants to wear and dressed by herself while Levi took Rena’s car seat.

Levi doesn’t want to let Rena ride in his car without her car seat. Levi’s reason was its too dangerous.

They climbed into Levi’s car and after Levi set Rena before Levi started the engine and drove to his destination.

 

They arrived in a café; Levi would never understand why people or people he knows like to meet up at cafés.

Levi scanned the room and found a short ginger haired girl in one of the booths. Sitting beside her is her husband, a man with a dirty-blond hair with hazel eyes. Levi and Rena made their way to them.

“Petra… Auro…” Levi greeted.

When the couple saw Levi holding a child, their jaw dropped and eyes widened disbelief could be seen in both of their eyes.

Levi rolled his eyes. “What the f-are you looking at?” Levi almost cursed in front of Rena making the couple surprise again.

“Levi… I… I can’t believe it…” Petra recovered first.

“Shut up. She’s not my kid. I’m just taking care of her.” Levi helped Rena sit down and he also settled into the seat.

“What?! The Levi I know doesn’t like kids. This kid has to be important or what. Hey kid, what’s your name?” Auro said, after he finally recovered from the initial shock.

Rena looked at the couple. She’s a friendly kid but she’s still weary with strangers.

“I’m Rena... Rena Jaeger.” Eren’s daughter answered shyly.

“Jaeger? Hi, I’m Petra and this is my husband, Auro. We are Levi’s friends nice to meet you Rena.” Petra introduced herself smiling trying to get the kid relax to them.

Rena just looked away and started roaming around the café.

“Rena, don’t go anywhere I can’t see you. Just tell me if you need something.” Levi said before Rena went off to the glass displays.

“Rena, huh. We have some catching up to do, Levi.”  Petra said.

Levi sighed. He can’t do anything to escape this. Petra is Hanji’s roommate when they were still in college and Auro is already Petra’s boyfriend at that time. They’ve been in a relationship since high school. Well, basically, it’s all because of Hanji that the three of them met and knew each other. And Levi knows that Petra will not stop pestering him until she’s satisfied.

So, Levi told Petra the short version of what happened. Petra also knows about Levi’s past relationship, courtesy of Hanji, but she doesn’t know Eren’s name. She just knows that Levi was in a serious relationship before he went to med school.

 

“So, Rena’s your ex-boyfriend’s kid?” Auro asked after Levi told his story.

“What did I just say? Petra, seriously, your husband can be an idiot sometimes. Why are you here anyway?” Levi said. At the last question Petra quirked up. She almost jumped from excitement.

“We’re moving here, as what I’ve told you over the phone. Auro has been transferred and I wanted to open my own business. We are actually meeting with someone from a business firm for some help.”

“And you’re meeting here?”

“Yes...” Petra answered.

At that time the door of the café opened bringing some wind with it.

Then Rena exclaimed, “Papa!” and ran towards a person near the door.

The three people sitting in the booth stopped when they heard Rena shout. Levi just can’t believe the coincidences. He follows Rena running and saw Eren standing at the entrance in a suit and a briefcase.

“Rena? Why are you here? Where’s Levi?” Eren picked up Rena while asking.

“Papa, here! Levi is talking with friends!” Rena motioned towards the booth where Levi is.

When Eren reached the booth, everyone just stared at each other. Eren noticed that Levi is indeed with someone, he concluded it was what Levi said to him in the phone. Then he faced the couple in front of Levi, he remembered their descriptions from the one Bea said to him before going here.

“Mr. and Mrs. Bossard?” Eren asked.

At that the shock wears off and everyone frantically greeted each other.

“I’m Eren Jaeger from Expidition Business Firm…” Eren introduced himself to the couples and shook hands. “… I didn’t know you’re friends with Levi.”

“Well, now you know.” Levi countered.

Eren sat beside Levi in front of the couple with Rena in his lap. There was an awkward moment as to how to start a conversation and everyone is confused.

Rena broke it first. “Papa, I want an ice cream cake.”

But before Eren could answer Levi spoke, “I’ll buy her the food. You three should go talk about business first. We’ll be just in another table.”

Levi and Rena made their way to the counter to order something.

 

“So, you’re Eren Rena’s dad.” Petra said with a knowing smiled.

“Ah yes, Levi’s my neighbor. He takes care of Rena sometimes.”

“And Levi’s ex-boyfriend…” Auro deadpanned trying to chime in with the conversation.

Eren blushed. Petra looked at Auro scolding him silently.

“A-ah, y-yeah.” Eren spluttered.

Petra smiled. “I’m so sorry for my husband’s behavior but I can see why Levi likes you.”

Eren blushed further more.

“R-really?” Eren said not knowing what else to say.

“Yes, but let’s talk business first. Let’s talk about our personal lives later.” Petra said sporting a serious look.

Eren was thankful for the change of subject. Eren cleared his throat and started his presentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, they're acting like a married couple taking care of Rena an all other shit.


	33. The Road To Love Is... Embarassing - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foods ordered:
> 
> Chicken Adobo is basically chicken cooked in oil, soy sauce and other spices.  
> Kare-Kare is a meat stew.  
> Bulalo is a Beef bone marrow stew added with spices and vegetables.  
> Kilawin is a seafood dish made up of raw fish, vinegar, onions, etc.  
> Pancit is practically stir fry.  
> Halo-Halo is a mix of shaved ice with sweetened fruits, sugar, milk, jellies and sometimes beans.  
> Leche flan is a caramel custard.

Levi and Rena are eating in another table not far from where Eren, Petra and Auro are. Levi is drinking his tea while Rena is enjoying her chocolate ice cream cake. Rena is surprisingly a quiet eater not like other kids who can’t stay at one seat and roams around.

“When is Papa going to finish?” asked Rena.

Levi shrugged and continues to drink his tea.

“Levi, let’s play. I’m bored.” Rena whined after she finished her food.

“No. This is a place for eating not for playing, kid.” Levi explained. He saw Rena pout, Levi rolled his eyes.

“Kid, your dad is working just over there. You don’t wanna cause trouble, do you?” Levi tries to desuade Rena but she just continues to pout.

“But… I’m bored. Let’s play a guessing game.” Rena pushes.

Levi sighed. “Fine, what kind of guessing game is it?” Levi surrendered.

“Yey! Well, I will think a number from 1-10 then you guess what I’m thinking. You can only guess once.” Rena explained the rules bouncing on the chair. How is a guessing game exciting? Levi will never know.

“No changing minds got it?” Levi eyed the girl sitting right in front of her.

“Ok. Let’s start. Hmmm… Done! What number Levi?” Rena asked. Levi didn’t wait a single second to answer.

“Nine.”

“What?! How did you know that?”

Levi shrugged. “My turn. Done. What number…”

Rena looked up and tapped her chin while thinking. “Seven?”

“No. Six.”

“What?! No! Fine. My turn… Done.” Rena watched Levi with determination.

Levi stared at her too then answered, “One.”

“H-how did you…. Are you a magician? Are you like Professor X?” Rena still can’t believe how easily Levi guessed her numbers.

Levi’s face frowned at the mention of Professor X. “I’m no bald mind reader. My turn. Done.”

“Hmmm, Ten!” Rena answered correctly. Levi stared at her with a poker face and then smiled.

“Correct.” Said Levi then smoothly drank his tea.

Rena’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights at the correct guess. “Yes! Ok, ok. My turn…”

Rena and Levi continued to play. After some time they changed the rules, now they would think of two numbers from 1-10. Needless to say, Levi enjoyed it but he won’t ever admit to anyone.

 

Not long after, someone tapped Levi shoulders. He looked up and saw Eren smiling at him. It made Levi’s heart flutter.

“What?”

“We’re done. C’mon, we’re going to eat dinner.”

At that Levi stood up along with Rena who immediately ran to her father. They went towards the table together talking about what’s good to eat because the whole nervous thing with the client and the presentation made Eren hungry.

Petra giggled and Auro snickered when they saw the Eren and Levi with Rena together.

Levi gave them a weird look but didn’t comment. They made their way outside together.

They found a small Filipino-themed restaurant just around the corner. It was a not a fancy restaurant but everyone can smell the delicious food once they entered the premises. The restaurant has a homey feeling with tables full of people talking livelily but not too loud to annoy someone. They settled in a table and started talking about what to order.

Eren ordered some Chicken Adobo with rice for him and Rena.

Levi ordered some Kare-Kare and rice.

Petra and Auro ordered some Bulalo, Kilawin and Pancit.

Everyone decided on a Halo-Halo and Leche Flan for dessert.

While waiting for their orders, Eren learned that Petra and Auro were together since high school and got married 2 years after they graduated college which made him a little envious. He also learned that they’re planning on a kid later this year if they are already settled in the city. Eren wished them well.

Then their discussion suddenly pointed towards Eren and Levi. Both Eren and Levi dreaded this conversation but they’re actually expecting it because according to Petra, their story is interesting.

“I just want to ask it depends who answers but… are you two dating?” Petra asked innocently but Levi can see mischief in her eyes.

“N-no!” Eren stuttered.

“No… not yet.” Levi said as confidently as possible. However, his heart is beating twice as hard as a normal person would.

Eren whipped his head towards Levi wide-eyed, blushing profusely.

Then Rena exclaimed, “Levi likes papa!” Eren turned his head towards the other direction extremely embarrassed.

He opens his mouth but nothing is coming out. Petra and Auro is laughing at Eren’s predicament.

“So Levi likes Eren, one issue settled. How about you Eren, do you like Levi too?”

If someone can get any redder than before, it’s Eren. He feels like he wants to be swallowed up hole and never come back.

“N-no… I-I mean… I… I w-wha… Yeah…” Eren spluttered but finally said what he wanted to say. Eren wants to die from embarrassment. While Levi frowned at Eren’s first answer, he was actually worried that Eren might not feel anything for him. His relief was beyond every successful treatment he had when Eren said the last word.

But Levi wanted to tease Eren some more.

“Are you sure?” Levi asked.

Eren looked at Levi silently asking to stop teasing him. Levi just looked at him bored waiting for his answer.

“Yeah, I’m sure!” Eren is now annoyed.

“So, does that mean you want to go out with me?” Levi deadpanned but if anyone would look closely you could see dusts of pink painted on his cheeks.

“Are you seriously asking me in front of a lot of people?!” Eren answered flailing his arms around.

“Yes.”

Eren took a few moments to realize that Levi is actually serious and not teasing him anymore. Then he noticed that everyone is not laughing anymore but just looking at him waiting for an answer.

 

“Oh…” Eren said in a whisper.

 

“…Ok…” Eren answered shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In our country, boys court girls first before they enter a relationship. Like boys give flowers, go on dates, give gifts or even sing a song. Soo.... I actually feel weird. I don't even know.... >.


	34. Tranquility of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it and you'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my brother just conveniently asked me to write his report in a big piece of paper while writing this -_-"  
> My back hurts so much~

“Good night everyone! Eren, Levi!” Petra shouted waving her hand good bye as they walked away.

“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Bossard for signing the contract.” Eren replied carrying a sleeping Rena in his arms.

Levi scoffed.

“What?” Eren said.

“You’re so fucking formal; it amuses the shit out of me.” Levi deadpanned walking side by side with Eren.

“They’re my clients, what else would I say.” Eren huffed.

Levi just rolled his eyes.

“Argh, why are you so infuriating?!” Eren said flailing his free arm.

“That’s my charm.”

“Oh, shut up.”

They walked side by side in silence after. It was a comfortable silence, the night sky is clear and there’s less noise as the night goes by. The air is neither chilly nor humid making it a good time to just walk and enjoy the momentary peace.

“Oi, Eren…”

“Yeah?”

“Where did you park your car?”

“Near the building with blue sign.”

“So it’s near to where I parked my car.”

Silence again ensues as they continue to walk. There’s no urgency in their walk. Both of them are just enjoying the night and enjoying each other’s presence.

“Oi, Eren…”

“What?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

“…”

Levi turned to look at Eren when he didn’t hear any answer. Then Levi felt warm hands wrap around his hands. Levi looked down then looked up enjoying the tranquility of the night, how Eren’s hand made Levi’s night better. How its warmth brought a warm feeling in his heart. Levi smiled genuinely.

 

\------

 

Weeks passed Eren and Levi would sometimes have a date, eat lunch together if work permits or just eat dinner at Levi’s house with Rena.

Everything was going smoothly even though it was a little awkward at first. Levi realized that it is hard for two people who were once in a relationship get back together. Things change, Eren had a wife and he has a child; Eren is also more mature than in the past. Eren was known for his hotheadedness and would just strike head on in some situations. But Levi noticed that the Eren right now is different. Eren seems a little cautious around Levi, always asking or waiting for Levi to communicate first before he takes action.

But Levi was also known for his cold and quiet demeanor making it hard for the two to communicate. This made Levi worry, it was because they never really talked to each other that they broke up in the first place and Levi never wanted it to happen again. He will never let Eren go for the second time.

Levi would always make sure to tell what his thoughts or express his feelings more but Eren is somewhat reluctant in what he does around Levi.

Even when they would just order food and Levi would ask Eren for suggestion, Eren was always hesitant to answer. Or when they would go buy something for each other, Eren would always ask Levi first what he thinks about it. It feels good to be depended but this kind of Eren who is always wary of Levi’s reactions is not the Eren that Levi knew. Levi wanted to know why.

 

One night, they decided to eat at Eren’s house. Rena is already sleeping and the two men were left in the living room relaxing while watching some TV. Levi decided that it is time to talk to Eren.

“Eren…”

“Hmm?” Eren answered casually.

“Why are you so wary around me?”

Eren looked at Levi confused. Levi sighed.

“You’re always waiting for my reactions or opinion on everything. That’s not the Eren I know, the Eren I know would always do what he feels is right even without my opinion. I… I just want you to be… fuck… to be you when you’re with me. If there’s something wrong, please tell me. I… I don’t want to fuck this up, again.”

Levi is getting frustrated of himself. He always knows what to say but right now he’s confused as to what he should feel.

Levi felt Eren hands on his hands. Eren placed one of Levi’s hands on his cheek and leaned towards it.

Eren shook his head.

“No, don’t be harsh on yourself Levi. It’s just that… I also don’t want to mess this up that I feel wary around you. I assumed things before and even p-proposed to you thinking that it would be the best and look what happened. I assumed that you don’t love me anymore and left. I assumed everything’s well with Charis’ treatment but it’s not. I assumed I can take care of my daughter when she fell sick but failed miserably. I-I am afraid I would assume things again…”

Levi brushed his thumb on Eren’s cheek. Eren smiled to the sensation it brought. They were silent for a while. Levi wanted to laugh because both of them are just as much scared as the other. Both of them don’t want to fuck things up.

Levi connected his forehead with Eren’s. He could feel Eren’s breathe against his face and it feels heavenly. None of them talked and just indulged on each other’s warm breath. Slowly they leaned closer to each other’s face until finally both of them could feel each other’s lips feather touches.

Levi leaned more to feel more of Eren’s lips. It was soft and tastes like dinner but Levi doesn’t care. Levi reveled at the feeling it brought. How it sends spark of electricity everywhere in his body and made his heart beat faster.

The kiss was slow and passionate. All those years of despair and separation were once again reconnected. Both have fears but they have each other they can lean in to.

The kiss broke as they gasped for air. Levi chuckled.

“We’re such an idiot.”

Eren chuckled. And they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh, I feel like an intruder. My heart is beating so fast. I'm actually happy... Oh my gosh... eeeeeeeeekkkkkkk


	35. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji visits the Jaeger Household, chaos ensues.

Eren woke up aching everywhere, his feet are numb, his body feels heavy and the room is chilly. He tries to get up but a heavy body prevented him from getting up further. He slowly looked down and saw a sleeping Levi on top of him, Eren smiles despite his discomfort.

After their first kiss in many years, they eventually fell asleep with each other on the couch. Eren has never been happier or more contented.

His musings are disrupted by a loud ringtone somewhere in the living room. He knows it’s not his because of the ringtone, his ringtone is some Korean song that Rena likes and this one is just one of the default ringtones in a phone. He guessed its Levi.

He tries to wake Levi up but Levi just shifted a little. The ringing stopped then started again.

“Levi, wake up. Someone’s calling you.”

 

“No. You get it” was all Levi said then falls back to sleeping, again.

 

Eren sighed. He forgot that Levi is a whiny baby when half-asleep. He tries to grab Levi’s phone in the coffee table. He stretches his arm and with much struggle he finally grabbed the phone and was about to answer when the ringing stopped.

Eren lets out an annoyed groan but then the ringing started again. He looks at the caller ID, its Hanji. He slides the green sign to answer the call.

Before Eren could say hello, Hanji shouted on the other line.

 

“Levi! Where are you?! Are you alive? Please don’t die!” Hanji is talking frantically and too loud even if it’s still early in the morning.

 

“Hanji…” Eren tried to interrupt her ramblings but continues for a moment before she came to an abrupt stop.

 There’s silence in the other line before an unsure voice spoke, still a little too loud for Eren’s taste.

 

“Who are you? Wait! Eren? Oh my god!” Eren regretted he answered the call.

 

“So Levi is with you? I’m here in his house right now but he’s not here. I was so scared I thought he died but I guess my worries are just unfounded. So did you do the do? You need to tell me, Eren for Science!”

 

“Hanji! Shut up for a sec, we didn’t do the do. We’re sleeping–” Eren is interrupted again by a loud shriek. Eren rolled his eyes.

 

“Then where’s Levi? Is he sleeping beside you?”

 

“No, he’s…” Eren will regret answering this question. “…he’s on top of me.”

There’s another shriek. Yep, Eren regrets it so much.

 

While Eren is regretting his decision and Hanji rambling nonsense on the other line, Levi shifted, grabbed his phone in Eren’s hand and spoke.

 

“Shut the fuck up four-eyes! I swear I will skin you alive–” Levi is interrupted by Hanji’s another shriek. Levi gave it back to Eren then continued to sleep on top of Eren.

Eren sighed feeling tired so early in the morning. He’s going to regret his next decision.

 

“Hanji, since you’re in Levi’s house, why don’t you come over? BUT under one condition, tone down your voice or else I will bury you alive when Rena wakes up too early because of you.” Eren explains before Hanji makes another noise.

 

“Ok! I promise!” the phone call immediately was cut off and within two minutes there’s a knock on the door.

 

Eren shifted to get up but Levi won’t let him go.

 

“Levi, I need to let Hanji come in.”

 

“No, just ignore her.”

 

Eren sighed. “You KNOW we CAN’T.” emphasizing on some words to let Levi know that they really can’t do anything to stop Hanji.

 

“Fine…” at that Levi got up rubbing his eyes and scowled.

 

“Do you want to brush your teeth? I have an extra toothbrush in the bathroom.” Eren offered, to which Levi just nodded and walked sleepily to the bathroom.

 

Eren got up to open the door. And even before he opened it completely the door burst open. Hanji hugged Eren tightly, squeezing the life out of Eren.

Eren tapped Hanji’s shoulder in an attempt to let go. Hanji got the message and laughed loudly. Eren scowled. Hanji covered her hands and laughed silently.

 

“Do you want breakfast?” even if Eren’s annoyed he never stops being a good host. A habit he developed because whenever Charis and he have a visitor before Charis can’t do much so he’s the one who takes care of the visitor.

 

“That sounds good. Where’s Levi?”

 

“In the bathroom, he’ll come out any sec.” Eren answered while trudging towards the kitchen.

 

Hanji sits on the couch impatiently, trying to contain her energy.

Eren opens the fridge to find something to make for breakfast. He decided to make pancake when he saw some blueberries and butter.

Eren started to make the pancake when Levi came out of the bathroom looking pristine as if he didn’t just wake up. Eren lets the two talk in the living room while his making the pancake.

 

Later, before he finished preparing the table, Eren saw Rena walking towards the kitchen sleepily. He stopped whatever his doing and greeted Rena, picking her up and kissed her in the cheek.

 

“Good morning, baby”

 

“M’rnin…” Rena answered sleepily. Eren chuckled.

 

“Why don’t you wash up and we’ll have breakfast. Also, we have a visitor so better clean up quick, ok?”

 

Rena looked at the living room and saw Levi and Hanji sitting in the couch. Hanji greeted Rena and Rena just smiled before going to the bathroom.

 

After Rena came out of the bathroom and seated in her own chair, everyone started to eat breakfast.

Hanji was amused at their sitting arrangement, Eren sitting in the middle, Rena to his right and Levi to his left. It feels like a happy family and she just can’t stop teasing the two. Since he heard Eren on the phone, she already knows that Eren and Levi are dating.

 

“So you’re officially going out now huh.” Hanji just chimed in casually. Her statement doesn’t even feel like a question, more like a statement.

Eren almost choke and blushed. Levi just nodded (he was expecting it).

 

“Papa, what’s going out?” Rena asked, curious as to why her dad is blushing.

 

“Ahh, that’s when two people know ah, they l-like each other and, aahhh…” Eren trailed off as he tries to explain it to Rena making himself think, _Yeah, what does it mean?_

 

Hanji just laughed and Levi sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

Eren looked at Levi offended.

 

“It’s not like going outside?” Rena asked.

 

“No. That’s another kind of going out.” Levi answered while drinking his coffee.

 

“Does it mean you’ll get married?” Rena asked again innocently.

This time, Levi chokes on his coffee. Eren blushes. Hanji laughs some more. Rena is confused.

 

“W-what’s with the marriage talk?” Eren stuttered.

 

“Why, you don’t want to be married to me?” Levi answered frowning after he recovered from choking.

 

“T-That’s not what I meant?!” Eren becoming more and more flustered as the second goes by.

 

“Then what are you trying to say?”

 

“Y-you didn’t even propose!”

 

“Do you want me to propose here?!” Levi was also getting agitated.

 

“What?! N-no!”

 

“No?!” this time Levi and Hanji shouted making Eren flustered even more.

 

“I-I mean that’s n-not romantic…” Eren trailed off from embarrassment.

 

“So you just like a romantic setting huh.” Levi said taking note on what Eren wants.

 

Then Rena chimed in, “If you like someone you should marry.”

 

“I should plan the wedding!” Hanji announced.

 

Eren just want to crawl up and die from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending, I don't even know how it came like that. >.


	36. Rumors and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some work-related issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did i write this chapter like this? I don't even know.

It started a few days ago when every time Levi would enter the emergency room the nurses, some of them would start a not so discreet whispers, it annoyed Levi to no end.

He tries to ignore it but as the days go by some of them will laugh behind his back even when there’s a patient present making some of the patient confuse and more anxious. Now, Levi takes his work seriously and if they can’t be professional in front of a patient then they would receive repercussions.

He gathered everyone later that day.

He glared at everyone in the room and no one wants to meet his eyes.

 

“Earlier, a patient was having doubts about a treatment given to him. Do you know why?” Levi starts while glaring at the two nurses with him earlier. He then glared all over the room, daring them to answer him.

 

“Because two of you are laughing in front of him, do you know how degraded the patient felt? No, no one knows because you’re more interested in my life than doing your work. I am one of your doctors here and I demand respect out of you all. Let this be a warning not just to the people concerned but to everyone here in this room, if anyone does anything similar to that again I will make a report about your misbehavior inside this hospital.” Levi made sure his voice is laced with venom and is stern. Some of the people inside whimpered while others can’t even look at him and others gulped.

 

“Understood?!” Levi asked in a loud but stern voice.

Some just nodded and someone answered too softly for Levi’s liking.

 

“I can’t hear you, understood?!” Levi repeated with a louder voice making some of them jump.

 

“Yes, doc!” they said in chorus.

 

“Now, get back to work!” at that Levi dismissed all personnel and proceeded to going home.

Thinking of going home and see Eren made Levi’s mood lighter but still gloomy. Levi sighed and went out of the hospital.

 

\------

 

“Levi, are you ok?” Eren asked Levi while they’re eating dinner at Eren’s house.

Levi was spacing out and this made Eren worry. He knows that Levi has something that’s bothering him but Levi is not sharing anything.

 

“Ah, yeah.” Levi gave a noncommittal reply.

Eren felt disheartened, he can’t understand why Levi is not saying anything. He continued to eat silently, attending to Rena if she needs some.

Moments later, a hand grabbed Eren’s attention. He turned around and saw Levi looking at him with pleading eyes. Eren knows that this is Levi’s silent way of saying sorry to him. Eren smiled.

 

“Let’s talk later, ok?” Levi said.

Eren nodded eagerly and continues to eat his dinner.

 

Once, Rena was tucked to bed. Eren and Levi went outside to talk.

 

“So, what’s bothering you?” Eren asked softly.

 

Levi sighed before he answered, “There’re shitty people in the hospital talking behind my back, and then today a patient fucking doubted my treatment because some of the nurses are giggling. The patient thought he’s the one they’re laughing about. It was so fucking unprofessional.”

 

Eren hugged Levi, “Don’t worry, I bet they were scared shitless just from your glare alone.”

 

“They better be…” Levi mumbled while hugging Eren back.

 

“It’s going to be ok, I believe in you.” Eren cheered which Levi rolled his eyes because of Eren’s sappiness.

Eren leaned to kiss Levi and the shorter man accepted it gladly. Levi smiled making Eren grin in happiness.

 

\------

 

The whispers continue the next time Levi’s at work but he’s silently thankful that they’re not doing it in front of the patients.

Levi doesn’t give a single fuck about what they’re talking or whispering about, he didn’t even know what they’re talking about and he won’t waste his energy in learning what makes them entertained.

 

He was walking towards the break room to make a coffee when he heard some hushed laughing inside. He was about to go inside when he heard his name.

 

“Oh my god, how can you tell everyone that? Now, the whole emergency department knows.” A woman with a high pitch voice was heard.

 

“I didn’t mean it! I was just talking when someone must’ve heard it and tattle-tailed it to someone.” Another voice of a woman with a slight rough voice was heard.

 

“What are you talking about?” another voice was heard but this time it’s a male.

 

“You don’t know?! Don’t tell it to anyone ok? It’s Dr. Levi… You heard that he was visiting a patient before, right?”

 

“Who?” the male asked.

 

“The one who died from cancer!”

 

“What about her?”

 

“Well, I think they had an illicit relationship! You know how the husband is always not around and Dr. Levi is always visiting her.”

There’re some collective gasps that Levi heard. His heart is thumping hard against his chest from pure rage. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He was about to confront them when they continued to gossip.

 

“And here’s the catch, last time I was at a restaurant with my dad. I saw Dr. Levi with the deceased woman’s husband! And let me tell you, they’re so sweet together. I am sure they’re dating!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Uhuh… I think, now this is just my assumption, Dr. Levi is going out with both of them. You see how he cared for the woman and now he’s dating the husband! My god!”

 

Levi can’t take it anymore. He was ok if people make fun of him but making fun of Eren and Charis is unforgivable.

Levi slammed the door opened eliciting the people inside to jump from surprise.

They could feel Levi dripping with murderous intent but Levi thought they’re not worthy to be killed.

He went straight to the trio, cowering in fear.

 

“How dare you fucking talk bad about the dead?” Levi’s voice is dangerously low and calm but no one dared to move or talk because they know that that behind that calm voice is a fury they don’t want to receive.

 

“I was fine with you imbeciles talking behind my back but talking bad to a friend of mine who died is unforgivable. She’s not some low-class shithead like all of you. And you dared include Eren in all of this?” Levi continued slowly moving to the girl he knows spreading the rumor. He pressed his mouth near her ears.

 

“Find a way to stop this rumor, or else I will make sure that your life will become a living hell. Don’t test me fucktard.” Levi whispered to her with much concealed rage that the nurse was shaking and crying.

Levi turned to the other two looking at him wide-eyed and shaking in fear.

 

“This is my warning. Spread more rumors and I will fucking make sure that all of you will be stripped off of your license and sue you for oral defamation and disrespect to a superior.” Levi’s eyes gleamed murderously.

 

“I will put you to jail and fuck your life so hard that you don’t want to live anymore.”

 

With one last final scan of the three nurses, Levi said “Do I make myself clear?”

 

All three of them are speechless and can’t move. This was the first time they saw Levi so mad, they always know him as a calm, cold and collected doctor but they were so wrong when they saw how angry Levi is.

At that Levi went out of the room. He collected himself first before calling his superior that he’ll be going home early because he was not feeling well.

Once he arrived in his apartment he immediately changed and went to the gym upstairs. He punched and kicked the punching bag so hard it broke.

He was exhausted after 30 minutes of beating the punching bag. He lied on the gym floor feeling his rage calming down. He wants to see Eren so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was gonna put this part just after Charis died but I changed my mind.


	37. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a baby and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter.

When Eren arrived later that day along with Rena, he saw Levi already waiting for him on his front door. It confuses Eren but instead of questioning it he smiled, greeting Levi. Levi moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. This surprised Eren because Levi doesn’t like public display of affection.

 

Eren was happy to see Levi showing acts of affection but at the same time worries because this is very unusual for Levi.

 

After kissing Eren, Levi greeted Rena who’s walking along with her dad.

 

“Why did you wait for us outside? You could’ve waited inside using the spare key.” Eren asked.

 

“No, it’s fine. I want some fresh air while waiting too.” Levi answered.

 

Eren raised an eyebrow but didn’t question Levi about it. He concluded that there must’ve happened in the hospital. Eren decided to wait for Levi to open up but he will also not wait for another day.

 

 

Eren cooked dinner while Levi and Rena are having their time of their lives watching Korean drama, again. They ate dinner in happily joking around. And when Rena was tucked to bed and finally able to go to sleep Eren went outside to talk to Levi.

 

He was surprised when Levi came out of nowhere and pushed him to his bedroom kissing him, hard.

 

Eren felt the desperation behind Levi’s kiss but he can’t help but gasp and moan in surprise when Levi swept his tongue on Eren’s lower lips, giving Levi entrance to his mouth. Levi licked every space in Eren’s mouth, sucking his tongue. Eren moaned. Levi hugged him closer as if there’s still a lot of space between them.

 

He didn’t notice that they reached the bed; both of them stumbled and fell in the bed with not much grace. Levi crawled between Eren’s legs and continued to kiss Eren.

 

Eren gasped when Levi licked his jaw and sucked his neck. They continued to kiss and touch each other practically everywhere they can touch. Moans and gasps filled the room.

 

Eren’s eyes widened and gasped when he felt Levi palming his crotch. Eren moaned when he heard Levi moan into the sensation. Eren is already half hard but as much as he wants this continue, he wants to know what’s bothering Levi: the desperate kiss and touch as if there’s no tomorrow, the rough treatment as if Levi just want to feel. He fought his urge to fuck Levi and got up in his elbows.

 

“L-levi… s-stop… hah… stop…” Eren tried but his voice was too soft and Levi is ignoring his plea and moved to kiss his neck making Eren moan from the sensation.

 

“Levi! Stop!” Eren forced himself to talk. He was thankful it sounded firm making Levi stop in undressing Eren.

 

“What?” Levi glared at Eren.

 

“As much as I want this, I know there’s something wrong with you. So please tell me.” Eren tried to make his voice firmer but it’s really hard when you’re already aroused.

 

Levi pouted but nodded.

 

He told everything that happened in the hospital today on how he got angry so bad that he even threatened his coworkers. How they talked ill of the dead and how disrespectful they are even though most of them are just assumptions.

 

How he went home and went to the gym to punch away the remaining rage he felt. He told Eren how exhausted he was after and how he wanted to see Eren so badly.

 

“Oh, Levi…” Eren hugged Levi. Eren also felt mad but what Levi did is more than enough. They remained in that position, Eren silently comforting Levi. They eventually lied down in the bed; Eren cuddled Levi while stroking his hair.

 

This is the second time that Eren heard of Levi’s anger. The last one was even way before they met and even him doesn’t know the whole story.

 

“I bet they’re scared shitless when you walked in.” Eren broke the silence that surrounded them.

 

Levi nodded still not letting go of Eren. Eren thought how ironic Levi is, people think that his a cold, grumpy person but actually his a sissy baby who likes physical contact if emotionally exhausted but Eren would never say it aloud. He’s happy that he’s one of the few people who know this side of Levi.

 

Silence took over again but not for long for Levi spoke.

 

“I don’t get mad easily you know. I get pissed off a lot but it’ll just go away after.” Levi said as if talking to himself in slurred voice as sleep takes over.

 

Eren just nodded understanding him really well, not letting go of Levi.

 

As silence took over and Eren is in the verge of sleeping, Levi spoke again.

 

“Eren…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m still horny.”

 

Eren chuckled. “Well, I don’t want Rena to wake up…”

 

“…We can close the door…”

 

“But I don’t want to get up from bed anymore.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

“Let’s just sleep.”

 

“…Ok… Next time…”

 

Eren nodded before sleep finally took over him and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... I can't write smut... I will die from blood loss.


	38. What do you want?

The next morning, Levi woke up to an unfamiliar bed. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was not in his room. He looked beside him expecting Eren but to his dismay he wasn’t there. The other side is already cold so he decided to get up. He realized that he’s still wearing half of his clothes from yesterday. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

He opened the cabinet where the toothbrushes are placed and found that the previous toothbrush he used is still there. It felt like his part of the family now, that it was natural for him to be there. He also realized that he eats dinner with Eren almost every night and that Rena stays at his apartment as if she’s living there. Even some of her clothes are already being kept there just in case. And the realization scared Levi to a degree but he welcomes this fear because this means that this is really happening and not just some fantasy or dream.

Levi brushed his teeth while his heart is thumping.

 _“Fuck, this is really happening. If I’m a girl I would be giggling and shrieking, good thing I’m not a girl… ew…”_ Levi thought.

Levi went to the kitchen finding Eren cooking and Rena in the living room watching some kid morning shows on TV. This actually surprised Levi a bit. He actually thought Rena’s only watching Korean stuffs.

Levi heard Eren chuckle when Eren noticed his presence and turned around.

“Good morning. You’re surprised aren’t you?” Eren greeted, and kissed Levi on the lips.

Levi smiled, shrugged and kissed Eren back, “Good morning.”

“Just sit down and this’ll be done in a few minutes. Do you want coffee?”

“You just sounded like a fucking wife there.” Levi said casually. He designated himself to prepare the table. He knows Eren is blushing again, as if he’s not been married before.

Later, after Eren cooked the breakfast, everyone was seated on the table ready to eat dinner.  Eren cooked ham, eggs and toasted bread with coffee for the adults and milk for Rena.

While eating, suddenly the TV made a happy jingle sounds announcing an ad that it’s 100 days ‘til Christmas.

“Oh! Levi it’s 100 days ‘til your birthday!” Eren exclaimed clamping hands, eyes wide in excitement.

Levi rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get too work up brat. It’s just my birthday.”

“What do you mean just your birthday?! It’s the day you were born. Rena, let’s plan a party for Levi for his birthday!” Eren excitedly chatter making Rena excited, too.

Now the father and daughter are already planning the menu, who to invite, and everything they think is necessary for a party.

“We should have spaghetti, cake and coke… and oh, party hats!” Rena suggested.

“I don’t know if Levi likes party hats sweetie but will think of something. We should have chicken then we’ll decorate the whole house… wait, Levi where do you want to celebrate, here or in your house? I think it’s better if it’s here so that you won’t need to clean your apartment. Wait, we need to have two presents Rena. One as Christmas present, another as Levi’s birthday present…” Eren rambled without even waiting for Levi’s answer.

Levi groaned. Levi never really liked to celebrate his birthday. He believes that his birthday is not really that important, not with the whole world celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ. He doesn’t really know why but for him, his birthday is not that important. But with Eren and Rena planning excitedly for his birthday, Levi can’t help but be excited himself.

Levi smiled while drinking his coffee.

 

While Eren and Rena are still chattering happily about someone else’s birthday, Eren’s phone rang. Eren excused himself and went to the bedroom to pick up his phone.

Minutes passed but Eren is still not coming out of the bedroom. Levi made Rena watch TV after eating and he proceeded to find out why Eren hasn’t come out yet.

He found Eren sitting at the edge of the bed slumped and wide-eyed as if freaked by something still clutching his phone.

Levi walked closer and sat beside Eren.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“…S-someone called… and ah, they said he’s a lawyer…” Eren said breathlessly.

This concerned Levi a lot but he opted to wait for Eren to speak.

Eren looked at him scared evident in his beautiful teal eyes.

“The Lawyer said, Charis’ parents want to… ah, to talk to me… and Rena. Charis never mentioned something about her parents. All I know is she ran away when she was 18 because her parents wants her to become an architect. I… I know that her father is stern… I’m scared, Levi. What if they’ll take Rena away from me? I-I can’t…”

Levi didn’t let Eren finish but embraced him tightly.

“They won’t take Rena from you; you’ll be there to protect her and I’ll be there, too. Maybe they just want to talk or meet their grandchildren. Just calm down for now ok? You’ll freak Rena out if you won’t.”

Eren just nodded in Levi’s embrace.

After some time, Eren is still clutching to Levi for dear life when Rena went to her father’s bedroom to search for her dad.

“Papa?”

This snapped Eren into reality. Levi and Eren broke up and Eren straightened up smiling at her reassuringly. He doesn’t know if he should tell Rena anything but Eren himself doesn’t really now Charis’ parents. Charis never told him a lot to begin with. Eren decided that he should meet with them first, and then if everything else is ok, he’ll let them see Rena.

 

\------

 

Three days after the lawyer who introduced himself as Gregory Stawski called Eren again.

“Yes, thank you for your consideration Mr. Jaeger. The scheduled meet up will be this Saturday, 3pm at Ragako Café. It would be a pleasure if you could bring Rena Jaeger, their–”

 “No. I hope you understand but I don’t know anything about my wife’s parents and from what I heard from Charis, they didn’t have a great parent-child relationship. I will only bring my daughter if I know what their intentions are.”

“I understand your apprehension Mr. Jaeger but–”

“Then thanks Mr. Stawski. I will meet them at the designated time on Saturday but I won’t bring my daughter. Tell them that or I will never meet them. Now, if you may I am busy as of the moment. I’ll just contact you on Saturday. Goodbye, Mr. Stawski.”

Eren doesn’t want to seem hostile but he’s scared and anxious as to what they want. Charis had a reason why she doesn’t have any communication with her parents, this made Eren more anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters will come into play. Will they be bad? Will they be good? I don't know. XD


	39. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Charis' parents.

Eren was never been thankful to Levi before; the man who could kill by looks alone, the man who can make you squirm by his presence alone, the man who taught Eren that you should not judge the book by its height.

In front of Eren is an intimidating man in his late 50’s, he’s lean and a fit man compared to other people his age. There are wrinkles in his face evidence of his advance years in life. But Eren could also see some muscles behind the polo shirt the older man is wearing. The older man’s eyebrows are in a frown calculating and making Eren uncomfortable in every possible way but Eren was not intimidated a bit. Of course, all the staring is making Eren uncomfortable.

When Eren arrived earlier, he was greeted by a waitress and asked my name then he was ushered to a private booth near the back of the restaurant. There he found a man sitting all alone eyes furrowed. Eren wondered silently if Levi would look like that in his later years making him smile. The man noticed his presence and frowned further glaring at him.

And so now he is seated in front of Charis’ father (Eren assumed), slightly uncomfortable in his seat.

“So you’re Eren huh.” The older man said arrogantly as if Eren is the lowest human being in the world.

“Yes, sir.” Eren said as confidently as possible.

The look that the older man gave him is like you’re-useless-peasant and Eren is trying everything not to be offended at how arrogant this man looked.

They stared at each other, not one of them wants to yield. As if they are in a standoff and one move can end your life. Then suddenly a hand smacked the back of the older man’s head. Both men were surprised and turned to look at the source of the hand.

It was a woman in her late 50’s too, wearing a blue dress stylishly yet simple making her sophisticated without even trying. And she looks just like Charis but with black and white hair and olive skin. Her beauty screamed elegance and sophistication but you could see in her eyes, that she’s also gentle but firm.

“Jericho! Stop glaring at your son-in-law” says the older woman.  Eren blink from surprise a little.

“Ow! Don’t smack me in front of the guest.” The older man reasoned.

“What guest? He’s your son-in-law. I’ve been quiet for a long time Jericho I will not back down and keep quiet anymore if it’ll make you an idiot. You’re going to drive Eren away.”

The older man rolled his eyes.

The older woman took her place on the chair and gave a stern look at her husband. She turned to face Eren and smiled sweetly. A completely different persona when she talked to her husband just seconds ago.

“Hello, Eren. I’m Maria Finley and this is my husband Jericho Finley. I apologize for my husband’s behavior.” The older woman introduced.

“No, it’s okay. I know someone who likes scowling too.” Eren smiled fondly. Maria smiled.

“That person must be special for you to smile like that.”

Eren blushed and nodded shyly.

Jericho, the older man, rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get down to business shall we?”

Maria gave her husband a chastising look and the older man looked at her silently surrendering to his wife.

“I think my husband is right. I’m so sorry we called you here so suddenly Eren. We just knew this few weeks that our daughter is dead. I… I just can’t believe it. It broke my heart because I never saw her in her last days. My own child…” Maria lamented quietly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“You see, she ran away when she was 18. No, let me correct that. We drove her away; we were so strict with her that she finally exploded and ran away. My husband here wants her to become an architect, the whole Finley family is a family of architects and Charis is the only one who wants to be a writer. My husband opposed and eventually it led to disowning her. I feel at fault that I didn’t even try to stop her or support her. I just watched in the sidelines.”

“We didn’t even know that she got married and had a child. The worst part is I… we were not with her when she was sick. When I finally tried to find her, I just heard that she died last year…” the older can’t hold back anymore and cried, lamenting in her child’s death that she didn’t even knew.

Eren’s heart ached. He knows what it feels like to lose someone but he realized he’s actually lucky to spend time with her mom when she was still alive and even Charis when she had no family but us.

Eren reached and took Maria’s hands and looked at her apologetically. He wants to apologize for not even trying to find Charis’ parents but at the same time, he understood Charis’ decision not to tell them. Even Eren would probably do the same when even his own father is M.I.A.

Maria smiled sadly and wiped her tears away. The older man beside her just looked down trying his best not to cry.

“I’m happy that you were the one my daughter married to. She made the right choice… such a kind boy.”

Eren smiled shyly at the compliment.

“Can I be honest with you?” Eren asked.

“Sure, what is it?”

“I-I really thought you were some evil parents who wants to break my family apart. I mean I thought you’re going to take Rena away from me. You won’t do that, would you?”

Maria laughed making her look younger. “You’re such a funny boy. We just want to see our grandchild. We don’t want to repeat what happened to our own child, not talking to each other, as if we were strangers.”

Eren nodded, relieved that his family is still intact.

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring her with me.”

“It’s okay. We understand. We want to know what she is like. How old is she? When’s her birthday? Does she look like her mom?” Maria asked Eren excitedly. The whole room changed from gloomy to a light happy mood.

“Well, for one, she looks like her mom: black hair, olive skin but with dark-greenish eyes. She smiles like Charis too and is always full of energy. She helps me a lot in the house. She likes Korean stuff. But I don’t know if you know but I want to be honest with you…” Eren trailed off, hesitant to say the nest words.

“What is it?” Maria encouraged Eren to continue.

“I-I’m not Rena’s father. Charis is already pregnant when we met.”

The old couple looked shock at the revelation, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“W-what?!” Jericho shouted while Maria is still silent and unable to talk.

Eventually, Maria calmed her husband and smiled at Eren.

“And yet you still married her and took care of her and her child. Despite everything that happened you never gave up. You’re more than qualified to be a father and a husband, Eren.”

Eren felt relief wash over him.

“If you want, you can see her today.”

“Really? Oh, thank you Eren.” Maria went around the table and hugged Eren. Eren smiled.

“You didn’t leave her alone, did you?” Jericho questioned. Maria glared at her husband on the way he asked.

“No sir. She’s actually in my neighbor’s house right now. He always takes care of Rena if I’m not around.”

Maria smiled, “And this neighbor of yours is the special person you were talking about?”

Eren blushed. _Damn, this woman is sharp._ Eren thought.

Maria smiled widely with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

“Oh, we should go and meet Rena and this SPECIAL person.” Maria emphasized on the word special smiling wryly.

At that moment, Eren realized that Maria and Charis are really mother and daughter based on how they like to tease Eren.

“What’s so special about this person anyway?” Jericho huffed.

“You idiot, that person is special enough for Eren to trust him with your grandchild.”

Eren just watched the couple, interested at their behavior and how the husband submits to his wife.

“I’m so sorry, Eren. I’m excited to see my grandchild. Let’s go? And while we’re on our way tell me everything about Charis.” Maria started to walk towards the exit.

Eren heard Jericho grumble, “You were never like this before…”

Apparently, Jericho’s grumble is not silent enough for Maria not to hear.

Maria answered, “It’s because if I’ll leave you be you’ll drive everyone away with your awful tyrant personality. I’m tired of staying quiet. I’m surprised I didn’t divorce you after all these years.”

Jericho scoffed, “It’s because you love me too much.”

Maria chuckled and continued to walk away.  Eren just smiled at how loving this couple is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation will be on MONDAY, July 21.
> 
> My whole weekend will be devoted to my other baby, The Fan and The Actor.
> 
> See ya~~
> 
> *rolls away*


	40. The Parents Meet Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title basically tells it all... Enjoy~

Before Eren drove to Levi’s apartment, he called the raven hair announcing their arrival early on. Eren smiles at the couple as they head towards the parking lot where Eren parked his car but deep inside he’s actually anxious as to what would they say about Levi. Eren is not sure if Charis’ parents are open to homosexuality. He’s scared that if they’ll know, they’ll find a way to take Rena away from him. That’s one thing that he will never let happen.

While they’re driving, Maria, Charis’ mother won’t stop asking about her daughter. Longing to know her daughter who’s gone is evident in her voice. Jericho is only sitting at the back nodding; Eren could sometimes see pained expressions from time to time.

It must be hard for them to know about their daughter from another person. They didn’t even get to see Charis get married or buried. But Maria told Eren, that he’s practically their son so it’s ok although they just knew me a while ago.

Eren is actually happy about that. He doesn’t have a lot of family and friends so an addition is always welcome, he just hopes that they won’t react negatively about Levi.

 

\------

 

As they ascend towards the 3rd floor, Maria can’t contain her excitement. Once they arrived in their floor, Eren immediately went towards Levi’s apartment. He knocked on the door and just after a few seconds Levi opened the door.

The older couple waited behind Eren unsure of what to do.

Levi went closer to Eren and kissed Eren’s cheek. The older couple saw it and was surprised; they looked at each other as if they were talking telepathically: did they really do that? Levi moved aside to give way.

“Levi, this is Maria and Jericho Finley, Charis’ Parents.” Eren is still hesitant to call them his in-laws majorly because he doesn’t know them much.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Finley please come in.” at Levi’s invitation the older couple entered Levi’s apartment following Eren.

“Rena, your dad’s here.” Levi announced as he reached the living room. He turned towards the kitchen to prepare some tea and cake.

Rena immediately perked up and ran up towards her dad, “Papa!”

Eren lifted Rena to his arms, smiling and kissed her cheek.

“Were you a good girl while I was gone?” Eren asked his daughter.

Rena giggled and nodded happily.  Then she noticed the older couple near the door and immediately shied away, hiding in the crook of Eren’s neck.

“Rena, it’s ok. I will introduce you to them.” Eren set Rena down and turned towards the older couple.

“Rena, this is your grandpa Jericho and grandma Maria. Say hi to them.” Eren urged.

“Hello.” Rena greeted shyly.

Maria smiled brightly, elated that she finally gets to see her grandchild.

“Hi Rena, I’m your mama’s mama.” Maria leaned down to talk to Rena at eye level.

“Mama’s mama?” Rena repeated digesting the words. Her eyes lit up once she understood, “That means your baby is mama?”

Maria nodded smiling, tears welling up. Rena nodded and smiled. Jericho is just at the back, a little apprehensive. He’s nervous that he might scare her.  Rena noticed him, his breath hitched. Rena looked just like his daughter making him cry, almost.

“Rena this is your mama’s papa. His baby is your mama too.” Maria introduced her husband. Jericho tried to smile rather awkwardly.

Rena went closer to her grandpa. She looked at him and said, “You look like Levi, always this.” Rena showed her cute frowning look and Eren chuckled because he also thought the same thing.

“What about me?” Levi asked as he appears with a tray of tea. Levi invited everyone to sit down in the couch.

The older couple sat beside each other, in front of them is Levi and on their left side are Eren and Rena.

“Levi, grandpa really looked like you always doing this.” Rena narrated what happened and did her cute frowning look again.

“I don’t look like that. That’s an angry look. Do you want cake?”

“Cake!” Rena exclaimed as Levi gave her a small slice of a cake.

The older couple watched the small exchange and felt relieved. As everyone settled down, Maria talked.

“You’re really close with each other. Even with Rena.” refers to Eren, Levi and Rena’s relationship together. Maria noticed that Levi is not just Eren’s neighbor. He’s someone special not just for Eren but for Rena also.

“Yes, I was friends with Charis awhile back. After Charis passed away, I sometimes take care of Rena if Eren’s busy and I don’t have work.” Levi answered.

“Oh you’re friends with Charis too? That’s good. For how long did you know Charis?”

“Hm, since the accident… I think.”

“Accident?!” both the older couple asked loudly.

“Yeah, Charis had a minor accident while trying to save Rena.” Eren chimed in.

Then Rena shouted, “And Levi saved Mama!”

The older couple looked at Eren then stared at Rena and finally at Levi, still shock from the news.

“That’s not the story kid.” Levi told Rena. He faced the older couple. “It was more like in a hospital setting… I am a doctor.” Levi added when he saw the confused look of the older couple.

“W-were you Charis’ doctor?” Maria asked anxiously.

“No. I specialize in emergency care. But I was Charis’ doctor during the accident.”

Maria nodded slowly. Then Jericho butted in.

“So, what’s your relationship with our son-in-law?” everyone’s eyes turned to him as he asked, there’s a hint of hostility in his voice.

Before Levi answered, he instructed Rena to clean her dirty hands and face from the cake she ate to the bathroom. Rena immediately stood up and happily walked towards the bathroom, unaware of the growing tension in the air.

“I’m his boyfriend.” Levi simply answered as if it’s a known fact.

The older couple’s eyes widened. Then Jericho turned to face Eren.

“Did you cheat on my daughter? She passed away just a year ago and now you have someone else. And it’s a man to boot!” Jericho’s voice is slowly getting louder.

“Jericho!” Maria called on to her husband, chastising him but the older man wasn’t deterred.

Eren is almost unable to talk from the accusation. Levi spoke first before Eren can do anything.

“You’re wrong, Mr. Finley. You seem to be misunderstanding something. I’ve known Eren for years way before he met Charis. I befriended your daughter without any ill intentions because she’s a good person and made Eren happy. I would never do anything to hurt her…” Levi calmly explained the situation.

Jericho glared at Levi but Levi just brushed it off, completely immune to it.

“And don’t get me wrong Mr. Finley but you’re in my house right now and I won’t allow you or anyone to insult Eren or his judgment. Yes, I’m a man but I love him just as much Charis loved him and maybe more. You don’t have the right to get mad at him because he didn’t do anything wrong. And besides, you don’t have any right in the first place since you don’t even know anything.”

Jericho and Levi glared at each other for a few silent moments. Eren and Maria are just watching from the sidelines, afraid to be caught in the crossfire.

Jericho stood up abruptly. “C’mon Maria, let’s go.” Jericho walked towards the door.

“I’m so sorry. My husband misunderstood everything. I see how you care for each other. I hope we can still see Rena after this.” Maria apologized and stood up from the couch.

This time Eren spoke and also stood up from his seat.

“No, it’s ok Maria. Just call me if you want to see Rena.”

“Thank you, both of you. Say goodbye to Rena for me.”

“Will do.”

Maria and Jericho exited Levi’s apartment just as Rena went out from the bathroom.

 

“Where’re grandpa and grandma?”  Rena asked.

“They need to go somewhere important, honey. They’ll visit again, I promise.” Eren answered Rena.

Eren noticed that Levi is still stuck on his chair.

“Rena, can you please get a glass of water for Levi.” Eren instructed Rena who immediately ran off to the kitchen grabbing a dining chair to get a glass.

Eren kneeled down in front of Levi and hugged him.

“I’m sorry if I lashed out to your in-law.” Levi said almost in a whisper.

“It’s ok. I’m ok. Thank you, Levi.” Eren replied without breaking the hug.

“For what?"

"For defending me and you probably didn’t notice but you just said you love me in front of everyone.”

Eren felt Levi stiffened. “Shut up.”

Eren chuckled. “I love you too.”

“Eww…” Rena said teasingly. “Here’s your water, Levi.”

Eren and Levi broke away. Levi took the glass of water and said thanks to Rena.

Levi looked at Eren. Eren smiled and gave Levi a chaste kiss after he drank the glass of water.

Rena shouted again, “Eeww…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, how we cringe every time we see our parents or other people being affectionate to each other...


	41. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week before Levi's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing it like it's winter with all the snow and cold weather but I can't really relate to it because there's no freaking WINTER in my country. I don't what snow feels like.
> 
> So just imagine them living in a tropical country.

“On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: a party in a bear tree…” (A Partridge in a Pear Tree) Rena won’t stop singing the song since she heard it from TV early this morning.

Eren chuckled while preparing a sandwich for their breakfast and at that moment someone knocked at the door. Rena immediately opened the door.

“Morning, Levi.” Rena greeted the raven haired who immediately went inside after greeting Rena.

Eren was surprised to see a Levi walking fast towards the kitchen with a lab coat in his arms and a small duffel bag on the other, eyes furrowed.

“Uh… Good morning?” Eren greeted.

“Good morning.” Levi greeted and kissed Eren’s cheek.

“Are you going somewhere?” Eren asked.

“No. I’m going to work for 5 days straight so that I can go to my own birthday party.”

“Oh, you seem in a hurry?”

“Yeah, it’s fu-annoying when they would just call you out of the blue to work or else they won’t grant my leave request. I need to be there in twenty minutes.” Levi grumbled on how unfair it was.

Eren is quick to pick up on things that Levi might need and handed a mug of coffee to Levi.

“Oh, then have some sandwich or do you want me to pack it for you?”

Levi stared at Eren as if he’s his savior. Eren rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“C’mon, what do you want or you’ll be late.”

“I’ll just eat here, I think, I won’t have time to eat in the hospital.”

Eren nodded at Levi’s request and quickly put two pieces of sandwich in a plate and served it to Levi on the table. Eren also called Rena to the table to eat and they ate their breakfast together.

After finishing the sandwich Levi immediately checked his watch and stood up. He still has 15 minutes to spare. Eren followed Levi to the door.

“Good luck.” Eren cheered for Levi as the raven haired was tying his shoes.

“Yeah, I’ll call if I have time. Thanks for the food.”

Eren nodded and leaned to Levi to meet their lips halfway. It was a short kiss, both men wanted more but Levi really needs to go so both of them held back. Eren waved good bye and just like that Levi was gone, not to be seen for the next five days.

Eren was silently thankful that he didn’t choose to become a doctor.

 

\-----

 

Eren misses Levi it’s been three days, Levi calls from time to time but it isn’t enough for Eren. He wanted to see Levi but he really didn’t to disturb him, too. He knows that the hospital is always busy every December especially if it’s nearing Christmas Day. He also knows that doctor’s breaks are not always constant, so he can’t just visit Levi in the hospital.

But for the past three days, Eren is also busy planning Levi’s birthday with Rena. Hanji wanted to help Eren but Levi threatened to inject him potassium chloride if he would let Hanji help. Eren never thought that hosting a party is difficult, very difficult. Good thing Levi likes simple parties.

Eren prepares the set of foods to be prepared; some foods are to be cooked in his house while some are ordered early to be delivered on Christmas Eve. Instead of helping, Hanji volunteered to bring the cake and some drinks. Mikasa and Rena are the ones in charge for the decoration, Rena wanted to go full blown Christmas Party but Mikasa reminded her that it’s more of Levi’s birthday party than Christmas Party.

It was decided that the party will start at the evening of the 24th, Christmas Eve, so that their friends can still visit their families the next day.

Then there’s the present that Eren still needs to buy. They decided to bring two sets of gifts, one for Christmas one for Levi’s, Levi didn’t like it at first but all of them were like ‘why not’.

Eren still can’t decide what to give to Levi. Rena and Mikasa decided to choose their own gifts so Eren is left alone to think on what to buy.

Two days before the party, Eren went to the mall to find the best present he’s hoping he could find.

Store after store he went but still can’t find the perfect gift. He passed by a jewelry store and decided to look inside. He was looking around when he saw a silver colored ring that looks like a piece of the jigsaw puzzle. He asked the person standing behind the glass counter to take it out for him.

“This ring is made of tungsten material, cobalt free; half matt, half polished and can be separated into two rings.” The person explained to Eren and separated the two rings.

Eren thought it could be a good present for Levi but Eren is somewhat uneasy in buying Levi a ring.

 _It’s not like you’re going to propose to him._ His logic tries to reason with him.

Eren gazed at the ring again, holding it up so that the light’s reflection would shine on it. It was very pretty. Eren set downs the ring and stared at the ring before having a deep breath and asked the person behind the glass person to pack it for him.

He went outside the store with the ring inside his pocket. Eren sets out find his next gift.

He ended up in a medical supply store two blocks from the mall. He thought that since Levi is a doctor, a medical equipment might be a good present.

He found a cool stethoscope and he heard from the owner that it’s one of the latest and can be used for adults and children conveniently, which is very convenient for Levi when working in the Emergency Room. He almost fainted when he saw the different color designs it has.

Eren decided to buy the stethoscope immediately when he saw the all black design. It is sleek and very sophisticated, which describes Levi very much.

 

\------

 

Eren was happy with his gift choices, he’s a little worried about the ring but the relief of finding the gifts he wanted to buy and the party coming together weighs much better than worrying over his insecurities.

Eren was so happy that he didn’t notice Levi’s car in the apartment parking lot.

When Eren opened the door, he was greeted by Rena. He tried to find the babysitter he hired; she was supposed to be with Rena. He thought the babysitter just went to the toilet.

He set his gifts on his bedroom and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He almost had a cardiac arrest when he saw Levi cooking in his kitchen.

“Holy ship!”

Levi also flinched when he heard Eren shout an almost curse at his back. He slowly turned to his back, facing Eren who’s grabbing his heart from surprise.

“Y-you’re here.” Eren said still grabbing his heart breathing hard to relax himself. “Crap, don’t surprise me like that.”

“This is not my surprise.” Levi deadpanned.

Eren gave Levi a curious look.

“I-I was supposed to cook a surprise dinner for you and Rena while you’re not around.” Levi averted his eyes and started to cook again.

Once Eren calmed down he grinned and went closer to Levi. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s wait and kissed Levi’s shoulder making Levi shiver.

“Well, I’m still surprised so it’s ok. How are you? I missed you.”

“Work’s a bitch but I survived. I missed you too. Now, get off or I’ll never finish this.”

Eren chuckled and went to play with Rena instead. He knows Levi is blushing even with his back turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at finding gifts and i was so excited when I searched for a stethoscope as a gift. hohoho!


	42. Cheesy Drama, Cheesy Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're watching drama. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dramas I'm talking about:
> 
> 1\. The Master's Sun  
> 2\. My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (Nine-tailed Fox)

Afternoon before Levi’s birthday, Eren, Rena, Levi is all watching a marathon of Korean Drama per Rena’s request. First was about a girl who can see ghosts but Rena was too scared to continue. So, they are now watching a drama about a spoiled boy who wanted to be an actor. After tricking his grandpa who wants to bring him to a military school, the boy saw an old temple in the country side and accidentally releases the monster inside a painting which apparently is a beautiful girl who wants to become a human.

They ordered pizza for dinner because Eren and Levi, though he would never admit it, are so into the drama that neither of them wants to cook.

“Did he seriously leave the girl in the boat alone?! The heck!” Eren complained.

“You don’t expect him to mature just like that. He’s a spoiled brat since birth.” Levi gave his opinion.

“That girl loves meat too much, is it really that expensive?”

“Yes, if you’re a broke college student.”

Eren nodded to that.

Suddenly, Eren’s phone rang. He reached for the coffee table where it’s placed and looked at the caller id. It was his mother in-law, Maria. His face turned sour a little when he remembered what happened last time, though, he blamed Jericho for it. He can’t get angry at them still. Eren sighed and stood up to take the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Eren. This is Maria…”

“Yes, hello. How are you?” Eren tried to sound cheery; it seemed to work for Maria chuckled.

“I’m fine, thank you. I just want to… ask you a favor?” Eren noticed the uneasiness in her voice.

“Yeah… I’m listening.” Eren’s heart is starting to beat hard, nervous as to what might happen.

“We, I mean if you’ll allow it… We would like to borrow Rena for the whole day on the 26th? We want to go and shop for her. It’s Christmas after all.”

Eren thought about it at first. He would’ve said no but he doesn’t want to deny Rena what it feels like to have grandparents who spoil them.

“Sure. I would like Rena to spend some time with you too. She practically grew up without a grandparent, so it’ll be a good experience for her.”

“Thank you so much, Eren.” Happiness and excitement is evident from Maria’s voice.

They talked more on how they’ll celebrate Christmas and what time will they’ll meet on the 26th. After six minutes of talking they finally bid goodbye to each other. Eren let out a sigh, he’s wary about Jericho but he decided to prioritize Rena first.

He came back to the living room where Rena who’s already nodding off to sleep and Levi who’s still watching the drama.

He picked Rena up and tucked her to bed then went back to the living room. Eren sat down in the couch beside Levi who faced him as soon as he settled beside him.

“Who called?” Levi asked.

“Maria. They wanted to take Rena out on the 26th.”

“Are you worried?”

Eren sighed, obviously troubled. Levi moved closer to Eren until he’s straddling Eren.

Eren rested his head against Levi’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“…A little. I don’t know. The last time we met, it didn’t really go well so…”

Levi hugged Eren closer, his arms around Eren’s neck.

“Yeah, sorry about that it was mostly my fault and Jericho too. You do want Rena to go right?”

Eren nodded sniffing Levi’s scent making the smaller man shudder.

“Then don’t worry about it. The problem was between us and Jericho, not Rena so you can relax. They won’t do anything to her.”

Eren hugged Levi tighter. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.”

“Pfft… No need to thank me brat.”

“Hmm…” Eren took a long sniff at Levi’s neck. “…I beg to differ.”

Eren started to kiss Levi’s neck, licking, nipping and sucking fueled by Levi’s gasps and silent whines.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hair. “D-don’t leave a mark. Hanji will tease me non-stop.” Levi said in a breathy voice.

Eren nodded and moved to lick Levi’s earlobe instead. Levi moaned instantly covering his mouth when it came out louder than expected.

“You’re still sensitive here, huh.” Eren repeatedly abused Levi’s ears then moved to kiss his jaw line. He could feel Levi trembling and gulping. He kissed Levi’s neck near his Adam’s apple.

“S-shut up… ah…” Levi barely voiced out his protest gripping Eren’s hair and hanging his head to give Eren more access to his neck.

When Levi moved up slightly, Eren moved to kiss and bite his collarbone eliciting another moan from the man straddling him. Eren swiped his hands all over Levi’s body, feeling every nook and corners, every muscle under Levi’s shirt.

Slowly his left hand snaked to Levi’s back through his nape to his head, slightly bending it to the left. All the while, the other hand caressed Levi’s hips and suddenly grabbing it to press their bodies together.

Levi gasped in surprise; Eren chuckled continuing to kiss Levi’s neck. Both felt the rise of their temperature, feeling each heat of their touches and kisses fueling their desire more and more.

Levi sat down at Eren’s crotch and started grinding and as if it’s not enough, Levi grabbed Eren’s head meeting their lips in a sloppy, passion-filled kiss. Each of them is feeding off from each other gasps and moans. Eren grinds his crotch to Levi’s. Both are breathless but none seems to care.

Eren moved his hands up underneath Levi’s shirt and was halfway when he heard a cry from one of the bedrooms.

Their heated session halted to a stop. Both are staring at each other breathless. Then they heard a set of footsteps padding closer to the living room. Levi immediately gets off and sat down on the couch. Eren stood up.

“Papa! Papa!”

“What is it sweetie?” Eren crouched down, trapping Rena in a hug.

“Papa, I-I saw a ghost… I’m scared.” Rena clung to her dad’s neck, crying.

“Shh, it’s not real. C’mon, let’s go back to bed.”

“No! I’m scared.”

“Then do you want to go to papa’s room?”

Rena nodded. Eren picked Rena up and went to the bedroom not without looking at Levi apologetically.

“There… All better…” Eren was about to leave when Rena grabbed his hands. Eren turned around.

“Don’t leave Papa, please.” Rena pleaded still shaking.

“Ok, I won’t leave you. I’ll be here.” Eren said while sitting down at the edge of the bed.

 

After ten minutes, Eren walked back to the living room where Levi is, who’s watching the drama that they ignored earlier.

Eren sat down beside Levi and hugged Levi’s waist. “I’m sorry.”

Levi hugged him back. “It’s ok. How’s Rena?”

“She’s fine, now. Remind me not to let Rena watch any scary movies.”

“Will do.”

Eren moved to lay his head at Levi’s lap watching the drama and its characters relationship blossoms. They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.

“What’s the deal with Korean dramas and couple rings and shirts? Like, shit, every couple has to have it. That’s cheesy as fuck.” Levi commented casually.

Eren looked at the scene on the TV where the main characters are showing off their couple rings to fend off other people who would flirt with their partners.

Eren stood up. “Wait a moment.” Levi nodded.

Not long after, Eren came back and sat again. This time he took the remote and pause the tv.

Levi shot him an offensive look. “The hell, what are you doing?”

Eren just looked at him lovingly. Levi looked at him confused and a little annoyed.

“What?”

“Hmm, I’m just thinking I also want to show you off to the world.”

Levi tried to stop blushing but failing miserably. “The hell are you talking about…”

Eren took out the ring box in his pocket, his heart beating wildly against his chest. Moments from the past flashed through his eyes where he was proposing, it made him scared.

Eren tries to calm himself by thinking, _“I’m not proposing… calm down… fuck…”_

Eren took out the ring inside and grabbed Levi’s hands. He slipped the ring to Levi’s right ring finger.

“I want you to have this. I was supposed to give it to you but I think right now is the right time. This ring means that I love you and you are mine. I want to show you off to the world, how lucky I am to have you… to have you back. Not everyone is lucky like us…” Eren is now blushing. He thought he will die from blushing profusely. “…Oh, and separates into two, nice isn’t it?” Eren tried to defuse he’s embarrassment but to no avail.

Levi was silent for a while, Eren wanted to know what he’s thinking. He’s nervous he might get rejected without any reason.

“Then…” Levi separates the ring and puts the ring to Eren’s right pinkie since Eren’s finger is bigger. “…I am giving the other half to you so that the entire world will know that you’re mine, too. You don’t know shit on how beautiful you are, it fucking annoys me that someone would flirt with you or look at you.”

Eren’s eyes widened and smiled. Eren hugged Levi.

“We’re so cheesy.” Eren chuckled.

“You started it dumbass.”

Eren nodded and smiled even more. His nervousness before is now replaced with happiness he can’t describe.

“Now, play the damn TV. I want to watch more.”

Eren laughed grabbing the remote and played the TV. They watched TV until they fell asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're not getting married yet. It's just a couple ring. Muhahahahahaha
> 
> Rena is an oblivious cock block.


	43. Merry Birthday or Happy Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write... you don't even know, probably. I'm not a party person, I'm the kind of person who hides in the kitchen in a party.

_The whole room is colder than usual because of the December air but there’s a warm feeling that spreads all through his body, slowly slinking to his heart. There’s a warm breath tickling his chest, an even breath that signifies peace lolling him into a peaceful slumber._

_His skin is prickling like tiny needles teasing his skin, his face. Someone is watching him, staring and glaring at him. Eren tries to ignore it but it doesn’t go away._

He forced his eyes to open. His eyes displayed another pair of eyes.

“The fuck!” Eren shouted in surprise, he wanted to get up but a dead weight is pressing on top of him as of the moment making his body jerk strangely. The weight on top of him shifted but didn’t wake up.

Eren glared at Mikasa who’s also glaring at him then at Levi, who’s on top of him, and then back at him.

“You never learn, Eren.”

Eren stayed in his position so as not to wake Levi up.

“FYI, I learned and this time I won’t fuck it up.” Eren glared at Mikasa which actually looks funny with him lying down minimizing its effect.

Mikasa moved to the dining table to set the decorations they’ll be decorating later for Levi’s party.

“He’ll hurt you Eren.”

“I know, he has that power over me but I know he won’t and I won’t too.”

Mikasa stared at Eren for a while then sighs in exasperation.

“Whatever. Wake that midget up so we can start preparing.”

Eren was supposed to answer when a deep voice stopped him.

“Shut up Mikasa. I can hear you.”

“Oh, the princess is awake.” Mikasa deadpanned.

“Hmph… Whatever.” Levi ignored her insult and hugged Eren more.

Eren blushed. Levi doesn’t really like to display affections but he won’t complain either.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at Eren, obviously surprised at Levi’s behavior. Eren shrugged.

 

After another ten minutes of lying down, Levi finally got up and immediately went to the bathroom. Eren got up to make breakfast and Mikasa started decorating the house. Rena woke up minutes later when she heard the noise outside.

After breakfast, everyone is getting ready for the party. Levi and Eren are cleaning the house while Mikasa and Rena decorate the house. At times Eren would get a call or two from the people he ordered food from. Before lunch, Mikasa and Rena finished decorating the house. They put up more Christmas decors and a big happy birthday sign on top of the TV. They put their gifts under the Christmas tree.

Levi went home to shower and get ready; Eren and Rena did the same. Mikasa made lunch. By later afternoon, people are starting to arrive. Hanji arrived first with the cake bouncing all the way. Eren immediately grabbed the box of cake before it gets destroyed, next came Armin with some wine. Then Erwin who, apparently, came from a meeting on Christmas Eve in which Eren can totally relate too. Petra and Auro came too.

When Levi arrived everyone drowned him in greetings.

\------

 

The night was still young and everyone was having fun. They had light supper and watched some Korean movies that Rena requested. No one can resist the kid.

They are all huddled in the living room; Hanji is leaning into Armin making Armin slightly tilting to his left smiling even though Eren could see that he’s uncomfortable. Eren and Rena are in a bean bag with Levi beside Eren. Mikasa and Erwin are sitting on the couch holding hands. Petra and Auro are sitting in the sofa chair.

“So what’s new about you guys?” Hanji asked everyone as the movie finishes.

Everyone turned to look at her.

“Well, since its Levi’s birthday he should start!” Hanji said like a teacher in a kindergarten.

“Nah, we all know he and Eren are dating except for the ring on their fingers.” Armin said casually.

Mikasa whipped her head to look at their hands and scowled when she saw it. Hanji and Armin snickered. Petra and Auro are surprised. Eren blushed. Levi just shrugged.

“Calm down, hon. It’s not on the left finger… yet.” Erwin tried to calm Mikasa down. Mikasa glared at him. He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of left finger, when are you guys gonna get married?” Eren asked Mikasa and Erwin.

“We’re just waiting for the house to finish then we’ll start the preparations for the wedding.” Erwin said. They were supposed to get married last year but they postponed it when Charis passed away. Now, they’re building their dream house before getting married.

“A house? That’s nice.” Petra chimed in. “I wish we have a house on our own, right now we’re living in an apartment.”

“If you want to have children it’s better to go to the suburbs, the houses their have yards so the children can play.” Eren said.

“That’s a good idea. If the business goes well we’ll consider that.” Petra said and Auro nodded.

They continued to talk about their plans for the next year and what happened the past year until it’s nearing midnight.

Five minutes before midnight, everyone gathered in the kitchen and lighted up the cake. Levi grumbled why there’s a need for the candle.

The clock hits 12 and everyone shouted, “Happy Birthday Levi!”

Then Hanji started singing a remix of a Christmas song to which everyone joined in after.

“We wish you a happy birthday! We wish you a happy birthday! We wish you a happy birthday… and a Merry Christmas!”

Everyone was laughing by how weird it sounded. Eren cut up the cake and everyone ate the food they prepared. It was a happy night.

Later, they opened their gifts that were set under the Christmas tree earlier on.

Hanji got everyone sweaters that are too thick for the weather and a t-shirt saying, my blood type is coffee. It suited Levi well apparently. Levi was just thankful it’s not something weird.

Armin gave everyone a mug that can also hold snacks and Levi a prescription coffee mug.

Mikasa and Erwin gave everyone specially designed aprons, Levi got a frilly apron.

“Eren likes sexy frilly aprons.” Said Mikasa to which Eren blushed. Levi raised an eyebrow.

Rena got them some hand drawn Christmas cards with scribbles on it.

Petra and Auro didn’t bring gifts for everyone but gave SpongeBob boxer shorts that got everyone laughing when Levi scowled.

Eren gave Armin the latest book of his favorite author, Erwin and Mikasa received a couple shirt that says, if found please return to Mikasa and I’m Mikasa. He gave Hanji a shirt that says, I’m not crazy, promise. For Petra and Auro, he gave them a new tea set. Rena got an album of her favorite Korean singer. Finally, he gave Levi the stethoscope he found.

Rena eventually fell asleep and that’s when the adults started to drink the wine that was brought. They talked, watched movies, got drunk and fell asleep in the living room altogether except for Petra and Auro who left around 2am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Lame Party... don't judge me


	44. Christmas Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so distracted this past few days making it hard for me to write. Yeah I'm blaming you YouTube...

Eren woke up to a ray of sunlight shining through his window. Good thing he didn’t drink a lot last night or else this would be hell. He tried to get up but a heavy arm is wrapped around his waist. He tried to wiggle away but to no avail, the arms are like snake that just gripped him stronger. Eren gave up and just went back to closing his eyes even though he knows sleep won’t visit him again.

He closed his eyes and hugged Levi back. Levi’s head is trapped in Eren’s chest with his arms around the waist. Eren draped his arms around Levi’s back hugging him closer for warmth. He could smell Levi’s shampoo as he pulled the raven haired closer. Their legs tangled further as Eren repositions himself to be comfortable.

Eventually, everyone slowly woke up. Eren was about to fall asleep when a shutter sound of a camera vibrated around the silent room. Eren slowly opened his eyes and found Hanji taking pictures of him and Eren.

Eren mouthed to Hanji, “Send some to me.” He chose not to speak so as not to awake Levi, or else he’ll demand to delete all of it. Hanji just gave him a thumb up and started taking pictures of everyone who’s still sleeping.

Eren drifted off again when a voice awoke him. He decided to just let them think he’s asleep.

“Is Levi always like this?” Eren identified it as Armin’s.

“I don’t know. When I came here this morning their sleeping on the couch, the short stack is on top clinging to Eren.” This time it was Mikasa who spoke.

“Levi is always like that but only to Eren.” Erwin said a matter-of-factly. Now, Eren can smell coffee dancing under his nose.

“What? Really?” Armin and Mikasa said in duet.

“Oho, he becomes a whiny baby when Eren’s around. We should be thankful for Eren’s existence or else he would just wake up grumpy and mad at the world.”

It seems someone is skeptical to Hanji’s news because she started talking about the time Eren and Levi were seen sleeping in one place when they were still in college. Eren thought, it was probably Mikasa.

“Shut the fuck up shit eyes.” Eren stiffened. He never thought Levi to be awake. Levi was always like this, even though he’s awake he would lay still for minutes until decides otherwise.

“Awe the grumpy whiny princess is now awake.” Hanji cooed. Levi removed his hand on Eren’s waist and flipped the bird at Hanji’s general direction since his eyes are still closed, then rewraps it again in Eren’s waist and stilled as if he’s never awake in the first place.

Hanji just laughed. “See, I told you! It's so cute!”

Eren felt Levi’s eyes shot open against his chest, he dared not to move. Levi sat up and glared at Hanji.

“Shut the fucking fuck up ok?! You know what, fuck all of you… I’m brushing my teeth.”

Levi got up forcing Eren to open his eyes and get up, too. Hanji was laughing boisterously when she suddenly noticed something.

“Wait! Levi has his own toothbrush here?! You have got to be kidding me I didn’t know there’s this awesome development!” she immediately went to her bag and retrieved a notebook and wrote on it.

Before Hanji can start questioning Eren, he escaped to the bathroom with an excuse to brush his teeth.

He found Levi brushing his teeth in front of the mirror, glaring at the mirror. Eren figured Levi has a headache from the alcohol, well wine, they drank last night. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out a pill of pain reliever. Levi took it and swallowed it after he finished brushing.

Eren and Levi looked at each other for a moment.

“I’m not kissing you ‘til you don’t brush your teeth” said Levi and went out the toilet. Eren chuckled and started brushing his teeth.

 

\------

 

Later that afternoon, Eren received a call from their landlord that a Christmas Fun Park is set up in the park near their neighborhood. And that there’s a small contest display of different Christmas houses of different contender, a few rides like Ferris wheel and Merry Go Round, there are also stores and booths where you can buy and win prizes.

When Eren heard about this he immediately told Rena who also got excited and dragged Eren to her small closet to help her dress up. Eren then called Levi to come with them.

All three of them went to the park that night.

“Papa! Papa look! Snow!” Rena ran towards the house that’s blowing fake snow laughing.

Eren chuckled. “Be careful, ok?!”

“Ok!”

Eren turned to Levi, grabbed his hand and smiled “C’mon! Isn’t it fun?!”

Levi can’t help but smile too.

They looked and went inside to each and every Christmas house on display. Some are blowing bubbles, playing music, some have cool lights and others are even giving free candies for the kids. Needless to say the three of them had a lot of fun. The whole park is open the whole night so they took their time to look at the houses and ride some of the fun rides in the small amusement area.

They also went to buy some souvenirs in the stores; there are stores that sell cool stuff. And all that time, Eren and Levi held each other’s hands. When Eren saw a photo booth where you can dress up and put on some stuffs and dresses, he let out a gleeful shriek and dragged Levi and Rena there.

Levi refused to wear any of the props in the booth saying that he doesn’t know who touched that and if they touched their shit. Eren just shrugged and the father and daughter dressed up as much as they can.

“Smile!” the photographer shouted to the trio and clicked the camera.

Eren was smiling carrying Rena. Eren was wearing a green afro wig and big-framed glasses. Rena was wearing a crown and a clown nose. Levi is just carrying a placard that says Merry Christmas.

“One more!”

Eren and Rena took another pose. They surrounded Levi and hugged him. When the camera man took the shot, Eren was smiling but straining not to let Levi let loose; Rena is clinging onto Levi’s legs while Levi just stood there with pure shock and disgust.

“Last one!”

Eren carried Rena in his arms and grabbed Levi by his shoulder. (He’s still silently brooding) Rena demanded to make a peace sign with their hands in which Levi can’t say no; not with Rena’s puppy eyes. The shot look like an overexcited Rena held her small hand V-peace sign while in Eren’s arms. Meanwhile, Eren’s other free arm is over Levi’s shoulder holding a V-peace sign and Levi who’s V-peace sign is awkwardly placed on his side.

They waited for the picture to be printed; Eren made sure to pay for extra copies for fear that Levi will snatch it away and burn it somewhere.

They went home an hour before midnight.

The trio walked towards where there car is parked. Rena’s sleeping in Levi’s arms. Both men are still holding hands. Eren is carrying a big plastic bag with all the stuffs they bought in the Fun Park.

“Are you sure you’re ok carrying Rena?” Eren asked Levi.

“I said I’m fine. You carried her for hours a few minutes’ walk won’t kill me.”

“Ok. I’m glad we went there. It was so much fun.”

“Yeah but I’m tired as crap.”

“Well, let’s all snuggle in bed!” Eren excitedly announced, however, he’s blushing profusely. It’s the first time he invited Levi to sleep over.

Discreetly, Levi is also blushing. “…Ok…”

 

Once they got home, Eren and Rena hit the bed and fell asleep in an instant. Levi can’t sleep without brushing his teeth. He took off his coat and folded it neatly on Eren’s bedside table. He lied down on Eren’s right side, Rena on the other, cuddling his back and fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya on Monday! XD


	45. Alone But Not Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *crosses finger* Just read it ok. I'm going to hide in a hole, just tell me what you think after.

Eren can’t move.

The sun is just rising from the horizon and Eren wanted to go to the toilet but he can’t move. Two sets of arms and legs are trapping him to the bad.

He tries to pry the smaller arm slowly then the leg that’s wrapped around him. He stopped midway when his daughter shifted but he was glad when she shifted farther from him and turned to face her back against him.

His next problem is the man on his right. He turned to his right with a little difficulty, trying to not move a lot or else Eren will have two whiny kids. Finally, he’s halfway and is now lying flat on the bed.

Eren feels exhausted already and he’s not even out of the bed yet. He tries to pry Levi’s arm but it only tightened more.

Eren let out a sigh.

He tries to turn to his right again. After what seems like a long struggle, Eren is now facing Levi. He contemplated of blowing air into Levi’s nose. Eren’s pretty sure his morning breath will wake him up but he also doesn’t want to face an angry Levi, he doesn’t want Levi to go to jail because he killed his lover just because of morning breath blown to his nose and also because he doesn’t want to destroy such a beautiful sleeping face.

Eren lifted his head and whispered to Levi’s exposed ear.

“Levi… Levi…”

After a few tries, Levi finally shifted but he only snuggled closer to Eren. Eren considered not going to the toilet at that moment but his bladder is screaming at him.

“Levi, I need to go to the toilet.”

“Nooo…” Levi whines.

“C’mon, I’ll be back in no time. You won’t even know it.”

“What time is it anyway?”

“It’s 6:30. Be right back.”

At that Eren got up and quickly went to the bathroom. He also brushed his teeth and washed his face in as quickly as possible.

When he came back Levi is already sitting at the edge of the bed scowling.

Eren walked closer and sat beside Levi. He wraps his arm around Levi’s waist and rested his chin to his shoulder.

“Coffee?” Eren asked.

Levi only nodded, still half-asleep.

“I’ll come back when the coffee’s ready, ok?”

The shorter man shook his head.

“Then come to the kitchen once you’re ready.” Eren knows he wants to wash up first so he left him and Eren went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 

Eren is cooking some ham when a pair of strong arms hugs him from the back. Eren smiled.

“What time will Mr. and Mrs. Finley come?”

Eren almost forgot that the Finley’s will take Rena out shopping for Christmas.

“Hmm, Maria said 10am.”

“So, we’ll be alone for some time then.” Levi’s voice dangerously lowered an octave.

Eren flushed and gulped.

He even blushed more when he heard Levi chuckle against his back.

“W-what d-do you want to do?” Eren asked cautiously.

Levi hummed, thinking how to answer Eren’s question.

“What do you think should we do?” Levi asked back while feeling Eren’s toned abdominal muscles.

“I-I don’t know. I asked first– Shit!”

Levi peeked as to what’s Eren’s cursing about. He immediately let go when he saw the ham burned in the pan.

Eren quickly turned off the stove and brought the pan to the kitchen sink.

Eren sighed in relief. His heart is still beating wildly. He honestly thought he’s going to die from heart attack. He turned his face and frowned at Levi.

“This is all your fault. You distracted me.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow “I just asked you a question. What’s wrong with that?”

Eren rolled his eyes and pouted. Levi sighed and walked towards Eren.

Levi cupped Eren’s face and looked him in the eye.

“Fine. I’ll cook if that’ll appease you. I’m sorry.” Levi said and then kissed Eren gently on the lips.

“Ok.” Eren said still pouting though he felt better from Levi’s kiss and gentle touch.

Eren ended cleaning the burnt pan while Levi is making poach egg for breakfast. Minutes later, Rena sauntered to the kitchen sleepily. Eren and Levi greeted her.

 

\------

 

“Rena, today grandma and grandpa are coming. They’re going to take you shopping. Be in your best behavior ok? And tell them all about mama.” Eren said as he helps Rena clean and dress up.

Rena nodded. “Then will papa come too?”

Eren shook his head. “No, baby. I’m going to stay here with Levi. But I’m going to wait for you ok?”

Rena looks like she’s going to protest but didn’t. “Ok. I’ll bring food for you papa.”

“Really? You’re going to give me food?” Eren asked and Rena nodded fumbling on her clothes.

“Papa, you know that you’re my family right?” Rena asked suddenly.

Eren is quite confused but nodded in agreement otherwise.

“And Levi too, he’s family. And mama too! Family is a beautiful thing… So… like… I’m happy because we are a family.”

Rena’s innocent yet sincere words brought immense happiness to Eren’s heart. Eren smiled and led Rena towards the living room to wait for her grandparents.

 

\------

 

Eren and Rena are in front of the apartment building waiting for the Finley’s to come and pick Rena up. They saw a car coming and it revealed the people they’re waiting for. Eren waves at them and the car stopped in front of them. The passenger seat window rolled down; Maria is smiling warmly at the father and daughter.

“Good morning, Maria… Jericho…” Eren greeted.

“Good morning to you, too, Eren. Hello Rena, are you ready?” Maria greeted back. Jericho only nodded smiling too.

Eren is actually worried that Jericho would still be mad or cautious around Eren, apparently he’s not. This made Eren happy and relieved. They are also his family and he doesn’t want to have any problems with them.

“Where should I sit Rena?” Eren asked.

“Oh! We bought a child seat so you can let her sit there.”

Eren immediately opened the door to the passenger seat at the back and strapped Rena comfortably to the car seat.

“Be a good girl ok? I love you.” Eren kisses Rena’s forehead.

“I love you too.”

Eren went out of the car and shut the door gently. He waved at them as the car sped off.

 

\------

 

Eren knocks on Levi’s door after Rena and the Finley’s left but no one answered. Eren was sure that Levi is not in his apartment right now. Levi said to Eren that they are going to eat.

Eren knocked again. Still, no one answered. He tried the doorknob and it was open so Eren twisted it and opened the door.

 _Where the heck is Levi?”_ Eren thought as he saw that the living room is also void of Levi. He listened to any trace of noise. He heard some noise and decided to follow it. He got into a bedroom, it was Levi’s bedroom. Eren took in as much as possible. It was his first time seeing Levi’s bedroom and it was sparkly clean. Everything is neat and tidy, Eren’s afraid to even step further.

He heard squeaking of pipes and turned to look at the bathroom door.

Eren blushed when he realized that Levi is taking a shower. He was about to turn to the living room when the door suddenly opened. Eren jumped in surprise. He turns around and saw Levi just wearing towel on his waist.

Hair is still wet and drops of water falls and lands graciously on Levi’s pale skin. Eren follows every drop as it slowly traveled further down Levi’s chest to his abs and disappears into the towel. Eren looks up meeting Levi’s gray eyes. Eren gulped.

“Like what you see?” Levi asked in a dangerously seductive tone.

Eren can barely talk so he opted to only nod his head. Levi smirks at Eren’s reaction.

“How about this?” Levi asks as he slowly pulled his towel off revealing his awesome lower region already half hard.

Eren saw it twitch as he shamelessly gawked at it. Eren looks up wide eyed. He feels hot and suddenly he can’t breathe.

Levi moved closer, enticing Eren as he sways his hip seductively. He wraps his arm around Eren’s neck. They are just inches apart but for Eren it feels like miles away.

Levi whispered, “Make love to me Eren.”

It sent chills down Eren’s spine.

Eren grabbed Levi’s hips, pulled him closer and kissed him hard.   


Levi gasps at the sudden movement and moaned as Eren kisses him. He grabs a handful of Eren’s hair and drew him closer deepening the kiss. He tilted his head to accommodate more of Eren’s lips. They kissed passionately. Levi feels like electricity sparks everywhere Eren touches. He felt Eren lick his lower lip and he happily obliged to open his mouth. He sucked on Eren’s tongue and presses his body as close as possible. He heard Eren gasp and moans as their erections brushed.  
The kiss made Levi dizzy and he can hardly breathe. His knees buckled. He would’ve fall to the floor if not for Eren’s strong arms. The kisses are like a drug elating Levi, arousing him more. He needs more. He waited for this for a long time, he needed more of Eren.

“B-bed…” is all Levi could say as he drowns into the kiss one more time.  


Eren picks him up and slowly walked to the bed without ever breaking the kiss. He slowly laid Levi down only breaking the kiss to let Levi get comfortable as he positions near the head of the bed. Eren resumes kissing him, abusing his lips, nipping and sucking. It was not enough. He wanted more. He moved to kiss Levi’s jaw nipping and licking until he reaches Levi’s neck. He kissed and sucked on Levi’s neck as he roams his hands all over Levi’s body. He wants to feel every part of it worshipping it and admiring it. He wants to remember every muscle, every change that the years brought.

Eren breaks the kiss he takes off his shirt but was stopped by Levi.

“Let me…”

Levi sat up and took off Eren’s shirt and threw it somewhere. Eren looks at him, silently admiring his naked body then Eren looks at his eyes and Levi feels like drowning in Eren’s eyes.

Eren cups Levi’s face and runs his thumb lovingly at Levi’s cheek.

“I miss you… I miss you so much.” Eren said it lovingly pouring every emotion into those three simple words.

Levi could feel it. That simple confession made Levi’s heart hurt in happiness and he misses Eren so much, too. He didn’t realize it until now how he truly missed Eren, they only person he loved truly. He can’t believe how lucky he is that Eren came back and accepted him again. How the years never really changed Levi’s feelings for Eren. He once thought that he didn’t love Eren anymore but he was wrong. It was only growing more and more until every part of him screams of Eren. He can’t live without Eren.

Levi felt tears come out of his eyes and he doesn’t care if it made him feel weak. Levi knows that Eren is here and he’ll never leave him. He feels more secure as Eren wraps his arm around Levi.

“Sshh… sshh…” Eren lifts Levi so that Eren can sit on his lap comfortably. He ushered Levi’s head to rest on his shoulder as Levi silently cries.

“I’m not crying…” Levi said, muffled as he buries his face in Eren’s neck.

“Ok.”

“I’m serious. I’m not crying. I’m not sad.”

“I know and I feel the same way. I am happy.”

Levi hugged Eren tighter.

“I love you.” Levi whispered.

“I love you, too.” Eren whispered back as if they don't want the entire world to hear each word they say for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh me ged!! i tried but I just can't. It's like I'm watching them and it's their precious moment. So i left them alone.


	46. I Love Everything About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short chapter. Not so much happening.

Eren never really liked pale skin.  For him, it connotes sickness or death. So when he met Levi the first time, all his beliefs changed. The way it perfectly suited Levi was so tantalizing for Eren. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Even when they stay under the sun, Levi’s skin would only redden for a few days then it goes back to its natural whiteness.

Levi’s skin is also perfect for his black hair. The way it moves like waves in the ocean when he walks or when the wind blows always mesmerizes Eren. Eren loves to run his hand through Levi’s hair, how soft it is and how it would just slip on his fingers like sand. Feeling the roughness of his undercut and the way it tickles Eren’s hands. Eren loves it all.

His hands are bigger than Levi’s but it always makes Eren wonder how his lover’s small hands would fit perfectly when they hold hands. Eren knows that those same hands had made other people’s face bleed yet it caresses him gently every time they touch as if Eren’s the most precious gem of all. He could adore Levi’s body all day and he’ll never run out of praises to say.

Eren stops his hands mid-air in exploring Levi’s body when the shorter man shifted. Eren chuckles silently when the said man snuggled closer to his chest oblivious to the world.

The brunet wrapped his arms around Levi protectively. He could smell Levi’s shampoo and sweat but he loves it anyways.

“You’re creeping me out.”

Eren flinched in surprise when Levi suddenly talked. He backs away a little to see the shorter man’s face and smiled.

“I can’t help it. I love every part of your body.”

Levi frowned and looked at the taller one suspiciously, “How about me then?”

Eren laughed amusingly, “Of course, I love you… even more. It’s just that you are so perfect from head to toe.”

“I’m not perfect, creeper.”

Eren laughed some more and pulled Levi closer trapping him in a tight hug. He could feel Levi smiling against his chest.

“Let go, I want to shower.” Levi pushes Eren gently away and stood up.

“I’ll go too.”

“Suit yourself.”

At that the two walked towards the bathroom.

 

\------

 

Eren and Levi are standing outside waiting for Rena and the Finley’s to arrive.

“Hey Levi, look up.” Eren said suddenly.

Levi looked up.

“See that?” Eren points to the Orion constellation.

“Yeah, what about it?” Levi asked. He’s confused as to why Eren wants to talk suddenly about stars.

“Do you know what that is?” Eren asked but before Levi could answer Eren spoke again. “They’re… stars.” Eren said as if it’s something magical.

Levi raises an eyebrow.

“How about that one, do you know what that is?” Eren is now pointing to the Big Dipper constellation but before Levi can answer, he spoke again. “They’re stars too.”

“Seriously? Are you really a fucking moron that you don’t even know the constellations?” Levi said annoyingly, disbelief in his eyes.

Eren laughs clutching to his stomach.

“Of course, I know it duh. Gosh, can’t you take a joke?” Eren said in between laughing. Levi doesn’t know if he should be annoyed or laugh alongside with his idiot lover.

“Do you want to die?” Levi raises his fist at Eren.

Eren backs away with his hands raised in front of him.

“Woah! That escalated quickly.” Eren spoke still smiling widely. Levi can’t help it and smiled too.

They passed their time naming every constellation they could see. Eren was not an idiot after all, Levi thought.

“Papa!”

Eren turned his head and saw Rena coming out of the car with the Finley’s. Eren waved and smiled at them. When they’re closer, Eren and Levi greeted the old couple. Everyone can feel the tension between Levi and Jericho but at least they’re not aggressive against each other.

They talked for a while then the older couple left. Eren carried Rena while Levi took the plastic bags that they brought from the mall.

“So, how did the shopping go?” Eren asked Rena.

“It was so fun papa. We went to the aquarium; I saw a very big fish.”

“How big is it?”

“Like this! Then I saw Nemo, he is so small. He kissed my finger too! Then we bought ice cream and it was so yummy!” Rena explained happily. Eren just listened to her talk.

“Did you see the shark?” Levi asked Rena.

“Uhuh, it’s so scary they are so big and they have very big teeth. I don’t want shark to be my friend. I didn’t see mister dolphin, he was sleeping.”

“Then next time let’s go back when mister dolphin is awake.”

“Really?! Yey! Papa we’re going to see mister dolphin!” Rena said happily.

“That’s a great idea. Let’s see if we could swim with the dolphins too.” Eren said making Rena shriek of happiness.

 

\------

 

Everyone is done eating dinner when Levi’s phone rang. He answered it when he saw who the one calling is.

“Hello.” Levi answered in a business-like manner. Eren thought maybe it was work so he concentrated in playing with Rena.

After a few moments, Levi’s voice is gradually rising. Eren looked at him worried. He sat beside Levi and held his hands. He felt relieved when Levi smiled assuring him everything is fine.

“Yeah, fine. I’ll go… Shut up. You know I dislike going but you’re still trying to drag me their… I can bring someone right? …Ok, bye.” Levi said talking to someone on the other line. Eren looks at him curious.

Levi sighed before he spoke.

“Apparently, the hospital will have a New Year’s party. Each department needs to have two or three representatives. Annoying f…udge.”

“I guess you’re going? I think it would be fun.” Eren replied.

“What do you mean I’m going? WE are all going, all three of us.” Levi announced.

“What? Is that ok?”

“That’s my condition, I can bring two people or else I won’t come. F…udge themselves. You’ll come with me right?”

“I don’t really like formal gatherings but since you asked me nicely, we’ll go.” Eren said before kissing Levi on the lips. Eren then turned to Rena who’s drawing on the coffee table.

“Rena guess what?!” Eren said calling his daughter’s attention. “We’re going to a party! We can dress up like princesses and princes!”

Rena’s eyes widened with glee and excitement.

“Really? Yey! I’ll be a princess!”

Eren laughed along with his daughter. Levi just chuckled looking at how Eren looks more like a mother jumping happily with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Party!


	47. New Year Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party! It's party time!

Eren and Rena are playing princess and princes in Levi’s living room while waiting for the raven-haired.

“May I have this dance, my lady?” Eren asked while slightly bowing.

Rena giggled. She held her hands higher to her father and they danced around the room.

 

Levi came out fixing a non-existent crease when he saw the father and daughter dancing around his living room.

“What are you two doing?”  Levi asked with smile tugging on his face.

“We are practicing for later!” Eren and Rena said together.

“You’re more excited than me.”

“We’ve never been to any formal parties for a long time. We usually go home early or stay at home all in all. It’s not like we’re sad or anything but WE are excited, right Rena?” Eren said.

“Yes!”

Levi understood why they don’t really go to formal parties or parties in general. Charis’ condition never really encouraged them to go out much.

“Are you done practicing? We need to go now or we’ll be late.”

At that the three of them went outside and onto the parking lot.

They arrived in the party and everyone’s eyes are on them probably because they’re the only people who arrived with two guys and a kid. And in Levi’s opinion, it’s because Eren is so dashingly handsome in his tuxedo it would make the girls swoon, too bad for them his Levi’s.

“Dr. Levi you came!” A man in his mid-forties came to meet Levi and Eren. “This must be your…”

“Family, they’re my family. This is Eren and this is our daughter, Rena.” Levi introduced. People in his department already know his sexual orientation and if they don’t Levi doesn’t give a single fuck.

Meanwhile, Eren is blushing like a tomato.

“Hi, I’m Eren. Rena, say hi.” Eren said trying to compose himself.

“Hello, mister. Are you also a doctor like Levi?” Rena asked.

The older man laughed and answered, “Yes, I am. Call me Marcus ok?”

“Ok. Do you also save people?” Rena asked again totally curious about the older man.

Meanwhile, Eren and Levi are having a small conversation at the side.

“What’s with that introduction?” Eren asked Levi.

“What? It’s better than explaining to people shit. Less question, more peace. And besides…” Levi trailed off.

“Besides… what?”

“Besides you’re going to be my husband anyway.” Levi deadpanned and shrugged.

Eren blushed profusely.

“H-how can you say something like that so easily?!” Eren stuttered. “A-and… and how would you know I’ll be your husband?”

“Oh, I know. You can’t refuse me after all.” Levi smirked.

“Oh my god…” Eren rolled his eyes but his heart is thumping hard against his chest and butterflies are everywhere in his stomach. Eren smiled and gave Levi a disbelieving look. Levi smiled in reply.

 

“Papa! Mister Marcus said I can play with his daughter! Can I play with her?” Rena asked Eren. Eren saw Dr. Marcus call someone from his left; a child came running towards them.

“This is my daughter, Charice. Say hi to them, sweetie.” Dr. Marcus said introducing his daughter.

Eren and Levi was a little surprised of his daughter’s name, it is a common name afterall.

“Really?! My mom’s name is also Charis!” Rena said to the girl.

“Wow! Want to play over there?” Charice points to the big Christmas tree on the corner of the function hall.

Eren answered for Rena, “You can go, Rena. Have fun and behave, ok? We’ll get you after an hour ok?”

Rena nodded and exited excitedly. Eren turns to face Dr. Marcus.

“Mom?” Dr. Marcus asked.

“Ah, yes. She passed away from cancer.” Eren answered.

“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the evening. Levi, you should g talk to other people that’s an order.” At that Marcus left laughing happily.

Eren whispered to Levi after the man left, “He’s like Santa Claus. Hohoho!”

Levi elbowed him gently. Eren laughed.

\------

 

Levi indeed talked to other doctors in the party, too. Apparently, Levi is quite popular in other departments too, especially the Oncology Department who heard that Levi would always visit a certain patient in their department.

Because Eren’s father is also a doctor, Eren can somewhat follow their conversations

 

“Good evening, gentleman.” A voice came from their back as they said goodbye to a doctor Levi was talking too.

“Happy New Year to you Dr. Hannes.” Levi greeted back. They shook their hands as well as Eren’s.

“I thought I saw someone familiar, and it’s the two of you! How are you, Eren?” Dr. Hannes said rather sloppily. Eren wondered how many wines Hannes drank since the party started.

“I am fine, thank you. I believe you never met Levi.”

“Ah yes, I only heard about him from the nurses and Charis. I can’t believe how talkative she can be, for a patient that is.”

“Well, I hope they’re all good things.” Levi added.

“It sure is. She can’t stop laughing retelling me the time when Rena accidentally spilled you juice. Where’s Rena by the way?”

“She’s playing with Dr. Marcus’ daughter.” Eren answered this time.

They talked some more. When Eren noticed that they’ve been talking for an hour and ten minutes. He needs to get Rena, now.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. Levi, I’ll just get Rena. I’ll be back.” Eren said moving his face closer to Levi.

Levi nodded, “Alright, I’ll be here.”

Eren nodded and exited to find Rena.

 

Eren found Rena in a corner along with the other children. It seems that they arranged a kid’s corner where the parents can leave their kids while they talk to the grown-ups.

Rena saw his father and ran towards him.

“Papa, look! I got lots of chocolate in our game.” Rena showed his father four small chocolate bars.

“Wow, you must’ve been very awesome to get that many chocolates.”

“I did! Charice is really good to me.”

“That’s nice. How about we eat some food? I bet you’re hungry.” Eren said. Rena got excited when she heard about food.

They made their way back to Levi and when they found him they look around for extra tables where they can sit down and eat.

“Levi, Levi look!” Rena showed her four chocolates again.

“That’s a lot.” Levi nodded in agreement.

“Isn’t it? Charice gave it to me! We won a game! I will share one for you.” Rena gave Levi a piece of her chocolate. Levi was surprised, he didn’t expect Rena to give him her hard earned candy. It made his heart swell. He thanked Rena while pinching her cheeks gently.

Levi never really liked sweets but he would gladly receive everything Rena gives to him.

“One for you too papa” giving another piece to Eren.

“And two for me! Yey!”

 

\------

 

It’s nearing midnight and Rena is already asleep in Eren’s arms. They announced that they should go outside for the fireworks.

Eren’s eyes lit up like Christmas. Levi chuckled. They went outside holding hands. Levi and Eren sat on the chairs provided outside.

People, both young and old, are excited to watch the fireworks. They’re all giddy and some are laughing to someone’s joke. The atmosphere, no matter how chilly it is outside, is fun and cheerful.

_Ten_

 

_Nine_

Levi took off his coat to cover Rena who’s sleeping. Eren smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

 

_Eight_

 

_Seven_

Levi shivered from a sudden gust of wind. Eren wrapped his free arm around Levi and pulled him closer.

 

_Six_

 

_Five_

Levi complained that Eren’s arms are too heavy so Eren moved it to Levi’s waist. Levi held Eren’s hands, interlocking their fingers together.

 

_Four_

 

_Three_

They looked at each other’s eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

_Two_

 

_One_

Different colors of lights sparkled and lit up the sky. People are screaming and wishing everyone a happy new year. Everyone is in awe with the spectacle in front of them except for Eren and Levi in their own little corner.

“Happy New Year.” Eren greeted.

“Pfft, so romantic Jaeger… so romantic…” Levi said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Eren spat and smiled.

“Gladly.” Levi smiled too. He leans in to kiss those soft and so inviting lips. He caressed Eren lips with so much love. Eren kissed back and smiled as they break away. Eren wishes both of them happiness for the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blushing after I finished writing this. :))) I'm happy.


	48. Fast Forward

“Levi! The invitations are here!” Eren told Levi. Levi is cooking breakfast for all of them.

Six months have passed. Eren and Levi decided to move in together since Levi is always in the Jaeger household anyway. And within those six months, the house that Erwin and Mikasa are building is finished so now they’re preparing for the wedding.

The wedding will be the next two weeks. The wedding will be held in a rose garden on a resort just outside the city. Rena will be the flower girl, Levi and Hanji will be the best man and maid of honor respectively and Eren will bring Mikasa to the altar. Mikasa tried to contact Grisha but they just can’t reach him.

“When will the wedding clothes arrive?” Eren asked as he settled to the table with Rena.

“They’ll deliver it next week.” Levi answered as he brought their breakfast to the table.

They ate in a comfortable silence when Levi remembered something and groaned.

“What?” Eren asked.

“The new interns will start today. It’s gonna be annoying, kids who doesn’t know stuff in my department.”

“That’s why you’re there. You need to guide or something like that.”

“Don’t you get interns too?”

“We did that months ago and it was stressful. Some are fast learners and some are just plain unaware of the situation and needs constant supervision. I feel you bruh.”

“What the heck did you call me? Bruh?” Levi asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. It’s the hip thing nowadays.”

“Well, it sounds weird to me so stop it.”

Eren laughed. “Sure, bruh.”

Levi glared at him. Eren laughed some more.

“Rena, sit down. I told you, while we’re eating you have to sit and eat your food until you’re finished.” Eren said when he noticed that Rena is slowly sneaking out from her chair.

Rena is already six years old and she’s testing every boundary and rules which also tests both Eren and Levi’s patience.

 

\------

 

Levi is standing in front of a line of five med students, three girls and two boys. The doctor could see their nervousness and it’s normal, he just hopes they’re not so stupid.

“Listen up, I am Dr. Levi Ackerman but you can call me Dr. Levi. Our head doctor in the emergency department is Dr. Marcus but he’s on leave. So, you are to report to me for the next 48 hours, the other doctor will introduce himself after my shift. After Dr. Marcus comes back you are to report to him.”

After the introductions, Levi took the attendance and proceeded to explaining some procedures and places they need to know.

“Once a patient comes in, one intern should immediately to the patient. I don’t care who it is, you have to have initiative if you want to survive this shit hole. If you have questions, ask me. If something goes wrong because you can’t decide or you’re too scared to ask, you’ll clean and dust the whole storage area.”

Some of the med students laughed at Levi’s punishment. Levi smirked. They don’t know how high Levi’s standard is or how big and dusty the storage area is.

Levi explained some more about the hospital and other standard operating procedures before he went to his office.

“Oh my god, isn’t he handsome! And scary!” the girl squealed.

“Yeah, he is. I like him.” A voice of a man came from behind the girls. The said man is smirking.

“What are you waiting for Christmas?! Work interns!” everyone was surprised when Levi reappeared near them. They scrambled to find something work for but one stood still and smiled at Levi.

“What do you want Kenji?” Levi asked annoyingly.

“I just wanna ask if there’s something I need to do?” Kenji smiles coyly and moved his face closer to Levi.

Levi didn’t flinch and just stared at Kenji, bored. “Learn all names of the patient that we currently have, their health histories and their diagnosis. Tell that to everyone, too. I will quiz you later.”

Levi walked away and didn’t wait for the male med student to answer but Kenji followed Levi.

“Did someone ever tell you that you’re beautiful… for a man, I mean.” Kenji smiled bashfully.

Levi just stared at him with no emotions making the med student feel awkward.

“Actually, someone did.” Kenji smiled brighter. “My boyfriend said that I’m beautiful. I punched him. Now, go to work or I’ll report you.”

Kenji was surprised with Levi’s revelation and scrambled away when Levi finally glared at him and said the word report.

Few hours later, Levi wants to go home right that moment. The med student, Kenji, was always following him like a puppy and its annoying Levi to no end. The only good thing about it is that he can make the kid run errands for him and he doesn’t feel any ounce of pity for the kid.

Levi was glad he had time for a break later that night. He went to the staircase where he saw Charis and picked up his phone.

After a few rings, someone answered.

“Hello?”

“Eren…” Levi smiled at the voice of his lover. All his worries are suddenly lifted up.

“How’s work?” Levi could hear Eren smiling on the other line.

“Still the same, the interns are annoying as a constipated shit. I’m so tired now.” Levi complained.

Levi heard Eren chuckle. “Wow, you never complain that much. That must be some legit problem.”

“I only complain to you, you know. Your stupid voice makes me happy.”

The doctor heard his lover laugh some more.

“How about I bring you breakfast after I send Rena to school?” Eren asked.

“No! No. I’m fine. It’s okay if you don’t come here.” Levi defensively answered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Levi tries not to stutter.

“How about I’ll pick you up after your shift tomorrow?” Eren asked again.

“…Ok.” Levi answered, giving up. He doesn’t want Eren to come to the hospital but his boyfriend is also very stubborn like him.

“… I love you.”

Levi smiled. “I love you too, brat. See you tomorrow.”

“Good luck.” At that they ended the call. Levi made his way back to his office, energized for another few hours.

 

\------

 

Levi is hiding something from him that is what Eren thought after the phone call. And it bothered Eren throughout the night.

Eren worked hard the next day knowing that he’ll pick Levi up later. He missed Levi and he wants to know what Levi is hiding from him. He wanted time to go faster but it didn’t, his patience however is draining fast when some of the newly hired interns made some mistakes that are supposedly common to them by this time. It annoyed Eren so much because they ought to know how to correct their mistakes.

Eren went out from work, annoyed and tired. The only consolation he’ll get is he will see Levi later.

The brunet arrived at the hospital 5 minutes before Levi’s shift is over. He waited in his car but got bored when there’s still no Levi after 5 minutes. There’s some strange feeling in his stomach that he wants to go away but it doesn’t.

 _Levi wouldn’t cheat on me right? Pft,yeah right._ Eren laughed at his own thought.

He went out of his car and inside the hospital. He immediately went to the emergency room and once there he asked some of the staff there, where Levi’s office is located.

 

\------

 

“I really love your eyes, Dr. Levi. I can look at them the whole day and I won’t get bored.” Kenji said drawing closer to Levi’s face.

Levi is trapped on a wall with Kenji in front of him. He wanted to go out already, he’s sure Eren is waiting for him in the car. He was supposed to arrive there 5 minutes ago.

But Kenji is so determined and persistent that he can’t get out and his face is also getting closer making Levi uncomfortable.

“What the hell is going on?!”

Levi heard a familiar voice. He turned his head immediately as if on reflex, he would never forget his lover’s voice.

Suddenly, Kenji’s arm barrier was gone and was shoved to the wall by Eren. The kid’s face is distorted from how hard Eren is shoving his face.

“Stop Eren. Calm down.” Levi said in a calm voice.

“Calm down? The fuck are you doing? I was waiting for you in the car but you never showed up and then I would just see you with another man?” Levi could feel Eren’s anger.

Levi sighed and moved closer. Prying Eren’s hand’s to the poor boy on the wall.

“Just calm down ok? He’s not just another man. He’s Kenji.”

This made Eren’s grip waver and Levi immediately took Eren’s arm and wrapped it on his waist.

“Kenji? The scrawny kid when we were in college?” Eren asked.

Levi nodded. “Yes, and you forgot the word obsessed.”

And at that moment, Kenji who is now lying on the floor looked up, eyes filled with glee.

“Eren!” Kenji suddenly jumped but was stopped by Levi, shoving him again on the wall.

“Ow! Ow! Dr. Levi c’mon. I just want to see Eren’s eyes!”

“You are not to touch your filthy hands to what’s mine brat.” Levi said.

“Fine!” Levi let Kenji go. “You two are so possessive with each other. Although I love the look in your eyes right now, I don’t want to be shoved to the wall again.”

“Kenji, what are you doing here?” Eren asked completely confused as to what was going on.

“I’m an intern here!” Kenji said grinning proudly, his face slowly moving closer to Eren’s.

Levi sighed. This is why he doesn’t want Eren to come to the hospital. This kid has a weird obsession about eyes, and even Levi would admit that Eren’s eyes are very beautiful making the kid stick to Eren like a lizard.

“Does Hanji know about this?” Eren asked Levi. Kenji stiffened.

“Please, Eren! Don’t tell my sister! I just really wanted to see the two of you when I heard you got back together. I don’t want to be with her, she’s crazy!” Kenji exclaimed arms flailing around.

Levi scoffed. “You both are. Don’t follow me around and don’t get that face of yours close to me or to Eren and I will not tell your sister.”

Kenji nodded profusely, “I promise! I won’t! I just can’t stop myself you know! Both of your eyes are so beautiful I can’t stop looking at it!”

Both Eren and Levi sighed. They finally got to go home when the doctor for the next shift arrived. Eren and Levi went home tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans and I want to go through with it. So sit back and relax. One day, one of them will propose. I promise.  
> Muhahahahaha!!
> 
> and oh
> 
>  
> 
> All hail the CRAZY Zoe Siblings!


	49. My Sister's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi's suits:  
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-N36mY7XkAXY/UOFW8ockvjI/AAAAAAAAB4c/ooB1fdZrLsM/s1600/_MG_6534.jpg
> 
> Eren's: the one on the right  
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-OWHA858hj9k/UOFWj_PgfNI/AAAAAAAAB4U/cZ6RUrG-i0g/s1600/_MG_1413.jpg
> 
> Mikasa's:  
> http://www.bigeasyweddings.net/wp-content/uploads//ice-blue-wedding-dress-xqitts4b.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late. I need to search a lot of things about weddings. I usually skip the program part of the wedding and just proceed to eating, lol.

Eren and Levi are in a room. Eren is fidgeting while Levi is trying to fix Eren’s neck tie.

The brunet is wearing an oxford blue three piece suit with a sapphire neck tie while Levi is wearing a lighter shade of blue than Eren’s three piece suit with a grey bowtie.

“Can’t you fucking stay still for a minute? I can’t fix your goddamn tie if you fidget too much.” Levi complained as he tried for the nth time to fix Eren’s tie.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I am so nervous. What if I fall while walking down the aisle?” Eren complained, too.

“Calm down, Mikasa will probably catch you if you fall.” Levi deadpanned.

“Levi! You’re not helping!” Eren whined.

“Shut up, it’s not like you’re the one getting married. Just calm down and walk normal. Think about how Mikasa might be ten times nervous than you and she’s wearing heels. So calm the fuck down.”

“Wow, Levi. You’re so comforting right now.”  Eren said sarcastically.

“I know.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Why are you here, anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be with Erwin right now doing some best man stuff?” Eren asked.

“Well, I need to take care of my boyfriend first, and then I’ll help Erwin. He’s big already he’ll be fine by himself. You though, I’m not sure…can’t even tie a fucking neck tie.”

“S-Shut up. I’m just nervous ok?!”

“Yes. Yes, I know.” Levi tapped Eren’s chest indicating that Levi’s done. “Seriously, you’ll be fine. I’ll be watching you too so don’t worry. I gotta go now.”

“Ok.” Eren took a deep breath and went out of the room with Levi. Both men are now heading towards the bride’s and the groom’s separate rooms.

Eren was about to knock on Mikasa’s door when Levi grabbed his wrist. The burnet turned around confused but everything disappeared when he felt Levi’s soft lips on his. Even his nervousness went away.

“You’ll be fine.” Levi said before letting go but, this time, Eren grabbed and pulled Levi closer kissing him again.

They are both breathless when they broke apart.

“Thank you, love.” Eren said letting Levi go. Levi rolled his eyes but the taller on could see the shorter one blushing despite his seemingly calm face.

Eren took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

\------

 

“You really look pretty, Mikasa.” Eren said as the both of them stand at the end of the aisle.

They are now standing behind a big veil, instead of a door, under a beautiful flower arch.

“You said that like six times now Eren.” Mikasa said calmly.

“I know. And you’re getting married. You’re not even nervous!” Eren is getting more agitated by the minute as he waits for their turn to walk down the aisle but everything he said are all in whispers.

“I am fucking nervous Eren, I feel like fainting and my heart is beating wildly. I still can’t believe I’m getting married. Fuck, what if Erwin realizes that he doesn’t love me? What would I do?” Mikasa is now the one rambling about everything.

“Calm down! Oh my god! Fuck–” Eren didn’t finish whatever he was supposed to say when the veil in front of them dropped. Both siblings can barely hear the announcement of their arrival or whatever that may be.

They looked at each other and smiled. They started walking. Thankfully Eren didn’t trip all the way to the altar.

Erwin shook his hands and he could see Levi wide eyed. Eren smiled at Levi as Erwin gently took Mikasa to the altar.

 

\------

 

When the veil fell, Levi can’t stop staring at Eren. His Eren looks so beautiful and hot with his suit. He looks the sea god with his suit and eyes.

As the siblings walk towards the altar, suddenly Levi can’t breathe. It’s as if all he could see is Eren walking down the aisle. He saw Eren smile as they walk towards them and it him hard, he really loves Eren and he can’t wait to grow old with him.

He makes jokes and teases Eren about marriage but the way he feels right now is not a joke in any way. Levi could practically see their lives together: as Levi wakes up every day with Eren by his side, as Rena grows up and Eren would cry because she has a boyfriend, as they would hold hands even if they’re lying in bed with their gray hairs.

Levi didn’t notice that the siblings are already in front of the altar. Eren looked at him as Erwin took Mikasa in front of the priest but all Levi could do is look at Eren wide eyed. Eren smiled at him and he fell in love once again.

 

\------

 

The wedding is finally finished. The photographers already took tons of pictures of everyone in the wedding. All the guests are now inside a big dome where they will hold the wedding’s reception.

They went on with the reception program. First they called for the entry of the family of the bride and groom, Eren and the smiths went inside. Next is the bridal party then the bride and the groom itself.

When they arrived at the center, a sweet love song sang throughout the reception area, the married couple had their first dance.

The master of the ceremonies said her opening remarks and asks the guests to sit. Eren and Levi are sitting by each other with Rena. Hanji is busy taking care of the bride even though it’s totally unnecessary.

When the masters of the ceremony announced that it’s time for dinner the Jaeger’s practically clapped from happiness. The music was turned to let people eat quietly.  Some people go up to the bride and the groom congratulating them, the kids are eating happily with their parents.

As the dinner finishes, the music got louder. Then the emcee announced that it is time for the dance. She asked for Eren to dance with Mikasa. Eren is reluctant to go in front and dance. He’s not that good of a dancer. Then Mrs. Smith is now asked to join the siblings on the dance floor.

They danced for a while and slowly the guests started to go to the center and dance with other people. Levi then stood up and walked to the dance floor.

“May I have this dance?” Levi asked Mikasa who’s still talking with Eren.

“Sure.” Eren lets go of Mikasa and Levi took over. Levi looked shorter next to Mikasa because of her heels. Levi tries to ignore how he needs to look up to talk to Mikasa.

Meanwhile, Eren is now dancing with Rena on the dance floor. He looked back and saw Levi and Mikasa talking some serious matter, if their faces are to go by. Eren shrugged and let the two of them have their moment.

“Papa?” his daughter’s voice made Eren face forward.

“Yes sweetie?” Eren asked.

“This wedding is fun! Is it like this when you and mama got married?” Rena asked curiously.

Eren was startled by the question but smiled nonetheless.

“No. Unfortunately, we don’t have the money to have this kind of wedding and we have you, too. We want to spend our money on you, princess.”

Rena smiled and so as Eren. They continued to dance when someone tapped his back. He saw Levi and Mikasa.

“Eren, may I have this dance?” Levi said it gracefully that it made Eren blush. Eren nodded and handed his hand to Levi. Mikasa took Rena for a dance this time.

Levi snaked his hands to Eren’s shoulder to his nape while Eren places his hands on Levi’s hips tenderly.

“Are you having fun?” Levi asked Eren as they sway to the slow music.

“Yes. Are you?”

“Of course, I get to dance like this with you.”

Eren chuckled. “We could also do this at home, you know.”

“Hmm, you’re right.”

They continued to just gaze at each other’s eyes, swaying to the music just talking and enjoying each other’s company.

“Eren, if you’re to buy a house what kind of house do you like?” Levi suddenly asked.

It confused Eren but he still answered, “I don’t really like a big house but a house with a yard and a backyard sounds fun. Oh! I also like to have a big space inside like the kitchen, living, and dining room are all in one place it will make the place much bigger. Why do you ask?”

“Hmm, I’m thinking of buying us a house.” Eren raises an eyebrow he was about to ask when Levi cut him off. “It would be nice if we have your own house as you get older. We could invite Rena’s friend over or something like that. Then I get to wake up with your face every day. I could cook for you, too while you help Rena go to school. We could also invite people over if there’s an occasion. We could–”

“Wait. Levi what are you talking about?” Eren asked. His heart is beating wildly.

“Hm? What am I talking about? This is what I thought when you walked down that aisle earlier with Mikasa. I want to be with you until I grow old; to take care of you and Rena; to know you more and more. I want to be the only person in the world to know who the real you, good and bad. I love to know all of you, Eren.”

“L-Levi, w-what are you saying?” Eren is now teary-eyed and he can’t contain his heart, the happiness his feeling right now but he didn’t dare assume anything. Eren is also scared shitless at the same time.

“What I’m saying is that, Eren Jaeger, will you marry me and spend time with me for the rest of our lives? I don’t have the ring right now but we could get it later.” Levi asked looking at Eren.

Now, the two of them stopped swaying and just stood in the middle of the dance floor gazing each other.

“I… ah… I… Fuck… I can’t.” Eren stuttered unable to know what to do. This made worry bubble up in Levi’s stomach.

“I-I can’t take this any longer.” Eren said breathlessly. He looked at Levi one more time.

By this time, Levi is now ready to be rejected.

 _Eren would say no. Fuck. I fucked up._ Is all Levi could think about when he was swept of his feet almost stumbling down.

Levi can’t move. Eren is hugging him and crying.  He couldn’t care less about snot in his suit right now.

Levi almost didn’t hear what Eren said next.

“…course, I will marry you Levi Ackerman. Fuck, I’m not ready. I was so surprised. I am so happy right now. I love you Levi. I love you so much.” Eren said while crying and sniffling on Levi’s shoulder.

Levi could feel like as if he could fly. Eren said yes. There’s nothing that mattered right now but Eren. His love, his life, his partner, his friend, his Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you know... See you on Monday! *Evil Laugh*


	50. Happy & Sweet Time

Eren and Levi are still swaying to the music while talking silently.

“I think Jaeger is more awesome.” Levi deadpanned.

“Why are you dissing your own name?” Eren complained. He stood straight and looked at Levi critically.

“Imagine if you take my name, Eren Ackerman. It fucking sounds like we’re all siblings. It’s weird.”

Eren chuckled. “Fair point. Now that I think about it, it would really sound like we’re siblings or directly related to each other. Are you sure you’re not related to Mikasa?”

“Actually, we are. She’s actually my second degree aunt from my father’s side.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Then I would be your adoptive uncle?! Ew.”

It is Levi’s turn to chuckle. “Well, I would be marrying my uncle then.”

“Ew. Please don’t, it sounds fucking weird.”

Levi laughed and Eren relished on it, it’s not always that Levi would have such a carefree laugh.

“We need to tell Mikasa.” Eren said suddenly in a serious manner.

“It’s ok. I kind of like… asked for her blessing or some shit like that before I proposed to you.” Levi said eyes averting Eren’s impressed stare.

“Oh, so that’s why Mikasa looked hostile for a moment earlier.”

“Yep” is all Levi said.

“Wait! We need to tell Rena, too and Armin!” Eren excitedly declared.

“I think Armin already knows. Look at his knowing eyes. Sometimes he really gives off an Erwin aura, it’s so freaking weird.” Levi looked at Armin, Eren turned to look too. Armin is sitting on the table with Hanji raising a glass of wine mouthing, “Congratulations.” Eren smiled at Armin.

Then suddenly Armin opened his palm on Hanji and the latter placed a bill on the blonde’s palm. Eren’s eyes widened.

“The heck?! Were they betting on us?” Eren said looking at them incredulously.

“Apparently… yeah.” Levi said casually.

“Wow, what great friends we have.” Eren said in a sarcastic tone rolling his eyes. Levi chuckled.

“Well, how about we take a walk outside.”

“That would be nice.” Eren replied.

At that, they decided to sneak outside and sit there for a while.

Eren and Levi sneaked through the guests on the dance floor holding hands. Everyone they know can see them but decided not to call them out.

The night is still young and crisp and the moon is out fully displaying above the sky illuminating the way towards the benches in the garden. They slowly walked hand in hand and sat on a bench near a small fountain in the middle of the garden.

“Weren’t we still needed there?” Eren wondered. He never really paid attention to the program.

“Nah, our work is done.” Levi said leaning onto Eren’s shoulder.

 

Few days later, they decided that instead of buying new rings, they would just resize their couple rings. They also broke the news to Rena that they’re getting married. After explaining everything to Rena that it is allowed for both men to get married Rena jumped for joy, mostly because she can dress up again.

 

\------

 

Months passed, Eren is now in front of his deceased wife’s grave.

“Hey. I have something to tell you.” Eren showed his left hand with the resized engagement ring. “I’m getting married, again.” Eren laughed at his own silliness.

“Charis, I’m happy. I’m so happy right now that I’m scared something bad will happen. Isn’t it always like that in movies? Good thing I’m not part of any movies.” Eren chuckled again.

“Charis, I think I’m going crazy. Thanks for everything. Next time I’ll bring Rena and Levi here, ok?”

Eren stayed for a few minutes just talking about everything that happened in his life for the past year and how happy he had been in general despite being busy in work.

 

\------

 

Eren is busy at work and files are scattered everywhere in his desk. He’s usually cleans his desk as much as possible but for some reason work just gets more and more piled up looking at the stack of papers annoy him so much but decides to ignore it, it’s not productive for him.

Everyone in the office are probably eating dinner including his secretary and Eren is the only or one of the few people who stayed in the office to work.

“Wow, this place looks like shit.”

Eren whipped his head at the source of the voice.

“Levi? What are you doing here?” Eren put the papers down and stood up. He kissed Levi on the lips.

“You said that you’re busy at work that you didn’t have time to eat. So I brought you lunch.” Levi said as he sat down on the chair in front of Eren’s desk. Eren noticed the lunch box Levi is carrying and smiled. He moved to sit on Levi’s lap.

“Awe, my fiancé is so sweet.” Eren said teasing Levi. The shorter man rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I know. Now, get off.” Levi tapped Eren’s back signaling him to stand up.

“No.” Eren whined.

“Why the fuck are you whining? It’s my job to whine, not you.” Levi replied.

“I don’t care. I’m gonna whine whenever I want to.”  Eren peppered Levi with light kisses. Levi complains but didn’t make any move to get away and just stayed there and leaned a little at Eren’s kisses. But Eren is consciously ignoring kissing Levi’s lips.

“Brat.” Levi said to which Eren chuckled and continued.

One time Eren want to kiss Levi on the cheek. Suddenly, Levi turned quickly facing him making their lips connect. Levi immediately dominated the kiss leaving Eren no room to even properly breathe.

They were making out, hands exploring each other’s clothed body when someone knocked on the door and opened it. It was Bea, Eren’s secretary, the three stared at each other surprised and Levi is glaring at Bea.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, sir. I-I d-didn’t know. I w-was gonna tell you that you’ll have a meeting at 2 o’clock at conference room 3. E-excuse me.” Bea informed Eren trying not to look at the couple seating on top of each other and immediately ran out of the office looking flustered.

Eren laughed. Levi rolled his eyes.

“I think I would need lunch for that meeting.” Eren said.

Eren kissed Levi one more time before standing up from his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea, the cockblocker.


	51. While We're Waiting...

Eren woke up to a loud ring at a quarter past three in the morning. He groaned fumbling blindly for the phone on the night stand. He opened an eye to make sure it’s the right phone. When he was sure, he shook Levi gently whose limbs are tangled around Eren’s body.

“Levi. Call… work…” is all Eren could say since he’s barely awake. This seems enough to wake Levi up and took the phone from Eren’s grip.

He answered the all still snuggled up against Eren. Eren is amazed how he seems awake; his eyes are still closed when he answered the call.

“Yeah… Yeah. Ok. I’ll be there in thirty.” Levi said before setting down the phone.

“Is everything ok?” Eren asked his lover sleepily. “Do you need coffee?”

Levi frowned. “There’s a car accident, college students driving drunk. I would need that coffee though.”

At that Levi went to the bathroom to wash up while Eren got off the bed and walked towards the kitchen, making coffee that Levi needs.

After fifteen minutes, Levi walked out from their bedroom looking pristine. He took the coffee mug in the kitchen and drank it in one gulp. Eren gave him a stainless steel thermos with coffee.

“I know you’ll need it. Now go.”  Eren waved his hands signaling Levi to hurry up.

Levi rolled his eyes and walked up to Eren and kissed him. Levi left with a smirk. Eren stared at Levi surprised because he didn’t brush his teeth yet.

Eren shrugged and went back to sleep smiling.

 

\------

 

Eren woke up again later that day, around 8am, by a blaring ring from his phone this time. He answered the phone without looking at the screen.

“Herrghh” Eren said sleepily.

“Wow, good thing I’m not your client.” Levi’s voice rang through his head waking him up.

“Huh?” Eren replied still confused. He looked at the phone’s screen and finally realized its Levi.

“Levi, how’s work?” Eren asked then yawned. He stretched and stood up. He slowly made his way to the kitchen.

“It’s fine. All the brats are alive, thankfully. But I still need to finish my shift so I’ll be home at night.” Levi answered.

“Ok. We’ll be waiting. How about you? How are you?”

“I’m fine, too. Thanks for the coffee.”

“No need to thank me, darling.” Eren teased. There’s a pause from the other line. Eren could imagine Levi rolling his eyes.

“Well, babe as much as I want to indulge you with your sappiness I need to go back to work now.”

Eren laughed. “Take care. Love ya.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

At that Levi ended the call and Eren prepares to cook breakfast.

 

\------

 

Eren and Rena are left in the house. Rena has no school since it’s the weekend. So the father and daughter are stuck to buying some groceries for their consumption and watching some movies. After the movie, Eren decided to play magic with his daughter.

“Baby, look.” Eren showed Rena an empty mug. “I’ll show you magic. Now, close your eyes.”

Eren scampered to find something to fit into the mug. Luckily, he found a candy on the kitchen counter and ran back to where Rena is standing still closing her eyes while shouting ‘abracadabra’.

“Aaabbbrrra...cadabra! Eren shouted and showed Rena the mug with a candy now. Rena squealed with joy.

The father and daughter continued playing tricks for a few more minutes. They ate dinner and when they are done they turned on the TV and watched some music videos on certain music channel.

A little later, Rena started dancing some strange choreography. Eren laughed and decided to join dancing too.

Rena got an idea and made her dad’s eye close. The next time Eren opened his eyes, Rena is laughing hysterically at him. Curious, he looked in the mirror and found his face drawn with a red marker. Instead of getting mad, he laughed at his own face. He looks like a red panda.

“Come here. I’ll put some on you too.” Eren put some of the marker on Rena’s face but not before ensuring that it’s washable.

Eren laughed at her daughter’s face and vice versa. Their faces are full of circles and other drawings. They started dancing to the music on TV.

While dancing, Eren went to the kitchen to get the flashlight, turned it on, and turned off the lights in the living room. This surprised Rena but got back to dancing when Eren turned the flashlight into a makeshift disco lights.

They danced like this for a few minutes when the lights suddenly turned on. The father and daughter halted mid-dance and looked at the doorway. Levi is standing there looking at him strangely.

“What are you two doing?” Levi asked wearily.

Eren laughed and greeted Levi. He was about to kiss Levi when the shorter man dodged him and went to pick Rena up going towards the bathroom.

“What the hey Levi?!” Eren pouted.

“I’m not kissing you with a face like that.” Levi said. Eren realized that he still had the marker on his face. He chuckled and went to the bathroom with Levi and Rena to clean his face.

 

\------

 

Levi snorted for the nth time this night, Rena is already asleep and the couple is sitting in the dining table just talking.

“I swear, if you snort one more time…” Eren didn’t finish his threat because Levi outright laughed at him. Eren pouted, crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his lover.

“Your face is so red. You look like an alien.” Levi said in between laughing.

“Well, who told you to scrub my face raw anyway? My face still hurts, you know.” Eren sulked.

Levi caressed Eren’s hand and kissed it lovingly since he can’t kiss anywhere in Eren’s face as of the moment. Eren’s frown was lifted.

“Next time, I will never let you clean my face again.”

Levi snorted again. Eren chuckled. They continued to talk while holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that the end may or may not be near. I don't have definite plans yet but I strongly feel that the end is near.
> 
> Thank you reading my very first fanfic guise, really appreciate it. :)


	52. Planning The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, I never knew you needed A LOT to prepare for a wedding. I think, i don't want to get married anymore.

Eren and Levi along with Hanji and a wedding planner are in a café discussing their plans for their wedding. Hanji expressed a long time ago that she wanted to plan the wedding but the past few days are just chaos for the three because they can’t decide which is which and each of them have different opinions. After a long day, they weren’t able to do any planning and they either bicker or tease each other. So, they decided to hire a wedding planner to give them ideas because according to Levi they don’t know shit.

“So one of the first things we need to do is choose a theme and style for your wedding. Would you like to be formal, semi-formal, or informal?”

The tree looked at each other before answering.

“A formal wedding would be nice. Levi and I talked about this before and we would like an indoor wedding. It is also decided –” Eren said.

“…That our theme would be something sea or ocean-like and magical.” Levi finished what Eren was about to say.

The three of them talked about this before so no one disagrees. The wedding planner wrote it on her notebook.

“How many people are you planning to attend?” the planner asked.

“Sixty to hundred, right? Eren asked Levi. Levi nodded.

“We want the wedding to be simple yet elegant. Don’t worry about the budget. We have enough…” Levi said.

After a few more minutes, they are now talking about the venue. The wedding planner showed them some brochures of different places. Some were near and some were too far for the couple’s liking. They chose five different venues that they think they like but there’s nothing definite yet. They have to go and visit them one of these days.

They also told the wedding planner every favorite thing they liked and don’t like.

For Eren, he likes old fashion looking clothes, silver or icy blue color, green roses and something fun and the lists continues.

Meanwhile for Levi, “I like cleanliness and neatness. I’ll let Eren and Hanji decide about other creative shit but be sure that everything is clean and pristine.” The wedding planner gulped from Levi’s glare.

“I’m so sorry. This is his serious face; he’s not angry or something. No pressure at all.” Eren smiled and laughed awkwardly trying to reassure the poor wedding planner.

“Levi, don’t glare at her.” Eren whispered to Levi.

“It’s not my fault that I’m born with this face.” Levi deadpanned.

“Yes, yes. I know babe. Just try to relax a bit ok?” Eren tried to soothe Levi.

Hanji just laughed and smacked the wedding planner. “Don’t worry about the midget. He’s pretty straight forward, blunt and rude. You should be wary if he’s kind to you.” Hanji laughed some more. “Only Eren can make him show emotions aside from scowling, so just chill.”

Now, the wedding planner is freaking out from Hanji’s maniacal laugh. Eren is worried that the wedding planner will eventually give up on them. Mikasa and Erwin recommended her and they know how awesome their wedding is so they’re at ease of her. But Eren doesn’t know if she’s at ease with them. Eren decided to be extra kind to her.

They continued on until mid-afternoon. The couple needed to go because they need to pick Rena up from school so they left Hanji and the wedding planner. But not before reminding Hanji to call them if there’s something she’s not sure about.

 

\------

 

The ride to Rena’s school is filled with comfortable silent. Both are tired from the planning the whole day.

“It’s just the start but I’m tired as fuck already. I didn’t know planning a wedding is so complicated.” Levi complained.

Eren let out an amused laugh. “Yeah, but you only get married once so it should be special as much as possible.”

“Well, that law obviously does not apply to you.” Levi deadpanned. “How did you plan a wedding when Charis was sick while taking care of a baby?”

“We didn’t have an elaborate wedding. It was just a very simple wedding and I didn’t have enough money for a wedding really. That time was also very stressful because while we need to register the wedding we also need to process right after, Rena’s adoption then the chemotherapy. It was way harder before.”

Levi hummed in response and held Eren’s hand squeezing it. “I guess we’re lucky then.”

“Yes, we really are.” Eren squeezed back.

After another minutes of silence, Eren spoke up.

“Levi, did you tell your parents already?” Eren felt Levi stiffened.

“No, not yet” is all Levi said.

“You know we should, right? I don’t want Margaret to get mad at us. Remember, the time when we didn’t tell her that we’re already dating?” Both Eren and Levi shivered from the memory. Levi’s mom, Margaret, practically grounded Levi and let Eren help clean their house for a week. Because apparently, she’s been rooting for us since the beginning and she was hurt that they didn’t tell him and that she knew it from one of Levi’s friends, a.k.a. Hanji.

It might seem a bit ridiculous but it was hell for them especially for Eren. Eren practically became Margaret’s slave for a week and she’s as meticulous in cleaning as Levi is. Meanwhile, even though Levi is grounded he was not allowed to talk or help Eren while the brunet is ‘working’. So the couple didn’t even talk or hold hands or even have sex for the whole week.

“That punishment was totally unfounded, it was annoying as fuck. My mom was officially crazy then and my father was no better, he’s just there not doing anything.” Levi ranted about how unfair was the whole situation a long time ago.

“Then how about we go visit them next time we’re both vacant. We could bring Rena, too.” Eren tried to persuade Levi.

“Fine, whatever. The earlier the better but you better be careful Eren.”

“Why?”

“Mom doesn’t know we broke up and you got married to another girl and even has a daughter.”

Eren stepped on the break abruptly when he almost didn’t notice the red light.

“Fuck, be careful brat!” Levi cursed but all Eren could do is look at Levi, wide eyed from fear.

“Fuck you! You didn’t tell Margaret anything?!”

Levi shrugged. “That’s why I’m avoiding her most of the time.”

“You do know that she’ll freak out right?! And how did you even manage not tell her that we broke up?! I don’t want to clean your house ever again, it’s big ass huge!” Eren started to get restless every second passing.

Levi shrugged. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll be there for you.” He said teasing Eren.

Eren glared at Levi more. “Fuck you.”

“Later, love. We’re in the car.”

Eren groaned.

 

When they arrived at the elementary school, Rena asked why her father is so pale and almost unmoving on the passenger seat. Levi shrugged and told her, “Papa just had a nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun(?) Facts:  
> 1\. Hanji and Levi's mother are close because they are both weird and their family are close.  
> 2\. Levi's mother liked Eren the first she saw him with Levi. She's the ultimate fangirl of Eren and Levi.
> 
>  
> 
> Should I write a prequel to this story?


	53. The Ackerman's - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more but I wanted to wrap it all up tomorrow. So expect a longer(?) chapter tomorrow, since it's Friday you know.

Eren can feel the darkness as they got closer to their destination. Levi’s hometown is actually a little far that they decided to ride a plane instead of driving four hours. Driving for several hours with a kid is always difficult.

They are now in the plane and they are about to take off. Eren is a little worried about Rena since this is her first time riding a plane but all he could see is excite in her eyes. He felt something warm wrap his hand.

It was Levi smiling at him reassuringly. “She’ll be fine.”

Eren smiled at Levi too and squeezed back. He leaned over to give a chaste kiss and smiled sweetly again at his beloved.

When the plane took off, suddenly, Rena complained something weird about her ear. Eren realized that there’s a change in the air pressure making their ears rather uncomfortable. And to Rena, as to it’s her first time, it was the most uncomfortable feeling ever. Eren tried the conventional way to make it go away but Rena is still whining.

Eren sighed and rubbed his hands on his face.

“What else should I do? I did everything already.” Eren complained to Levi while Rena is whining by his right side.

Levi is also thinking of other things they could do.

“How about let her listen to music? You brought your headphones right?” Levi inquired.

Eren’s eyes lit up at the idea. They both know that Rena loves music so Eren immediately took out his headphone and plugged it on his music player. He placed the headphones on Rena’s head and let her choose a song. Once the song started, Rena started slightly nodding her head to the song mouthing some of the words. Eren smiles at her daughter.

 

They arrived at Mitras, Levi’s hometown, after thirty minutes of flying and another forty-five minutes of driving. Now, Eren’s stress is going up. He’s not that ready to meet Levi’s mom again but he decided that this is better than waiting for the wedding to tell them.

They exited the car and they are greeted by a petite woman with black hair and brown eyes. Levi’s father is on the balcony smiling silently at them.

“Levi, my baby!” Margaret pulled Levi to tight hug. “How dare you not visit or call your mom for years, uh?” Levi’s mom was smiling but the hug is getting tighter after every word. Levi tapped his mother’s arm to stop.

The petite woman turned her attention to Eren. Eren gulped but smiled rather awkwardly.

“Eren, long time no see! We have a lot of things to catch up to huh.” Margaret smiled at Eren but the brunet could feel the hostility underneath it. Eren laughed awkwardly.

“Ah… yeah. Hi Margaret.” Eren tried to give her a smile but all she did was slap Eren at the back a little bit too hard.

“That’s mom for you, kid.” Margaret said before turning her attention to Rena.

Levi called before they came here and he told her almost everything that happened between them, including their break up and Eren’s marriage.

Nevertheless, Eren blushed when Margaret ordered him to call her mom.

“So this is your daughter. Hello, I’m Margaret. What’s your name?” Margaret bent a little to face Rena who’s hiding a little behind her dad’s leg.

“I’m Rena.” The child answered shyly.

Margaret smiled sweetly at the kid and stood up. At that they took their luggage and went inside the house.

The Ackerman House is stylishly big. Levi’s father, Lucas, was an architect and he designed their house as a gift for her wife. Meanwhile, Margaret is a full pledge housewife. And because of her weak body they only decided on one child and was forced to stop working and stayed at home instead.

The older couple showed Eren and Rena to their room. Eren felt nostalgic at the whole place. It was a long time since he visited the Ackerman’s and memories from the past came flooding everywhere he turned. The living room where Levi, Eren, Hanji and Erwin got drunk, the bathroom where Eren and Levi would sometimes make out, the kitchen where they would cook meals with Levi’s mother at times and last but not the least Levi’s bedroom where all the magic happens.

Eren smiled as he settles his luggage on the bed. A knock brought him back to the present.

The brunet turned around and it was Levi. The couple smiled at each other.

“Hey.” Eren said.

“Hey.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Levi cleared his throat.

“C’mon brat, it’s time for lunch. Let’s put our things later.” Levi said while extending her left arm to Eren.

Eren held it and suddenly pulled Levi trapping the smaller man within Eren’s arms. Eren smiled and leaned down. Levi stood on his tip toes to meet Eren’s lips.

The kiss was slow and sweet. They both know that their partners can feel the nostalgia surrounding the house that it brings memories from a long time ago but for them it all seems like yesterday.

Before the kiss deepens more and may lead to another, Levi broke the kiss. Both are breathless and smiling at each other.

“Lunch first, brat. My mom is the most embarrassing cockblocker ever; we don’t want that to happen, again.” Levi said leaving Eren blush when he remembered the times they were caught by his mom. Let’s just say they both don’t want to remember that again.

Levi chuckled and tugged Eren towards the kitchen.

 

When they arrived, Rena and the older couple are already seated in the dining room. They settled down and ate lunch happily. Mostly, it was Margaret who keeps asking questions to the younger couple while Mr. Ackerman is quietly playing with Rena.

“So when’s the wedding?”

“Probably next year, we don’t have an exact date yet.” Levi answered her mom.

“How about the honeymoon?”

“Like I said, there’s no definite plan yet. We’re still trying to figure it out. We were both busy with our work.”

“Then how long will you be here?” this time it was Lucas who asked the question.

“Until the weekend, Rena still has a class.”

“That’s so short!” Margaret exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, will just go back here during school vacations.” Eren answered.

“Ok.” The older couple said in unison.

After another stretch of silence Margaret spoke up.

“Honestly, how are you two?”

“We’re fine. We didn’t really expect to end up like this but we’re happy nonetheless.” Eren answered.

“Well, I was expecting this a LONG time ago. What happened?” Margaret asked.

“Mom, we’ll tell you later.” Levi said with finality. Margaret understood the situation since mainly because Rena doesn’t know anything.

“You better. Don’t you think that you’re off the hook, both of you; this is just the eye of the storm.” Margaret said warning the younger couple.

Eren gulped. Levi tried not to show fear while eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to elaborate too much on the Ackerman household since I'm planning on a prequel. There will be confusions (maybe?) but I hope it will be answered on the prequel.
> 
> More for Tomorrow!!!! It's 3:22am in my time right now XD


	54. The Ackerman's - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I want to improve more and write more.

Eren and Levi are sitting on the balcony enjoying a cup of tea. Lucas and Rena are in the yard playing. Actually, no, they’re seated together with Margaret and as they seemingly leisurely sip their tea the younger couple knows that Margaret will question them any moment now.

“So…” Margaret started. Eren flinched slightly in his seat. Levi gulped. “Why did you two break up?”

It may seem like a simple question but, nevertheless, the younger couple could still feel the pain it brought to them. Eren and Levi looked at each other deciding who should talk.

“We… We just kind of drifted apart.” Margaret raised an eyebrow. Levi sighed and continued. “It all started when Eren proposed and I said no. After that, we–”

“What?! You said NO! How could you?!” Margaret interrupted.

Levi sighed again. Sure, the wound is gone but the scar is still visible making it hard for Levi to talk. It is never easy to talk about your break up with the one you love.

“Let me finish first, mom.” The petite woman nodded. “After that, we kind of built a wall in our relationship. I was not ready to get married at that time and I’m pretty sure I would’ve regretted it if I said yes because, at that time, I can’t give Eren my all. I still have ambitions and I don’t really know myself at that time. I know, it was stupid of me but I learned from it. I learned that I would always love Eren, relationship or not.”

The woman hummed in response meanwhile Eren is listening intently, heart beating fast. This is the first time that Levi openly spoke about their past which is sweet and painful in a way. Either way, Eren understood Levi more.

“After that, we parted ways. I went to med school and Eren went to another city after graduation.”

Now, it’s Eren’s turn.

“And that is how I met my wife, Rena’s mom.”

“You didn’t knock her up right?” Eren almost choked at Margaret’s bluntness.

“No.” Eren answered. Levi wiped a small drop of tea on Eren’s chin with a napkin. Eren blushed.

“S-she was already pregnant when I met her.” Before Eren continued, he made sure Rena’s not listening. “To be honest, we only got married because of Rena.”

Margaret’s eye widened and Levi stopped halfway in drinking his tea.

“It was Rena’s 1st birthday when she told me that she has leukemia. She was worried that Rena would fall to the foster care system. I know what it feels like not to have your parents around so I decided to marry her so that I can adopt Rena and at the same time take care of them both.”

This is the first time Levi heard of Eren’s main reason why he married Charis. He already has the general idea but hearing it from Eren first hand made him unable to move from surprise, as well as his mom. They’re both staring at Eren who’s nervously stroking the handle of the tea cup.

“I remember that day clearly, she was crying in my shoulder mumbling ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’. She already knew about Levi at that time. She was my confidant. I was depressed for months and the only way I could cope is talk to her, so I told her everything: my childhood, my past relationship with Levi, my fears… everything.”

“She… She knows that I was not over my past.” Eren said looking at Levi. “For the first few months after our marriage she would apologize almost every day. It was painful to see her begging me for forgiveness for something she didn’t do. It was my decision and that was all for the sake of our daughter.”

It may seem cruel but Levi understood. That’s how selfless Eren is even though he’s hot headed and oblivious at times. He would sacrifice his happiness for other people.

 _That’s why she apologized to me._ Levi thought as he remembered the time Charis apologized to her.

“She died two years ago. But if I’m not mistaken she’s kind of similar to Margaret. She talks a lot about Levi every time we talk on the phone. I was grateful, really. I was not there most of the time so I’m thankful that she has someone to talk to aside from me. I guess I could say she was kind of fond of you, Levi.” Eren said smiling.

For some reason, it feels liberating. Eren didn’t know that there are still some chains on his feet and now he’s free. He doesn’t know from what but he feels lighter after talking about it.

Eren chuckled when he heard Levi grumble a quiet shut up.

“That was kind of you, Eren. I’m glad you chose my son.” The older woman said. Eren almost forgot that Margaret was here.

“N-no, I’m not that kind. A-and Levi c-chose me, n-not the other way around.” Eren said shyly.

“Well, at the end, we learned a lot of shit and we grew and matured because of it.” Levi said. Eren chuckled and nodded.

“Watch your mouth brat.” Margaret rebuked her son.

Eren chuckled because he has always heard Levi saying brat and now he’s mom is telling Levi he’s a brat.

“What are you laughing at brat?” Levi glared at Eren.

Eren tried not to laugh but failed, now, he’s laughing clutching his stomach, tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t understand why it was funny but for some reason he just wants to laugh and not worry about anything.

“Mom, I think you broke my fiancé.” Levi accused his mom.

Margaret chuckled. “Well, if I’m not wrong this is one of the reasons why you love him.”

Levi shrugged, “True that.”

 

\------

 

Eren is now lying on the bed in the guest room with Rena. He was on the brink of sleeping when he heard a light knock on the door. The door opened as Eren gets up from the bed. It was dark and there’s not much light to see who it is but Eren already knows who it is based on the form of the figure. The way it stood is familiar to him.

“Levi, what are you doing here?” Eren whispered.

Levi moved closer and straddled Eren on the bed.

“Levi?!” Eren said as quietly as possible and evidently flustered. He even got more flustered when Levi buried his head to the brunet’s neck. “T-this is not the time to seduce me, Levi.”

Levi stopped moving for a bit and then he chuckled into Eren’s neck, tickling him as air and vibration spreads throughout his body. Eren would admit that it was a sexy chuckle.

Levi moved in front of Eren’s face.

“You know what, I was gonna say I can’t sleep but now… you’re giving me other ideas.” Levi’s tone dipped deeper; the sultry, sexy voice that Eren loves.

Levi then placed his mouth near Eren’s ear. The hot breath is ticklish but at the same time its sending pleasures to his body. Eren could feel Levi smirking.

“You’re the one seducing me Jaeger.” Levi said in a very sexy low voice that went straight to Eren’s crotch. Eren gulped, the room is slowly getting hotter making it hard for him to breath.

The shorter man then licked the brunet’s earlobe making him shudder and moan. Eren immediately shut his mouth up by covering his mouth with his hand. Levi chuckles again increasing Eren’s desire for his lover more.

Then Levi noticed something and slightly moved his hips on top of Eren’s crotch. Eren gasped.

“Well, what do we have here?” Levi said smirking as he slowly grinded his hips on Eren’s crotch. Eren gasped and whimpered from the stimulation.

Levi almost fell when Eren suddenly stood up and carried him towards the door.

“Your room, now” is all Eren said.

They navigated the dark house while kissing fervently, Eren carrying Levi, and at the same time trying not to hit anything. They don’t want any sorts of disturbances as of the moment.

When they arrived at Levi’s room, Eren threw Levi on the bed and clicked shut the door.

 

\------

 

The next morning, the younger couple woke up from the loud banging of the door.

Levi groaned, “What?” he said rather angrily for disturbing his sleep.

“Wake up brats! How dare you leave Rena in her room, in a new house, all alone?! I expect you to come down not longer than fifteen minutes!” Margaret shouted from the other side.

The younger couple was glad that Eren had the thought of locking the door or else Margaret would see them in their naked glory, not that she didn’t see it many times before.

Eren then suddenly sat up, “Shit, I forgot!”

Levi chuckled, “Well what can you do you’re busy banging someone last night. Wash up and get dressed. I’m sure mom already took care of Rena.”

Eren blushed but countered, “Shut up, that someone was you.”

“No shit. Now, carry me to the bathroom. I’m fucking sore.”

Eren carried Levi to the bathtub. Once, they’re both clean and dressed they went down to the dining area.

 

\------

 

“Papa, where are we going?” Rena asked as they drove through the town later that afternoon.

“We’re going to a place that’s special to Levi and me.” Eren answered Rena meanwhile Levi is focused on driving.

After a few more minutes of driving, they stopped in front of a café.

“We’re here! Wow! It’s still here! It really is still here!” Eren excitedly got out of the car getting Rena from her car seat in the process. Levi got out too after turning off the engine and locked the car.

Levi rolled his eyes but smiled, “Just go inside.”

At that the trio went inside. The café was old but none of the world old is evident except for the memories that happened inside. It was a small café before and it still is except that now they have a second floor and a basement to have more room as the years go by. The café was between to big buildings that it looked like a walled café so the owner named it Wall Sina, which means blessed.

As they go inside they were greeted by a bald old man with a mustache who seems always happy despite the years, laugh lines and wrinkles covers his face evidences that he’s in fact old but wise.

“Hey kids! Wow, you’re all grown up now! And you have a small kid with ya!” the old man said.

“Hey, Pixis.”

“Pixis, old man!”

Levi and Eren greeted in unison. The brunet hugged Pixis while Levi only nodded in acknowledgement.

“Rena, say hello to Dot Pixis. He’s the owner of this beautiful café.”

Rena peeked behind his father’s knees and said hi and hid again.

“She’s shy with new people.” Eren said smiling at the old man.

“As it should be, we don’t want her to follow some creepy strangers.” Levi replied.

Pixis only barked a laugh and lead the trio in their usual place. The younger couple felt as if they didn’t grow old. They could still remember the vacations they usual take from school to come here and just spend time and eat in the café.

Eren explained to Rena all about the place and how Levi, Eren, Hanji and Erin, sometimes with Armin and Mikasa, would just eat there and talk for hours. And that even though bigger buildings are being built all around it, the whole town even the people in the government wanted to preserve the café because it’s almost as old as the people currently living in Mitras.

Meanwhile, Levi went to the counter to order food.

“So, you’re still together huh.” The woman in the counter, Dolores, Pixis’ daughter said.

“Yeah… luckily.”

“And now, you have a kid. It’s so nice to watch you two. So, what do you want for today?”

Levi smiled a little and nodded. “Do you still have your blueberry pancakes?”

“Yes, we do. How many?”

“I would have two of those pancakes, lemon blueberry yogurt cake. I’ll have tea and soda for the brat and oatmeal smoothie for the kid.”

Dolores chuckled at Levi’s nicknames. She pushed a few buttons here and there and Levi paid whatever was the price and went back to sit with Eren and Rena.

 

They spent the whole afternoon looking through the town, buying some souvenirs for the people they left and just enjoying their time together.

When they arrived later that evening, Margaret already prepared dinner. They ate dinner and watched a movie after. The whole family enjoying their final night before the younger couple and Rena would go back to Trost.

That night, Eren, Levi and Rena all slept in one bed in the guest room. It was crowded and rather uncomfortable but no one complained and they even slept really well. They didn’t know, Margaret took a picture of them secretly while sleeping.

 

\------

 

“Good bye, M-mom.” Eren gave Margaret a tight and grateful hug. Margaret laughed at Eren’s awkward way of calling her mom.

Levi was talking with his father on the side quietly. It is always for Eren to see them talk. The way they talk that no one can hear them and how they looked like scowling at each other is funny for Eren but he could also see the small smile that the two male Ackerman’s are pasting in their faces.

“We’ll promise to come back here for a longer vacation.” Eren said.

“You better be. And take care of my little boy ok? Don’t make him cry or else I’ll break your bone.” Margaret laughed at her threat. Eren just gulped because he knows that she is half-serious.

Levi hugged his mom and the younger couple bid farewell to the Ackerman’s.

 

As they drive towards the airport, Eren asked Rena if she had fun. Rena answered yes happily.

“How about you did you have fun?” Levi asked as he maneuvers through the highway.

“Yes. Very. I was glad we got to talk with M-mom. I’m happy.” Eren said stuttering again when he tried to say the word mom.

Levi chuckled and said, “Yeah, me too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is well. All is well. See you on Monday. And thank you for reading. n_n


	55. Lunch Time, Fun Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how I come up with this title, hahaha!

It’s almost lunch time. Eren is heading towards Trost hospital bringing with him two pack lunches. He wants to surprise Levi just like what he did before when he was busy. But since doctor’s have erratic breaks he decided to call Levi first before going. Levi was surprised nonetheless.

Eren laughs at the memory.

[Minutes Earlier]

“Hey, love!” Eren greeted his fiancé energetically.

It took a second or two before Levi responded. “What the heck is wrong with you?”

Eren feigned hurt, “Ouch. Is it bad if I want to greet you that way?”

“You don’t that a lot. Of course, I’ll be suspicious. You washed the dishes did you?”

“Levi! How could you?! First of all, I washed the dishes. Second, I am calling because I want to eat lunch with you. I wanted it to be a surprise but that is a little impossible, so I called.” Eren defended himself.

“Oh.” Eren could imagine Levi suppressing his blush. Eren felt triumphant.

“I’ll be there in about 10 minutes or so. And I bought your favorite.” Eren grinned feeling really happy.

“Ok, I’ll make time. Take care. Don’t be a stupid driver.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Yeah, yeah… I love you too.”

“See you in ten, love.” 

At that the engaged couple ended the call and Eren got to his car.

 

\------

 

Eren arrived in the hospital and went immediately to the emergency room to Levi’s office. The brunet was about to knock when he was almost knocked over. Someone was grappling him, latching into him like a lizard.

Eren whipped his head to the person tackling him. It was Kenji.

“Eren! I missed your eyes and you too! But I missed your eyes more. What are you doing here anyway? Did you come and visit me?!” Kenji grinned still latching into Eren’s arm.

Eren just looked at him incredulously and before he answered another voice spoke.

“What did I tell you not touching what’s mine?” Levi glared at Kenji who once saw Levi’s murderous glare, slowly slid off from Eren.

“What are you doing here anyway? You’re supposed to be in the Surgical Area.”

“I just came to visit you when I saw Eren.” Kenji pouted.

“Then, go away. I’m hungry and you’re wasting my time.” Levi said grabbing Eren inside his office and closed the door.

When the door closed, Levi let out an exasperated sigh.

“Are you ok?” Eren leaned in to closely inspect Levi.

Levi rubbed his face. “I’m fine. I’m just tired. There were a lot of patients lately.”

Eren pulled Levi closer and guided him to a chair for him to sit. As Levi seated, Eren told the raven haired to relax and he stood up to prepare their lunch.

“How much time do you have?” Eren asks Levi as he sets the table.

Levi looked at his watch before he answered, “I’ve got forty five minutes. I didn’t take a break earlier and we have interns so I can have longer breaks.”

Eren hummed in response.

They ate their lunch peacefully while talking about pretty much anything. They decided not to talk much about work, since Eren could see that Levi’s already stressed out.

“How about we eat noodles for dinner?” Eren asked.

“Why the fuck would you want to eat noodles?” Levi asked after he swallowed what he was chewing.

“There’s a newly opened Ramen Restaurant near Sheker Street and I really want to try it. I heard it’s legit, Japanese Ramen!” Eren excitedly told Levi, his eyes brimming with anticipation. Eren always wanted to try something new when it comes to food.

“Let’s eat their Levi!” Eren begged Levi before the shorter man could say no, looking at him with puppy and hands clapped together.

Levi rolled his eyes. “You shit, it’s not like I said no in the first place.”

“So… It’s a yes?” Eren asked, hopeful.

“Did I say yes?” Levi said just to tease Eren.

Eren whined, “But Levi I wanna go! Let’s eat their when you’re not so busy, eh. Please?”

Levi stared at Eren, bored. The doctor just wanted to see Eren beg. Eren’s almost thirty and he’s still acting like a child sometimes mostly because Levi would let Eren beg first before he agrees.

“What would you do for me?” Levi is now smirking. He’s having fun and Eren falls right into his trap.

“W-what are y-you smirking about? I-I’m not paying you with my body!” Eren declares already flustered.

Levi secretly gave himself a pat on his back. “I was not thinking about that. Maybe let you clean or something, but your idea is way better.”

“I-It was not a suggestion!”

“Well, too late for that. I’ve already made my decision.” Levi stood up as he clears the table. As he rounds about Eren’s back he bended over and placed his mouth near Eren’s right ear.

“Be prepared, brat.” Levi whispered seductively, eliciting a shiver from the brunet.

“W-we’re not d-doing it here, right?” Eren asked while blushing profusely. It’s always a wonder for Levi how Eren could blush like a 15-year old virgin.

Levi looked at him after throwing their trash. “No, I’m tired and I want to sleep. Go sit in the couch.”

Eren from the chair to the couch by the wall, Levi followed and took off his lab coat. He sat and lay down in the couch using Eren’s lap as a pillow.

 

20 minutes later, while Levi is still napping, someone knocked on the door.

“Oh, I’m sorry to disturb but Dr. Levi is required in the emergency room.” A female nursed said.

And as if a robot, Levi sat up looking a little dazed but definitely much better than earlier.

He turned to face the nurse still in the doorway, “I’ll be there in a sec.” He then stood up and took his lab coat to put it on.

“I’m sorry I can’t see you off.” Levi said as Eren also stood up, his knees almost gave out from numbness. Ere could feel prickling sensation under his skin on his legs.

“It’s okay. I’ll go now. I have an appointment in an hour anyway.”

Eren leaned to kiss Levi on the lips and smiled making the other smile, too.

“Good luck, doc.” Eren kissed the other’s lips again.

“Take care, doc.” Eren gave another peck.

“Don’t be grumpy, doc” another peck on the lips making Levi chuckle.

“I miss you already, doc.” Eren gave another kiss. Levi lightly pushed him away smiling.

“Fine, I have to go now.”

“Last one… I love you, doc.” Eren kissed Levi longer this time and Levi responded.

“I love you, too.” Levi said as they part. Eren grinned and together they went outside.

 

\------

 

Next morning, Levi is already getting ready to go home. He can’t wait to see Eren and sleep. As he picked up his bag someone knocked on the door.

“Dr. Levi, someone is here to see you?” the nurse said.

Levi is confused as to who would want to meet him and also, annoyed, he’s good morning is already ruined. However, he motioned for the nurse to let the visitor come in. Levi stood by his table, ready to leave if the visit is not important.

“Hello, I’m sorry to intrude you so early in the morning. But are you Levi Ackerman?” A man in his mid-sixties wearing a round pair of glasses came in.

Levi looked at the man as if he’d seen a ghost, eyes widened slightly. It was his first time seeing this man but he had seen the older man’s pictures several times before.

“G-grisha Jaeger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is getting laid aaaaaannnnnnnnddddd surprise bicthes!! Happy Monday!


	56. Come Back Home - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to 2ne1's Come Back Home when I was thinking of what to title this chapter. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! 10k hits?! 308 kudos?! THANK YOU SOO MUCH...
> 
> Here's the awaited(?) face-off of Levi and Grisha, lol.

Grisha and Levi looked at each other both surprised. The older man for he didn’t expect Levi to know him and Levi, well, because he didn’t expect that Eren’s dad would visit him or his mere existence is a surprise.

Grisha chuckled. Levi gets startled again, Grisha has the same kind of chuckle as Eren.

“I’m flattered you actually know me Dr. Ackerman. Can I come in?”

This statement made Levi snap out from his shock and motioned Grisha to come and sit.

“Please, wait a moment. I need to call Eren –” Levi said but was cut off by the older Jaeger.

“I-if you may please don’t tell him I’m here… At least… Not for now.” Grisha pleaded.

“I figured as much. I’m just calling him that I’ll be late in going home.” At that Levi excused himself and went outside to call Eren.

 

After a few rings, Eren picked up his phone.

“Levi?”

“Brat, I can’t go home yet. There’s another emergency that I need to take care of so I can’t eat breakfast with you.” Levi lied.

“Oh, ok. Take care ok? Call me or text me if you arrive home ok?”

At this moment, Levi is thankful for Eren’s support. He decided not to tell Eren, yet, that his father is in his office. He knew how angry Eren is with his dad and Levi wants to know what is Grisha’s intention of coming back after leaving for more than a decade first.

“Uhuh. Kiss Rena for me, will you? And I love you.”

“Sure. I love you too. Good luck.”

Levi ended the call and went back inside his office but not before taking a deep breath.

 

Levi sat down in the chair in front of his table while Grisha is sitting on the couch. The two men stared, sizing each other silently before Levi broke the suffocating silence.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” Levi asked frowning a little.

“I want to talk to Eren.” Grisha answered simply.

“Then, why are you talking to me? Why not go directly to him?” Levi waved his left hand in circle while talking.

“It’s funny because I can’t find him. I went to our old house but another family is already living there.” Levi could see the pained expression of Eren’s father.

“So, I asked Dr. Hannes if he knows Eren’s whereabouts and he said I should I find his boyfriend named, Dr. Levi Ackerman in the Emergency Department. Well, I guess you’re not his boyfriend since you have a ring on your left finger.” Grisha continued eyeing the ring on Levi’s left hand.

Levi smiled a little when he saw the ring on his hand and looked at Grisha showing fondness that the older man could see, “We’re engaged now.”

Grisha looked down, “I see. I-I didn’t even know my son is gay.”

Levi frowned. “Most likely, you don’t know anything about your son. Why do you want to talk to Eren?”

Levi glared at the older man. He knew that with Eren’s father showing up, after so many years, would cause Eren pain; the wound that was never healed and is just piling up each day waiting to burst out like a dam. Levi has this ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. And if he can help it, he would protect Eren from such pain.

Grisha sighed; his shoulders slumped against the couch. “I… I want to make things right.”

Levi scoffed, “Do you really think you could make it right after disappearing for decades? How would you think Eren feel when he sees you again? Smile and hug you, heck no.”

Grisha glares at Levi, “Do you think I don’t know that?! He’s my son before and he’s still my son, today. I was stupid and selfish to abandon them. I realize my mistakes and I want to make it right.”

“And you realize that just now? You’ve been gone for almost two decades and you just came back now?! You don’t know what Eren has been through.”

“You have no right to intervene. This is family matter –”

“Pft, family matter? I am practically part of your family now. I saw how Eren and Mikasa struggle to survive; they did everything. They would work for hours ‘til their body breaks so that they could at least eat. I saw how Eren struggled at school because he has no money to pay for his studies and you didn’t help one bit. You wanted to make things right? I have no right to intervene?” Levi scoffs, openly mocking the older man.

Then Levi laughed dryly, “Funny because you’re in front of me right now pleading me, the one who has no right to intervene, to take you to Eren.”

Both men glared at each other, determined not to lose. Until Grisha gives up and sighed in defeat.

“Just… just please… I want to talk to either of them.” Grisha’s voice broke but not a single tear was shed.

“Mikasa’s in her honeymoon right now.” Levi deadpanned.

Grisha’s eyes widened in surprise and covered his face trying all his might not to break down and cry.

Levi just stared at the man for a few minutes before he sighed, “I will ask Eren if he wants to see you…”

Grisha immediately look up, eyes full of hope.

“…But if he doesn’t want to see you, you need to respect his decision. I will not intervene when you talk, if ever. I want Eren to decide for his own on this matter. He’s the one you’re in debt with anyway.”

Levi could see relief in his eyes. His whole body relaxed against the couch.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Now, Levi’s only problem is how to break this to Eren.

 

\------

 

Levi went home tired as ever. He immediately went to shower and change his clothes before going to bed. He called Eren as he sits on the bed.

“Hey, love.” Eren said as he answered the call after the third ring.

“Hey. I’m home now. I’m going to sleep, first though. I’m so fucking tired.” Levi complained. He still doesn’t know how to say it to Eren but he knows that the sooner he tells Eren, the better.

Eren chuckled. “Ok, sleep well. I love you.”

“…I love you, too.” Levi replied, smiling. Levi decided to tell Eren later.

 

\------

 

Levi woke up late afternoon, he was surprised he slept that well even though Eren is not around. It’s always hard for him to sleep and waking up with just a small noise. Except if Eren is beside him, for some unfathomable reason Levi sleeps really well.

He got up from the bed and decided to start making dinner. As he finishes, Eren and Rena arrived.

Both Eren and Rena sniff the mouthwatering aroma that surrounds the house.

“Wow! That smells delicious. Now, I’m hungry. Rena, go wash and let’s eat.” Eren instructed and went straight to Levi. Eren kissed and hugged Levi.

“How’s work?” Levi asked as he leans in the kitchen counter.

“Tiring but now, I’m not anymore.” Eren replied while burying his face in the crook of Levi’s neck.

“You’re such a sap.” Levi replied smiling.

“How about you, how’s sleep?” Eren moved to face Levi.

“I actually fell asleep. Apparently, I’m so tired.”

Eren hummed in response. “Well, I guess it’s better than you waking up every minute.”

Rena went out a minute later and the whole family ate dinner happily.

 

Later that night, as Eren and Levi are lying on the bed, Levi hugging Eren.

“Eren?”

“Hm?”

“Just curious, if your father comes back would you like to see him?” Levi asked as calm as possible even though his heart and mind are overloading.

Eren stared at Levi. He is confused but Levi’s question actually made sense. It made Eren think. It took several minutes before Eren answered. If Levi is not watching Eren he would’ve thought he fell asleep.

“Honestly… I’m still angry but not as angry as before when I was younger. I actually want to know why he did it. Why did he abandon me and Mikasa? There are so much question I’ve been meaning to ask but he’s nowhere to be found so I guess, it would never happen huh.” Eren said sadness evident in his eyes.

Levi hugged him tighter, “You’ve grown.”

“What do you mean I’ve grown? I’m not the old Eren you know.”

Levi nodded against Eren’s chest. “I know because if you’re the old Eren you’d be mad and sulk for days just mentioning your dad’s name.”

“Damn, right!” Eren chuckled.

After a few moments, Levi got up and faces Eren. Eren gave him a confused look.

“Eren, I have to tell you something and I’m not breaking up with you or anything.” Levi stated as he saw Eren’s panicked face. He continued when he saw Eren relax.

“I… He… I saw your father. I even talked to him.” Levi finally said after struggling for a while.

“What?!” Eren got up, too.

“He came to my office earlier in the morning. That was the emergency I was calling of. I didn’t tell you because I want to know what he wants. He wants to see you.” Levi stared at Eren watching warily the brunet’s expression.

Eren is silent for some time making Levi worried. Usually, Levi can read Eren well but not this time.

“A-are you mad at me?” Levi asked, unsure.

This seemed to snap Eren from his musings and immediately cupped Levi’s face. He kissed him lovingly and smiled.

“No… No, I’m not. I would never get mad at you. I bet you got mad in my behalf again.” Eren comforted his fiancé.

“Actually, I did.” Levi replied, making Eren chuckle.

“Let’s meet him, you and I.”

“I-I shouldn’t intervene.”

“Oh, shut up. You’re my husband-to-be; you should be a part of this. Besides… I need you there.” Eren looks at Levi waiting for him to answer.

He smiled when he saw Levi nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, for reading everyone! I love you all for giving your time reading my story.


	57. Come Back Home - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to write in advance because I'll go to my neighbor city this Friday but I always get sidetracked from reading other fanfics and YouTube. XD

The air is tense and everyone is on edge. The silence is thick and for several minutes no one dared to break through it.

Eren and Levi are sitting on the couch side by side and to their right; sitting in another sofa chair is Eren’s father, Grisha.

“Thank you for inviting me here in your house.” Grisha broke the silence first.

Levi offered a small smile while drinking his tea but Eren just continued to be quiet. Levi was about to start another small talk, even though he’s not good with it, when Eren suddenly spoke.

“Levi said you wanted to talk to me. What do you want to talk about?” Eren asked rather coldly. The shorter man knows he’s holding back his emotions.

Grisha looked stunned for a moment before he answered looking down at the floor and looked up to Eren again. “I want to make things right” is all he said.

The younger Jaeger was surprised. Levi could see all the emotions in Eren’s eyes: hurt, pain, longing and love. Levi smiles to himself. He knows that no matter how angry Eren is, he still loves his father. He might give his father a chance.

“We tried to contact you. Where were you all these years? Why did you abandon us?! H-how could you leave your children alone?!” Eren stopped asking as tears threatened to flow out. He looked to the ground, eyebrows scrunched.

“I-I’m so sorry. It was foolish of me to leave you… I didn’t know what to do. I was lost for once in my life. All my hope is gone. Since, I was young I always know what I wanted but when your mom died everything I’ve lived for disappear. I am a doctor, they call me great but I can’t even do anything for my wife. It pained so much to see her suffer for years because of cancer. When she died everything seems in the dark and I realized that the longer I stayed the more I would fall through the darkness. I-I’m sorry.”

Eren just stared at his father while the older man was talking.

“You… You lost everything you’ve lived for?! What am I? What about Mikasa?! Are we just invisible to you?! I hate you.” Eren dropped the last sentence with so much venom that even Levi who’s just listening felt the weight of those words. Levi thought, he was lucky he was not the one Eren talking to or else, it would’ve broken his heart in pieces.

Meanwhile, Grisha looked at Eren hurt. The younger one glared at his father breathing heavily; his fist clenched tightly at his side. Levi cautiously touched Eren’s fist. That action seemed to calm Eren down a bit and he looked at Levi silently apologizing and sat down on the couch again.

After a few tense seconds, Eren spoke again. “Where were you all these years?”

Grisha took a deep breath first before answering. “I was wondering around for months before I met an old colleague. He invited me to come with him in Africa to help in his medical missions. I was everywhere helping people. It… It made me feel alive somehow. At least I could help their sick loved ones, so that they won’t ever feel what I felt.”

Eren scoffed, “You help other people but not your own family? What kind of a father are you? Mikasa and I didn’t just lost a mother at that time but also lost a father. You don’t know what we’ve been through. Mikasa needs to stop studying so she could support me. I should’ve been the one who’s doing that but she adamantly said no. Sometimes we would just eat a pack of noodle for two days just to save money until Armin’s grandfather took us in. I waited and waited for you to come back every day but did you come back? No! You’re so unfair, dad, and selfish! How could you do that to us… we needed you most at that time…” Eren trailed off and started crying. Grisha stood up crying, unsure if he should go closer to his son.

“P-papa?” a small voice spoke from the hallway. Levi whipped his head to Rena who just woke up. He knows that she woke up due to their noise. Her stance is cautious and worried.

At that moment, the Jaegers stiffened. Eren because he doesn’t want Rena to see him breakdown, he forgot that Rena is sleeping in her room; Grisha stood there dumbfounded as to why there’s a kid here and if he heard right the kid said, papa.

Levi immediately stood up and picked Rena up whose eyes are starting to water. The child was starting to get agitated by the situation at hand.

“We’ll just go out for a while.” Levi suggested.

“No, please… No. I need you here.” Eren opposed pleading Levi.

Levi sighed, “I’ll call Hanji.” At that Levi went to their bedroom and called Hanji. Levi explained to her the situation and Hanji gladly obliged. Levi was thankful, for once, Hanji was not being obnoxious.

 

In the living room, Grisha is still dumbstruck.

“W-whose child, i-is she?” Grisha asked. He already has some idea based on the child’s appearance but didn’t voice it out.

“Mine.” Eren said and before Grisha could ask one more time he answered. “I got married several years ago. My wife died. And just like mom she died from cancer.” Eren looked at Grisha intently wanting to tell his father he understood, even just a little, what his father went through.

Grisha was speechless and confused. He sat down weakly on the sofa chair not knowing what to do.

At that moment, Levi went out from the bedroom still carrying Rena.

“Hanji’s coming in ten minutes.” Levi said to Eren while handing him a box of tissue.

Eren nodded and took a deep breath, calming himself before facing his daughter.

“Baby, Hanji will come and pick you up ok? Stay with her for a while ok? Papa and daddy still needs to someone important, ok? Did you understand?”

“B-but… You’re crying… Don’t cry, papa.” Rena wiggled from Levi’s grasped and hugged Eren.

Eren smiled a little. “I won’t. Don’t worry.”

Levi picked Rena up again and spoke, “We’ll wait outside. You two should talk more. I’ll be back. I’ll bring my phone if ever you need me ok?” Levi tried to assure Eren.

Eren nodded. Then, Levi and Rena left the apartment to wait for Hanji.

 

\------

 

Levi waited with Rena outside while reassuring Rena that her dad is ok and he wouldn’t let Eren cry anymore. After a few more minutes, Hanji stopped in front of them. Levi put Rena in her car seat and after everything is settled he looked at them as they speed off the highway.

Levi immediately turned around and headed towards the apartment.

As he opened the door he was surprised to see Grisha on the other side ready to leave.

“You’re going already?” Levi asked.

Grisha nodded smiling sadly. “Yes, we both know we needed space to settle our emotions first before we talk again. It’ll be a long process but thank you for letting me talk to Eren.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

Grisha shook his head again. “You made this happen, thank you.”

Levi turned as the older man passed by him on the door.

Before leaving, Grisha turned around and spoke. “I already told Eren about this but your family is beautiful.” At that the older man left the apartment.

The raven haired man went inside to find Eren. The brunet is not in the living room so he went to the bedroom. He saw Eren their lying on the bed sprawled staring blankly at the ceiling. Levi sat down beside Eren waiting for his fiancé to speak up.

“Well, so much for talking.” Eren said tiredly.

Levi shook his head and lied down with Eren wrapping his arm across Eren’s chest.

“No. You did very well, today. It’s a step; you’re not expected to accept your father that easily. I’m proud of you.”

“Huh? Proud?” Eren asked hugging Levi back trapping the smaller man in his arms. He felt peace.

“Yup. I’m proud you didn’t punch your dad.”

Eren chuckled. “You really know how to lighten up the mood, Levi.”

“I just don’t want you to be sad or mope of something that was expected.”

They’re quiet for a few seconds.

“Thank you.” Eren said quietly.

“Anything for you.” Levi replied.

Eventually the two fell asleep like that; their arms tangled with each other while their feet dangling at the edge of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems my brain only works at night because I can't write during daylight, the heck?!
> 
> I'm so lazy... T_T


	58. Glimpse Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi reminisces the past. Well more like Eren's childhood but... whatever.

For months, Eren and his father would meet some times trying to settle their differences. Levi is glad that both his dad and Eren are making the effort to reconnect their bond. When Mikasa came back from their honeymoon, Eren immediately called her and told her about Grisha. Mikasa was surprised, hurt but over it all happy that their family is slowly back again. The three of them are awkward and there are lots of misunderstandings, times that they just talk about what happened the past twenty years and there are times that they won’t just get along.

Even Levi and Erwin would sometimes take part in their conversations. It was fun and stressful at the same time.

Today, Eren and Levi decided to just stay at home and relax. They were busy preparing their wedding for months while meeting up with Grisha and Mikasa and meeting them is not exactly without stress.

They decided to go to England for their honeymoon and they already found a beautiful place where they would hold their wedding ceremony. Everything is slowly falling into place. Both of them can’t believe how time can fly so fast, in just a few more months, Eren and Levi are getting married.

 

The couple is in the dining table drinking tea and talking while Rena is in the living room’s coffee table playing.

“I just realized, I don’t know a lot about your dad.” Levi said out of nowhere.

Eren looks at him, “What do you mean?”

“Like how’s your family before, you know, everything went to shit.” Levi answered slowly lowering his voice so that Rena wouldn’t hear him curse.

Eren nodded in understanding and gave a melancholic smile. “I never told you, didn’t I? I was too busy being angry. Well, what do you want to know?”

Levi thought for a sec what to ask. There are a lot of things he wanted to know especially Eren’s childhood.

“What’s your earliest memory you could remember?”

Now it’s Eren’s turn to think looking at the ceiling as if the answers are all there.

“I remember the time I had a stuffed toy. I recall naming him monkey but now that I think about it, it’s actually not a monkey but a raccoon. Since I don’t have anyone to play with I always bring Monkey wherever and play with him. There’s one time I played as if I’m the doctor and I would act as if Monkey just came to the emergency with high fever so I would make my own IV bag and hook it in his arms.” Eren chuckled at the memory and continued.

“There’s also one time, dad bought me a medicine kit toy and I filled the syringe with soy sauce and sprayed it over my stuffed toy’s arms. When I realized I can’t make the stain go away, I cried to my mom telling her that Monkey is dying.”

The couple laughed at Eren’s memories.

“Oh! There’s also one time that my friends and I had a dare. Whoever can stand still in the drainage canal for the longest time would win…” Levi scrunched his face in disgust. “… So we all went there and it was dry except for the overgrowing moss on its floor. I thought, since it’s dry I won’t slip. Oh, how wrong was I. Once I stepped into it I slipped and landed on my butt. Of course, I was determined to win so I stood up again but I slipped for the second time and landed on my butt and scraped my elbow. I went home crying and dead scared. My mom saw me and the mess. Man, it was one of the most terrifying things in my life. My mom scrubbed me clean in our backyard while scolding me. She grounded me after.”

“It’s your fault. Who told you to play in the canal? That’s just plain disgusting.” Levi commented.

“Hey! I was a kid! I don’t have the sense of cleanliness at that time.” Eren objected.

They fell silent after, basking in the comfortable silence while sipping more tea.

“I also remember, my dad never really hits me when I do something stupid. He’s never the kind of father who spanks their children for misbehaving. It was always mom who implements punishment then my dad would just talk to me and explain to me what I did wrong after. But there was one time that I loved playing in my neighbor’s house. I would sneak out like a ninja just to play with my neighbor and won’t go home until dinner time. That one time, I played so much that I didn’t go home even when I knew its dinner time. My dad called my name but I would ignore it and play some more. After a few minutes, he picked me up from our neighbor’s house. I didn’t I pissed him off at that time and just carried on. When I got inside, that’s when he asked me to go to the bedroom. I was so stubborn that he hit me with a belt. I never stayed after dinner after that.”

Levi was listening intently and was amused at how stubborn Eren is since child.

“What’s your mom like?” Levi asked.

Eren thought for a moment then smiled. “My mom is gentle, loving, kind, patient and is a good cook but she is also scary. She could be a loving and caring mother but once she’s angry, I try to hide in my room but it usually fails because I’m mostly the reason why she got angry. I love my mom but I always think that I disappoint her every time I don’t do the things she asks me too like cleaning and studying. When she was sick, I really tried to help out. I don’t get into fights, I always help in the chores or I study really hard for her. So that she won’t have to worry about me. Mikasa is always obedient so mom doesn’t need to worry about her. Did you know that I got my first perfect score in science the day she died? That’s why I don’t like science.”

“Well, we have similar moms but my mom is more intimidating.” Levi stated. Eren nodded in understanding.

“Tell me about your dad.” Levi inquired.

“Well, people had always mistaken my dad as strict and cold but actually he’s not. He makes jokes a lot even though at times it’s hard to know if he’s joking or not. He also cooks. For some reason, he likes to cook fish stew. I don’t know why but it was always delicious. Like I told you, he rarely gets angry but when he does even I, a stubborn kid, cowers.”

“It was nice. Our family is happy. I met Mikasa and we became friends but her parents died in an accident so my parents decided to adopt her. Then everything started curbing downwards when my parents learned that mom has cancer. They explained it to me but I didn’t really understand it. My mom was a survivor. She fought death for years ‘til my 15th birthday. She died just months after and weeks after the funeral my dad just vanished. Poof! Without any note or letter or what. The rest you know already.”

Levi nodded. He met Eren when they’re in their second year in college and Eren and Mikasa was quite popular because of their peculiar circumstance. When they met, Eren and Mikasa are already kind of adopted (not legally) by Armin’s grandpa. Eren was the center of scrutiny and bullying since they can’t touch Mikasa (she’s unbelievably strong even for a girl). But the brunet is always headstrong and determined to overcome any obstacle even he has anger issues.

“Do you remember the day we met?” Levi asked. Eren grinned at the memory.

“Yeah, I think my left jaw remembered it more clearly.” Eren answered laughing while stroking his left side of his jaw.

Levi rolled his eyes. “It didn’t hurt that much. It was your fault anyway.”

“What? Calling you beautiful is not a sin because you were and will always be; punching a stranger though, is another story.”

“Shut up.” Levi sipped his tea trying to hide a blush creeping in his pale cheeks.

“It was love at first punch.” Eren laughed at his own joke. Levi face palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go somewhere tomorrow. So, maybe I won't update tomorrow if I'm too tired from the trip. If I can't, I will definitely update Say Yes To Me Again and The Fan And The Actor on the weekend.
> 
> But most likely I will update tomorrow. My gosh! I like planning but I never follow it. Hahaha!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	59. I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... After I arrived home yesterday, I immediately fell asleep and slept throughout the whole day. Thus, i wasn't able to update.

Marriage is the sacred union of two people, founder by love and enforced by the law. It is sealed with a kiss that would last even through trials and challenges until death do them part. Marriage is a blessing for not everyone is gifted with such. One must treasure it, keep it and enhance it for it to survive.

Wedding, however, is the opposite of marriage. It is stressful and worrisome. From others perspective you would think that the wedding is perfect and magical but when you’re part of the preparation, you would think otherwise. Expect sudden changes, problems that would seem impossible to accomplish and a few gray hairs after all of it. This is exactly what Levi is thinking as of the moment.

He is silently cursing everyone and everything that brings him headache. He missed his fiancé.

Eren is on a business trip leaving Levi to take care of the wedding preparations for five days. Levi is cursing Eren’s company for sending Eren to a business trip.

Levi is not the creative type of a person. It is always Eren’s forte and not his. Now, he is planning a murder, Hanji’s murder that is. The girl is always full of creativity and would always go out of bounds if left alone while the wedding planner is afraid of Levi. Thus, their productivity is very little. They only have 3 months until the wedding and by the way things are, Levi is thinking of postponing the wedding.

As the days go by, the pressure is building making it hard for him to sleep well that night especially that Eren is not by his side. It is more difficult than before. He can’t call Eren since his fiancé is always on a meeting so he would just wait for him to call him. Eren would usually call at lunch time, in the morning when he wakes up and in the evening before he goes to sleep. Every time he hears Eren’s voice his heart would beat more so than usual and it would make him smile. And Eren’s voice would always get him through the day despite the problems.

 

“So what we need now is the wedding cake, the final guest list and the gifts and souvenirs for the guests. We can start suit fitting once Eren has arrived from his business trip.” The wedding planner stated while looking at her notebook.

“I know a great baker! He can bake the wedding cake!” Hanji suggested bouncing happily on her seat.

“You mean your boyfriend?” Levi smirked.

“He’s not my boyfriend… yet!” Hanji replied.

Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji’s answer. Levi learned that Hanji is dating a baker, named Moblit, she met once when she wanted to experiment on bread and anchovies.

“I-If you think he’s good, then, can we call him to confirm?” The wedding planner chimed in.

Hanji nodded and picked up her phone. She immediately dialed a number. After a few rings, someone answered. Levi listened to their conversation halfheartedly.

“Hey! Moblit!” Hanji greeted. “I have a favor to ask… My friend is getting married and we’re wondering if you could make the cake for us?”

Hanji nodded while listening to the person the other line.

“Yeah, I’ll just give you the details later… huh? Oh, I’m fine… yeah…” Hanji giggled making Levi raise an eyebrow because Hanji never giggles like a lady. “…Ok, Saturday it is… sure… bye!”

At that, the phone call ended.

Levi faced Hanji with a knowing look.

“What?” Hanji asked.

“Really? A giggle?” Levi said smirking. Hanji rolled her eyes but a blush dusted her cheeks.

 

After everything is settled for the cake they went to finalize the guest list and the wedding program. Grisha will bring Eren to the altar. Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman will also be there and Kenji, Hanji’s little brother. Dr. Hannes and Dr. Marcus are also invited along with Petra and Auro. Some of Eren’s coworkers will also be invited but Levi needs to call Eren first before finalizing.

Then, they went to a souvenir and gift shop. Once inside, Hanji bounced off from shelf to shelf. It took an hour to finally decide on what to give out as souvenirs. They decided on a bookmark designed with a ribbon and a blue and white overlapping wings emblem attached to it.

 

To say that Levi is tired is an understatement. He fantasizes of flopping on their bed and not caring about the world but not before feeding and tucking Rena to sleep.

Later that evening, Eren called Levi.

“Hello? Levi, are you there?” Eren asked when nobody answered the call the first time.

“Eren~ I’m so tired. Come back home, please.” Levi whined. He’s almost on the verge of sleeping.

Eren chuckled. “Are you ok? Is it really that tiring?” Eren inquired, voice laced with concern.

“Uhuh. I just want to sleep forever.” The raven-haired man said rather not clearly for he’s lying down with his left cheek squeezed on the bed, the phone on the opposite side.

“Don’t worry. Only two days left and I’ll be back.” Eren reassured Levi.

Levi groaned at the mention of two days.

“Go to sleep, Levi. I’ll call in the morning.”

“Ok, night. Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Eren replied but Levi is already off to dreamland.

 

In the morning, Levi woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He blindly picked it up and answered without looking as to who it is.

“Rise and shine, love.” Eren greeted rather happily. Levi answered an incomprehensible grumble which means, good morning.

“C’mon, wake up. I brought breakfast for you.” Eren said. This made Levi wake up a little.

“Shut up fucking tease. You’re not even here.” Levi replied. He also heard a muffled ding of an elevator.

Eren laughed and answered, “I am here. I’m outside right now.”

“Shut up. Don’t give people false hopes idiot.”

“I really am. I am knocking the door.” Eren said and at that same moment, someone really knocked on the door.

Levi shoots up from the bed and went straight to the front door. He opened the door rather forcefully, hopeful that Eren is really on the other side. And he really is. Levi was never been so happy to see someone in his life. He jumped at Eren hugging the brunet tightly. The said brunet almost fell from the sudden added weight of Levi clinging to him, legs and arms wrapped around his body.

Eren could only laugh and dragged his suitcase towards the house.

“You’re here. You’re really here.” Levi said burying his face on the crook of Eren’s neck.

Eren hummed in response as he sets down his things on the kitchen table and went to the living and all the while Levi clinging to him. Eren didn’t even have to exert in carrying Levi.

“I’m home” is all Eren said hugging Levi tightly.

Levi fell asleep again while on Eren’s arm. Eren has no choice but to lie down and sleep too. They would just reheat the food later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and before I forgot, there's only one chapter left after this. It's sad and I wanted to cry. I'm not done writing yet so I need a few days to actually complete the last chapter, since I need a lot of researching. I want it to be detailed as much as possible.
> 
> T_T


	60. Mr. Levi Ackerman-Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guise. Their wedding. Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I got caught up with my work. I am sad and happy at the same time. As if I'm letting go of something. I want to cry so bad.
> 
> Thank for your giving my VERY FIRST FANFIC a chance. Thank you for your comments and kudos especially, the people who never fails to comment in almost every chapter. You always give me strength to continue. I want to write more and improve more in my writing skill. Thank you for everyone's support.
> 
> *bowing 90-degrees*

They met in the most unexpected way possible; they fell in love in the most clichéd way possible, they went through hardships and break ups. They are one of the lucky ones, a couple who didn’t fall out of love, but only got stronger day by day.

It took them more or less a decade to finally reach this day, the day of their wedding. Both men are in their separate rooms waiting for the time to start the ceremony. Both men are scared, pacing around and rearranging things over and over again as if it’s not enough, and excited; their eyes are twinkling with unfathomable happiness and giddiness.

The raven-haired is wearing a black three piece suit, a white dress shirt with a blue cravat adorned with double ivory calla lily wrapped in blue green ribbon and crystals. He’s waiting for his beloved and his husband-to-be in the altar.

He was nervous but never did he, in this entire time, doubt himself or Eren. He didn’t even think about the what-if’s that people usually think before getting married. He is 100% sure that his love for Eren would never fade and that he wants to live with him for the rest of his days and vice versa.

The wedding is being held in a 2-story dome, the 2nd floor is used for the ceremony while below will be used as the wedding reception area. The whole second floor is placed with white wooden chairs, the chairs near the aisle is wrapped in blue ribbons. In its center aisle is a blue carpet adorned with different shades of green ornaments in a glass on each side. The wedding altar is draped with white mantle flowing on each side; a table in the center with a green centerpiece, whisks of lights of color blue gives the altar a magical feeling as if they’re under the water.

The piano and cello started playing and everyone present to witness the matrimony stood up. Levi corrected his posture and brushed a few nonexistent dusts on his suit. The entourage walked forward smiling but all Levi was focused on and craved to see is his beloved.

The music changed and there entered from the stares Rena in her beautiful white gown throwing white rose petals on the blue carpet. Then, not a moment too soon, Eren emerged from downstairs with his father Grisha side by side.

While Levi is wearing a black outfit, Eren is wearing an all-white three piece single button slim fit suit. It has pleated dress shirt and a white bowtie with blue cufflinks. The design is simple but everyone would agree that Eren’s ethereal teal eyes are his best accessory.

Once Eren stood at the very top stares and teal eyes meet with blue grey eyes, Levi fell in love again. His heart is filled with happiness as Eren got closer. He wants to meet them halfway and whisk Eren away and kiss him but stopped himself because that would totally ruin the wedding. So he waited for feels like hours but the wait is worth it when the father and son stopped in front of him.

Eren is already crying his hearts out while Grisha extended his hand to Levi. The shorter man took it but was surprised when he was tugged closer and was hugged.

“Take care of my son.” Grisha whispered. Levi only nodded.

Levi turned to look at Eren who’s waiting for him, smiling. The black-suited man smiled back; he can’t wait for Eren to be called his husband.

The wedding officiant started the ceremony soon after.

"To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."

"True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day."

“And now for your vows…” The officiant looked at the couple with a reserved a smile signaling them to read their vows for each other.

Levi took a deep breath and started. He held Eren’s hands and looked into those beautiful eyes and willingly gets drown by it.

“Science says love only lasts three years. After that the brain stops producing the hormone that makes you feel ‘love’. I say, bullshit...” Levi rolled his eyes when collective gasps were heard. Eren chuckled. _It’s his day, he will do whatever he wants,_ he thought.

“… Love is never just a feeling; it as an act, a choice. And it is my choice, since the time I realized that what I’m feeling for you is not just a mere attraction, to love and stay in love with you. I always have a problem in showing what I feel but for some reason, you make me do things that I never imagined would’ve done. You are my strength, you are my hope, you are my love, your mine… and you can’t back out. – Eren chuckled, shook his head smiling and mouthed, ‘I won’t’. – I know that we still have a lot to learn about each other. I know that we still have a lot of fights to overcome through. But, I am sure and I promise to you that despite everything that has happened and things that are to happen, I will still be here with you to love you, treasure you and care for you more than myself. I love you Eren… I love ‘til the rest of my days.”

As Levi finished, he caressed and stroked Eren’s left cheek, smiling without reserve for this is his day.

 

Eren held Levi’s hand. He moved it to his mouth and kissed its knuckles gently. He smiled and grinned more when he saw Levi blush.

“I thought before, when I proposed to you, it was the perfect opportunity. I was so sure that that was the moment for us. But I was wrong and I’m glad that I was wrong because what we have now… it’s not just something anyone can break, it’s not something I can fathom, the happiness that I feel cannot be contained and I’m happy and thankful that you waited for me… M-My love for you has never faded and will never fade. I believe you are my soul mate; we complement each other even without trying. I promise to understand you more, to love you more but there’s one thing I can’t promise you, -Levi gave Eren a confused look- and that is to fold and arrange my clothes neatly. I just can’t seem to fold it or keep it neat after you rearrange it for a hundredth time. On this day, we will be of one flesh – working together as one body. We’re not individuals anymore but one. And I will gladly spend the rest of my life with you and, I might dare say, OUR daughter. I love you Levi… I truly and will stubbornly love you ‘til the rest of my life.”

Eren wanted to hug and kiss Levi but he can’t since there’s a flow that they to follow so he opted in kissing Levi’s hand again.

 

The officiant gave them a smile and continued the ceremony.

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

The rings were handed to each of them. The ring is just a simple gold ring to complement their engagement ring. They decided not to remove their old rings since it’s also very important for the couple.

Levi took Eren’s left hand and slowly slid the ring while saying, "I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

Eren then took Levi’s left hand and also, slid the ring slowly while speaking. "I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

The couple smiled at each other admiring the new weight in their hand.

The ceremony continued until the officiant, finally, announced: “You may kiss your husband.”

The, now newlywed husbands, faced each other and gazed again into each other’s eyes. Levi cupped Eren’s cheek and leaned closer to kiss his husband.

“Finally, took a fucking long time.” Levi whispered. Eren chuckled as their lips met into their first kiss as newlyweds.

Everyone clapped and some whistle (mainly Hanji). The couple broke off and faced the crowd.

Hanji then, started chanting, “One more time! One more time!” until everyone started chanting, too.

The couple shrugged and kissed again, Levi moved his lips against Eren’s nipping and licking a little. Subconsciously, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and pulled him closer. Levi groaned. Eren chuckled and broke off.

Eren heard Levi’s soft whine and laughed, “There’s more for later.” Levi just rolled his eyes and smiled to Eren.

 

\------

 

The reception was fun and full of energy and everyone is just generally happy. There’s no air of formality but familiarity and delight.

When the couple arrived, they made their way to the center and had their first dance as a married couple. Everyone is happy but no one is near as happy as Eren and Levi who can’t take their eyes off each other. They danced to a music made by a cello and piano. It was simple yet sentimental with the way the musician played their instruments as if they’re the ones getting married.

Eren and Levi then sat in front of their own table in the front center of the hall. Their table is draped with white and blue mantles with lavish green centerpiece that spreads from the center to each side of the table cladded with crystals placed randomly but beautifully anywhere near the centerpiece.

 

As they are about to finish dinner Hanji came to the front and took the microphone.

“Did you enjoy your dinner? Of course, you would it was one of the most delicious food I’ve ever tasted. Now that our hunger and thirst are sated, let us continue with our program…”

“…Family has been our source of comfort, support and inspirations. Eren and Levi are truly blessed with such wonderful family and friends. When it comes to knowing what marriage is all about, in behalf of both the newlyweds’ family may I call on Mrs. Margaret Ackerman for Levi and then after, Mr. Grisha Jaeger for Eren, to say a few words of wisdom to our newlyweds.”

Margaret stood up from one of the tables and went towards Hanji. Hanji side stepped and let Margaret take the microphone.

“Hello, everyone I’m Margaret and I’m the mom if Levi. Let me give you a little insight in their ‘younger’ years.  – Margaret winked at the couple – I first met Eren when Levi, Hanji and Erwin came home for the summer vacation. They always go home and stay in our house for a couple of days. They got drunk the first night. They are all huddled up in the living room… Well except for them – pointing at the couple – they are all curled up in their tiny little love corner and my little Levi was hugging Eren like it’s his teddy bear. It’s so cute and they’re not even a couple yet at that time! In that moment I KNEW that they would end up together one way or another. They are meant for each other."

"And I’m glad that it came true. I am so happy to see you in your wedding day. Now, we all know all the shit they talk about marriage but all I wanted to say is the very foundation of marriage is love stacked up with lots of understanding and compromising and roofed with hard as hell trust. Marriage is never just a one day thing, you need to work hard for it for the rest of your lives and I hope and pray that you would forever be happy despite the challenges to come. I love you both; I’m your biggest fan. And may you have more children! Hahahaha!” Margaret laughed boisterously after her speech and went down. But not before hugging and kissing both her son and son-in-law.

Eren is blushing at the memory. At that time, Eren already had a crush on Levi and that moment was one of his precious moments. Meanwhile, Levi just face palmed.

Then Hanji announced that it was Grisha’s turn. Grisha thanked Hanji before taking the microphone. He looked up and scanned the crows with a smile.

“To Eren and Levi, congratulations on your wedding… I-I was not around to see your love bloom but I want to give you some little advise that I know your mother would’ve said to you if she was here. ‘Don’t give up.’ A lot of people think that marriage is their happy ever after but truly it’s not. It’s the start of something new. Marriage is no easy thing. You’ll be confronted with the reality that marriage is not all sunshine. Both will make mistakes, discover new things about your partner and there will be times that you will question yourselves but don’t give up. Live. Always remember that you are one with each other and no one can live without the other. And don’t be like a hemiplegic paralyzed person. A hemiplegic knows that half of their body is intact but they can’t feel it and in the long run they forget about it. If you have problems with each other, talk. If you’re angry with one another don’t let a day pass without solving anything. Communication is very important so if you like something about him, tell him. If you don’t like something about him, tell him in a way that he would understand. If he did something that is wrong for you, tell him. Be open to each other. Openness will lead to understanding; understanding and knowing someone takes a lifetime to master. Congratulations on your wedding, don’t give up cause I saw how beautiful your family is. Don’t let it fade away. I love you both.”

At that the crown clapped and Grisha went to the married couple and hugged them tightly.

“Let’s give the couple another round of applause!” Hanji said as she takes over again as the masters of ceremony.

“Thank you Mrs. Ackerman and Mr. Jaeger for that wonderful message. Even I will keep it at heart. And I totally took a picture of them cuddling at that time in your house Mrs. Ackerman.  – Margaret raised a thumbs up, other guest laughed at their exchange –  This time, let us call some of the newlyweds’ friends to give them a few special words. Also known as, time for the embarrassing stories of the newlyweds! As Levi’s dear old but young in spirit friend: I, Hanji Zoe, will give them a few words. Let’s reminisce the past for a while, shall we?”

“I totally remember the time, they were not together yet, Levi would unconsciously gush out about how annoying Eren is, how he doesn’t clean, etc. Even when we were talking about anatomy and physiology, Levi would suddenly blurt something like ‘Hmpf, this model doesn’t even compare to Eren, I mean look at it. Its body is too broad.’(Hanji did her best Levi impersonation). And then, I’ll be like whatever dude, you’re totally obsess with Eren. And then, he would gush out again about how idiotic and clumsy Eren is. And there’s also this one time…” Hanji turned to the married couple smirking, Levi already glaring daggers at her while Eren is blushing hard.

“Eren doesn’t know about this but one time we were hanging out and Eren fell asleep on the grass. Now, Levi hates dirt but – Levi’s eyes widened silently telling her to stop. Of course, Hanji ignored it. – even so he kneeled down and picked Eren up and placed him in the back of his car to let Eren sleep properly. But wait! That’s not the best part yet. Levi looked around to see if someone is looking then… he kissed Eren on the forehead, then his eyes to the each side of his cheeks and finally to Eren’s lips. I was silently spazzing at them in the dark. It was one of their beautiful moments together!”

“I have more but it would Levi is already planning to kill me so I will stop. Congrats to you, too. May you go stronger and have more beautiful moments together! And let me witness it, yeah?”

Hanji ended her speech there and went on. She called Erwin and Mikasa to the front to give their speeches.

Mikasa went first.

“At first, I didn’t really like Levi for Eren but he proved it all wrong. But I will still say this, hurt Eren and I will find you and I will make you pay with your life. That is all.” At that Mikasa handed the microphone to Erwin and everyone laughed at Mikasa’s very short yet strong threat/speech.

“I’ll make this short… I’m Erwin and I’ve known Levi for a quite a long time but when it comes to relationship, Eren and Levi are way ahead than me. I still have a lot to prove to my wife. This two, however, had overcome trials far more than I. I know that they are strong enough to handle any challenges thrown at them. Congratulations and I hope you have a happy marriage. I hope you enjoy my gift to you.” Erwin calmly ended his speech and handed Hanji the microphone.

Hanji then called in Armin for the last friend to give the message.

“Hello, everyone and congratulations again to my best friend and his husband. But I am not here for myself; I am here in behalf of someone else.” Armin then took out a yellowish envelope from his inner pocket and opened it.

Eren immediately recognized it while Levi is a little confused.

Armin took a deep breath and read the letter.

 

 

_To Eren and Levi,_

_If Armin is reading this, it means you two got married. I don’t know for how long but, damn, finally! If so, congratulations to both of you! I hope your love will last a lifetime and I wish that people will be inspired by your love story because you two have the most wonderful love story, for me that is. I am glad that Armin is able to read this, this means that I would finally be at peace._

_To Levi, thank you and please don’t ever get tired of loving and understanding Eren. Thank you also for taking care of my Rena. Now, you have to take care of two babies; one is an adult who thinks like a child and a child who thinks she’s an adult. Please be patient with them._

_To Eren, don’t be scared. I know how you love Levi from all the things you told me. No matter what happened or whatever people may say you have the right to be happy with someone you love. You two are made for each other. Show to each other how much you love them day by day._

_Enjoy the rest of your lives together._

_Be happy and congratulations, again, on your wedding. I totally ship you two…_

_Charis_

_P. S._

_If you ever decide to divorce, I will come back down from heaven and rise from the grave and haunt you two!_

 

 

 

Armin closed the letter and folded it back. He placed it back in the envelope and gave it to Eren and hugged the newlyweds.

Eren is surprised, to say the least. He looked at the envelope and saw what was written on the envelope.

 

_Open this, if and only if, Eren and Levi get married. If not, burn it._

 

Eren felt tears in his eyes flowing; he tried to stop it but failed miserably. He can’t believe that Charis wrote this before she died. One of her last mementos is directed for him and Levi. The brunet looked at Levi sniffling, his husband hugged him.

“I fucking hate surprises but that one, Charis pulled it off well.” Levi said wiping Eren’s face with his handkerchief.

Eren chuckled. He felt very happy that he can’t contain it. Having Levi by his side and all the wishes of all the people he loves there’s nothing he can ask for. He gazed at Levi, eyes shining with love and glee. He still can’t believe that after everything he ends up with his love, his very first love.

Levi noticed his gaze and smiled at him caressing his cheek.

“I love you, Levi Jaeger.”

“I love you, too. Forever I will love you Eren Jaeger.” Eren said as he leaned for a kiss.

The couple shared a kiss, one of the many kisses that they would share for the rest of their lives, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's not be sad ok?
> 
> Good News: I will write a Prequel. It's on the process...
> 
> Thank you again, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in a hole* I am planning for this story to be multi-chapter if someone is interested in me continuing this story.


End file.
